Permíteme tus Memorias y Aclararé las Mias
by M.E. Nightteare
Summary: Hay parte de la historia de su madre que a Eos le gustaría conocer, irá a Hogwarts, donde encontrará que aquellos recuerdos son preservados en los diarios de un profesor. Al enterarse de ello hará lo imposible para que estos escritos... le sean otorgados.
1. Primera Parte

Permíteme tus Memorias y Aclararé las Mías.

Esto no comenzó en el callejón Diagon, oh no… tan sólo se puede explicar lo que aquí sucedió.

-Vamos apresúrate –exclamó una joven a su padre que venía unos cuantos metros atrás-

-¡Sí! Ya voy… al menos déjame observar, hace mucho que pasaba por aquí

-¿A dónde vamos?

-_Flourish & Blotts_… -respondió su padre-

-¿Y que hay ahí? –se volteó y comenzó a caminar de espalda para verlo-

-Muchos libros… de seguro encuentras algunos adicionales para llevar –sonrió-

-¡Sí genial! –se volteó y volvió a caminar normalmente-

Ambos entraron en la tienda… ¡Que revuelto de personas! Su padre se encargaría del pedido escolar mientras ella buscaba algunos que le interesaran, por lo que subió al segundo piso. Con suerte en un par de cuartos de hora estarían listos, finalmente obtuvieron lo que necesitaban. Compraron nuevos libros para el año escolar y dos adicionales: _Magos y Brujas: Misteriosos Desenlaces_.

Ella compró dos versiones del mismo… el más antiguo, y el más reciente… esperando encontrar información relacionada con su decisión de cambiar de colegio.

-¡Se nos olvida algo! –comentó la joven-

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

-Mi nueva varita…

-Entonces vamos por ella… que mejor lugar para una que _Ollivanders_-sugirió-

Caminaron a través de grandes multitudes de gente… todos estresados comprando útiles a última hora…

Se pararon frente a la puerta de la tienda…

-Ya estamos listos, nos vamos…

Tres figuras cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, dos de ella ya adultas y un muchacho de quince años aproximadamente… como la joven… el que parecía el padre de la familia chocó contra el de la joven que daba la espalda a la puerta explicándole a su hija la gran variedad de varitas que existían… enseguida, antes de verse los rostros, el que chocó se disculpó educada y cortésmente… segundos después ambos se vieron, la mujer hizo un acto de sorpresa cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos… el muchacho miraba desconcertadamente a su madre con una expresión de repugnancia o vergüenza… nadie se movió de su lugar, y a la joven aquel hombre le parecía muy familiar… ya lo había visto.

FLASH BACK

-¡Padre, padre… mira lo que he encontrado! –dijo la joven bajando velozmente las escaleras para acercarse a la persona que tan afanadamente llamaba-

-¿Qué cosa? A ver, enséñame… -respondió doblando algunas ropas limpias- … Una fotografía… -comenzó a reír en una abierta carcajada después de ver la escena que se repetía una y otra vez-

-¿Ésta es mamá, no? –señaló en la imagen a una joven en su último año de clases de cabello hasta los hombros, y algunas mechas mas largas que colgaban por sus hombros y espalda… era oscuro. Sus ojos eran color miel… no muy alta e increíblemente igual, pero exactamente igual a su propia hija-

-Exacto… no es tan difícil reconocerla, después de todo, es idéntica a ti… -su hija sonrió-

-¿Pero por qué de un momento a otro su sonrisa desaparece y se pone furiosa?

-Ah… fue tan gracioso… veras… este que está aquí, es Lucius Malfoy… ambos éramos cómplices en todo -su padre señaló a un joven de cabellos largos y rubios…- y aquí estoy yo… -esta vez señaló al que se encontraba de su lado, otro muchacho de cabellos hasta los hombros y mechones sobre sus ojos… eran oscuros, pero con la luz se veían algo azules, al igual que sus ojos; tenia un brazo sobre los hombros de Lucius, al igual que el último uno de los suyos sobre los hombros del que narraba aquella anécdota… los dos cómplices parecían morir de la risa de un momento a otro-

-¿Qué fue tan gracioso?... no comprendo –mirando a otro muchacho en la imagen- ¿Quién es el?

-Severus Snape… nuestro objeto de diversión… que buenos ratos pasamos con Lucius molestándolo… yo debía pagar con del desprecio de tu madre, pero bien valía la pena… -el muchacho de cabellos lacios hasta los hombros, negros y en ese tiempo sedosos… se veía avergonzado y con una expresión de miedo y disgusto- Ese día nos tocaba nuestra foto de graduación… y habíamos llevado una rana… que Lucius en el momento en que la tomaron le metió a Severus en el pantalón…

-¿Y por qué mamá se enojó? –preguntó muy confundida-

-Porque ella siempre lo defendía… eran inseparables, muy buenos amigos… y todas las bromas que yo le hacía eran por celos…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Vaya… ¿Eres tu Louis?

-Lucius… como no recordarte… -respondió el padre de la joven-

-¡Oh dios mío! –exclamó la mujer, algo emocionada-

-Narcissa… ya se notan los años en tu persona –ahora su expresión cambio a molesta cruzándose de brazos-

-No has cambiado… sigues siendo un tonto… -agregó ella-

-No puedo creerlo… el idiota que prometió escribirme y que hasta el día de hoy no había sabido nada de el… -dijo Lucius-

-Lo mismo digo… pero que yo recuerde, quién prometió escribir fuiste tu… yo solo dije que respondería a las tuyas, y nunca recibí alguna… así que estamos a mano…

-Esto… ¿Podemos… apresurarnos? –la joven salió detrás de su padre con una expresión de fastidio-

-Pero pensé que tu mu… -Lucius fue cortado por Louis-

-Y es verdad, pero la confundes… esta es mi hija…

-Es igualita a Eos… justo como la vi la última vez… -Narcissa comentó-

-Ya marchémonos…

-Draco… no seas descortés… salúdalos… si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias –la advertencia de su padre sonó muy convincente… estaba obligado-

-Mucho gusto… -haciendo una pequeña reverencia forzada por el bastón de su padre-

-Igualmente, salúdales Eos… -

-Ah si… el gusto es mío… -sin mucho interés, ya que prefería comprar su varita-

-Además de ser igual a la madre… en apariencia lo es en actitud… y más… el mismo nombre… -comentó Lucius observándola detenidamente-

-No suele ser así… discúlpenla…

-Bueno, si no me vas a acompañar, entraré yo sola, habla con tus viejos amigos… no tardaré… -entrando a _Ollivanders_-

-De acuerdo… Lucius, Narcissa… los invito a tomar algo… ¿Qué dicen? –ofreció Louis-

-Buena idea… Draco… acompaña a la señorita Nightteare a elegir una varita… -Lucius vio la cara de despreció y negación de su hijo y lo empujó adentro- Ahora si… ¿Vamos?

Los padres de los dos jóvenes se alejaron hacia la Heladería_ Florean Fortescue_. Mientras dentro de _Ollivanders _se encontraban la joven Eos y Malfoy.

-Buenas tardes… han llegado el lugar exacto para una nueva varita… comenzamos con esta… -sacando una de los gabinetes que se encontraban atrás- … bien, treinta y dos centímetros, madera de roble y como núcleo: pelo de unicornio. Si es tan amable en agitarla… -entregándosela a la joven que la agitó sin recibir respuesta de esta… nada ocurrió…- A ver… al parecer esta no es la indicada… sigamos viendo… -pasaron quince minutos y ninguna era para ella… casi siete intentos, la mayoría no hacía nada ante la oscilación por parte de la joven, dos de los intentos botaron algunos cajones- No se preocupe, no se preocupe… ya encontraremos una…

-¿Qué hay de esa? –Draco le señaló a Eos una que se encontraba apoyada contra la ventana para apresurar las cosas, pues ya estaba aburrido-

-Oh esa… llegó hace unos días… la han encontrado en un lugar abandonado lejos de aquí… veintisiete centímetros… madera de magnolio chino, y como núcleo lleva escamas de sirena… por lo que se darán cuenta que no es de esta tienda… es bastante llamativa, su color blanquecino con incrustados dorados en su figura… a mi me agrada bastante, ¿Le interesa intentar? –el anciano preguntó a Draco-

-Es ella quien busca una, no yo… -respondió cortantemente cruzado de brazos-

-¿Puedo verla?

-Claro… tenga –la varita fue retirada de la ventana y llegó a las manos de Eos, sintió algo diferente a las demás… la observó unos momento y la agitó… acto seguido; en la punta apareció una llama azul… prueba suficiente de que esa debía ser la apropiada- ¡Oh! … miré usted… la varita la ha elegido… el muchacho tiene bueno ojo para esto, al parecer.

-Eso quiere decir que puedo llevarla, ¿No?... o como es tan rara no está a la venta…

-Por supuesto que puede llevarla… me la han traído para limpiarla, y luego ponerla a la venta, se me había olvidado hasta que el jovencito la mencionó… si su deseo es llevarla, la limpio de inmediato…

-Si, la llevo… -la joven sonrió-

-¡Excelente!... aunque esta varita como precio mínimo tiene un costo de cuarenta y tres galeones y diez sickles… -agregó mientras la limpiaba. Draco esperaba la respuesta, era algo costoso por solo una varita-

-No hay problema… -dejando las monedas de oro y plata sobre el escritorio, momentos después la varita ya lustrada y brillaza le fue entregada en una cajita del mismo color y flores talladas- Muchas gracias, adiós…

-Muchas suerte y espero volverla a ver por estos lados. –finalizó luego de ver a los dos jóvenes salir de su tienda-

-Gracias… probablemente seguiríamos ahí… -Eos dijo a Draco para caminar hacia la heladería donde sus padres estaban hablando animadamente. El solo la siguió-

-Oh, ya estas aquí… ¿Conseguiste tu varita? –dijo su padre recibiéndola-

-Si… ya podemos irnos…

-Bueno, ha sido un placer volver a verte Lucius, Narcissa… Draco, un gusto el haberte conocido… pero ahora debo retirarme… -ahora Louis comenzaba a incorporarse-

-Si, ha sido corto… pero podremos volver a vernos estos días… de todas formas, nosotros también ya nos vamos… Draco, coge tus cosas… -Lucius agregó, y momentos después, ambas familias tomaban rumbos distintos-


	2. Segunda Parte

Transcurridos dos días después del corto encuentro… había llegado el día hacia Hogwarts… muy esperado por algunos y no tan deseado por otros… ¿Qué podemos decir sobre Eos? La verdad estaba algo nerviosa, era primera vez que se cambiada de colegio, de todos modos ya sólo le quedaban tres años y este, y sobre todo quería terminarlos en el mismo lugar donde su madre pasó siete años de su vida metida.

-¡Eos! Si no te apresuras perderás el tren… ¿Quieres eso? –gritó su padre desde el primer piso-

-Espera, ya voy… -contestó-

Por lo menos ya había conocido a alguien… Draco Malfoy, la primera impresión que tuvo de el no fue la mejor, lo vio como un revoltoso y presumido que lo tenía todo y no apreciaba nada. "Ojala me equivoque", pensó ella, porque detestaba ese tipo de gente. Eos era de esas que no causaba gran estruendo, ya que era tranquila y solía pasar gran parte del tiempo leyendo. No estudiaba demasiado, pero aún así le iba bastante bien, para ello, prestaba atención en clase. Mientras se estaba vistiendo, recibió el segundo llamado de su padre y esta ya lista bajó de inmediato.

-Ya estoy lista… -mirando a su padre-

-Bien, ahora te explicaré las cosas, llegarás allá y entrarás con los demás nuevos, descuida no caerás a primer año porque ya he hablado con Dumbledore, el es el director del colegio, serás elegida para alguna de las cuatro casas y entrarás al mismo curso con los que han pasado a su cuarto año, al igual que tu, ¿Entendiste? –preguntó su padre para no tener problemas después-

-No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí… ¿De acuerdo? Tu sólo quédate tranquilo -ella sonrió y juntos salieron hacia el Terminal-

Era primero de Septiembre, Louis, el padre de Eos llevaba el carrito mientras se adentraban entre la multitud que caminaba a paso apresurado por los andenes…

-¿Qué buscamos?

-El andén 9¾, está mas adelante, ven vamos… -respondió el padre pidiendo permiso seguidamente para poder transitar-

-¿9¾? -Eos pensó confundida… ¿Existía ese lugar realmente?-

-¡Ya ves! ¿No te lo dije? Aquí es…

-Tan solo estamos parados entre el andén nueve y diez… no existe ese tal… -Eos quedó boquiabierta al ver cruzar dos jóvenes una muralla de cemento…-

-Y… ¿Qué decías, Eos? -dijo burlonamente su padre- Parece magia, ¿No? -Eos se calló…- Bueno… aquí nos despedimos… te acompañaría a cruzar, pero solo haría mas problemas en el tránsito… así que ten… -su padre le entregó el carrito- Solo tienes que correr hacia el muro sin nervios, o si no te estrellarás

-Papá… -hubo un momento de silencio (entre ellos, claro, porque había un alboroto total en ese lugar) y Eos se lanzó a los brazos de su padre a abrazarlo-

-¡Hey! No te pongas así, nos veremos en navidad

-Si lo sé… pero será inevitable el extrañarte…

-Lo mismo digo, hija. Bueno, ya es hora de que te marches -el le indico con la mano por donde tendría que cruzar-

-Ya nos veremos… adiós -de un momento a otro Eos desapareció entre la pared, dejando a su padre con una sonrisa de orgullo-

----------

-Bien… ya estamos aquí… ¿Y ahora qué? -cómo de costumbre Eos estaba pensando mientras observaba mucha gente corriendo de un extremo a otro- "Expreso Hogwarts" -leyó en el tren-

-¡El tren partirá en dos minutos! Pedimos por favor a los pasajeros abordar en este momento si no desean perder el expreso con destino a Hogwarts -aquel hombre sacó a Eos de sus pensamientos, el mismo se acercó a ella- ¿Puedo ayudarla?

-¿Eh? Ah, bueno… ¿Debo subir con todo esto? -preguntó la joven-

­-No, de eso me encargo yo… usted sólo suba al tren, ¿De acuerdo? -ella le entregó el carrito-

-Si, gracias… -como el ayudante del tren se lo indicó, ella subió al tren-

Ahora el problema sería encontrar un vagón desocupado. ¿Habría alguno o tendría que compartirlo con alguien más? Caminó entre los pasillos, escuchando frases cómo: "¡Hola! Por fin nos encontramos de nuevo", "¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones, eh?", "Muy bien, ¿Qué hiciste tu?", "Ven, sentémonos los cuatro". Pero nadie parecía saludarla, pensó que era obvio, ya que nadie la conocía, ¿Y si se encontraba con Draco? ¿La saludaría? ¿La invitaría a su vagón? Cruzó otro vagón, el tren ya había partido y de un sacudón un tanto fuerte chocó a una chica de cabellos oscuros y cortos, al parecer de su misma edad.

-¡Hey tu! -gruñó- Ten cuidado ¿Quieres?, idiota…

-No lo hice a propósito, y no me llames idiota, que estoy segura de que tengo mas cabeza que tu, niña… -le respondió secamente Eos-

-No soy una niña, así que aléjate de mí, no te me vuelvas a acercar o te la verás con mis amigos

-¡Pues tráelos, cómo no puedes defenderte sola, te escondes como un perro detrás de ellos!

-Al menos tengo, ¿No? -eso fue un golpe bajo- Por lo que veo eres nueva aquí, ó… ¿Me equivoco?

-Usaste la cabeza, si soy nueva… -Eos la miraba ofensivamente -

¡Ja! Lo supuse, otra perdedora aquí… ya estamos hartos de ellos, debiste haberte quedado en casa, tonta…

-¿Y por qué no te quedaste tu, mejor? Por lo que veo, solo vienes a este lugar para hablar de los demás a sus espaldas…

-Cierra la boca, yo no hago eso…

-¡Hey! Pansy, ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo? -una voz masculina hablo detrás de la joven llamada- Hasta allá se escuchan tus gritos

-Es que esta niña tonta me esta molestando, hace poco no mas que me empujó y me botó al piso…

-¡Eso no es cierto, mentirosa! -Eos no escondería el rostro, lo tenía en alto con la mirada hacia otro lado que no sea al frente, porque ahí se encontraba Draco-

-No le hagas caso y larguémonos hacia nuestro vagón, Crabbe y Goyle nos esperan… -Draco vio que se trataba de Eos, pero se hizo el que no vio nada y se volvió para irse-

-Tonta… aléjate de nosotros -dijo Pansy para seguir a Draco, no cabía duda de que ella gustaba del muchacho-

¿Y qué ahora? Se pregunto de nuevo Eos. Un grupo de dos, una chica de cabellos largo y negro y un muchacho de ojos verde y cabellos color azabache venía entrando por el corredor…

-Ese Malfoy ya me tiene harta…

-Sólo no hay que hacerle caso Hal… si sabes que es un idiota…

-Pero siempre me está molestando, un día me las va a pagar todas, y también esa pesadita de Pansy…

-Lo único que sabe hacer es seguir al idiota de Malfoy… -ambos siguieron caminando y pasaron frente a Eos, que estaba con la cabeza gacha apoyada contra la pared del vagón-

-Espera Harry…

-¿Qué ocurre Hal?

-¡Hola! -la joven llamada Hal se acercó a Eos, si… ella la saludó amablemente, aunque en ese corredor habían muchos jóvenes, pudo haberle hablado a cualquiera, Eos pensó que cómo no conocía a nadie estaba claro que no era a ella a quién le hablaban, por lo que no respondió y siguió en la misma posición- Oye… ¿Estás bien? -esta vez, Hal tocó su hombro y Eos levanto el rostro, los ojos de ambas se encontraron por unos momentos-

-¿Es a mi a quién hablas? -preguntó Eos extrañada-

-¡Claro que sí! -dio una palmada donde anteriormente había tocado a la joven- ¿Está mal hablarte?

-No, claro que no, es que cómo no me conoces…

-¿Qué tiene eso? Ahora podemos conocernos, después de todo es difícil ser nueva en un lugar que no conoces…

-Sí… tienes razón, hola…

-Hola -Hal sonrió alegremente- Mi nombre es Hal ?(Nightkawa, Yuri? o.O o usarás otro? XD)

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Eos Nightteare…

-¡Oh! Que lindo nombre… mira el es Harry Potter -señalando al muchacho detrás de ella- De seguro has oído hablar de el

-Hola, gusto en conocerte -dijo Harry acercándose a las jóvenes-

-No… no he oído hablar de ti, lo siento…

-¡QUEEEÉ?! Que raro… pero bueno… ni modo, ahora lo conoces… jajaja -rió ella-

-Hal, los muchachos nos esperan… -comentó Harry-

-Si tienes razón… oye, Eos, ¿Tienes vagón?

-Sí… mas adelante… -mintió apenada-

-Oh… que lástima… bueno, a ver si nos encontramos mas tarde por ahí, por cierto ¿En qué casa estás?

-Aún no lo se…

-¿Cómo no? Si tenemos la misma edad, ¿O no? Este debería ser tu cuarto año…

-Si lo es… pero me he cambiado de colegio… así que no comenzaré desde el primer año…

-Y tus padres… ¿También estudiaron en Hogwarts? -preguntó Harry-

-Claro…

-¿En qué casa?

-Ambos en Slytherin, por lo que mi padre me contó…

-Ya veo… bueno, será genial tener una amiga en Slytherin… nos vemos -tomó a Hal de la mano y se alejaron después de despedirse- Adiós

-¡Nos vemos! -gritó Hal-

Al mismo tiempo en que Hal y Harry iban a su vagón correspondiente, lo mismo hacían Draco y Pansy, quién seguía maldiciendo a aquella chica…

-Esa niña me las va a pagar… fue odio a primera vista… mas le vale que no quede en Slytherin…


	3. Tercera Parte

-Lástima para ti, que así será… -le respondió a secas el muchacho que seguía caminando-

-¿Tú cómo lo sabes, eh? -Pansy lo detuvo por el brazo y lo llevó contra la pared-

- Oye suéltame…

-¿La conoces o qué? -preguntó Pansy celosamente-

-Si la conozco… y quedará en Slytherin, al igual que sus padres cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts…

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Mi propio padre… ahora suéltame… -Draco se soltó de Pansy y siguió caminando sin prestarle atención-

----------

Eos caminó hacia el último corredor… encontrando un vagón desocupado, entró en el enseguida y ahí se quedó, se relajó por unos momentos y recordó los dos libros que había comprado, por suerte los tenía a mano en un pequeño bolso, sacó ambos y los puso a su lado, decidió abrir el mas antiguo primero, si no encontraba ahí lo que buscaba, probaría suerte con la versión mas reciente. Lo abrió de inmediato y buscó el nombre de su madre… _Eos Winds_, para su suerte, había un índice y no le quitaría mucho tiempo… pasó la B, la C y llegó a la E después de pasar por la D… buscó el nombre Eos… usando el dedo para guiarse no encontró nada con ese nombre… mala suerte para ella, quizás salía por el apellido… volteó dos hojas y pasó a la W… ahí, utilizando el dedo nuevamente intentado encontrar a su madre… no logró nada, nada había escrito ahí que le sirviera… cerró el libro con un suspiro. Respiró profundamente mientras tomaba el otro… probaría suerte ahora con este… nuevamente hizo lo mismo, primero buscó en la E… pero nada. Acto seguido volteo esta vez cinco… cuantas muertes habían sucedido desde ese tiempo… divisó al fondo de la hoja la W… había un Winds… pero a su lado había escrito cualquier otro nombre y cerró de golpe el libro para arrojarlo al sillón de enfrente…

-Gasté mi dinero por nada… -Eos retiró de su bolsillo la foto del grupo que le había mostrado con anterioridad a su padre para ver a su madre- No te preocupes… encontraré mucha información sobre ti, mamá… no se donde, pero estoy segura de que lo haré…

Pasaron las horas y el tren se detuvo… si, ya habían llegado a Hogwarts, al bajar del tren… había un revuelto de nuevos con antiguos… se vio la alta figura de Hagrid, quién saludaba a los conocidos.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año aquí en Hogwarts… por favor, pido a los nuevos alumnos ponerse al lado derecho y a los antiguos por aquí a la izquierda… -señaló el gigante, hubo varios choques entre nuevos y viejos, pero finalmente quedaron todos en su lado correcto- Bien, a los antiguos, en unos momentos vendrán los Prefectos de sus respectivas casas, así que por favor sean amables y esperen, en cuanto a los recién llegados, síganme…

Siguieron los nuevos a Hagrid, quién se encontró con una señora de edad… era profesora del lugar. Hagrid la saludó diciendo "Buenas noches, Profesora McGonagall" y de ahí los nuevos alumnos tuvieron que seguirla a ella, finalmente se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta, y la Profesora habló claramente.

-Alumnos, de ahora en adelante, Hogwarts será vuestra segunda casa… por lo que deberán respetarla y cumplir con las debidas reglas que se les impondrán… al entrar por esta puerta, comenzará la elección, donde cada uno de vosotros será elegido para entrar a una de las cuatro casas que viven dentro de este recinto. Más tarde, luego de la elección y de estar sentados en vuestras respectivas casas, hablará el Profesor Dumbledore, Director de este Colegio, por lo que deberán guardar completo silencio. Después de eso podrán disfrutar tranquilamente del gran festín para finalizar el día en sus habitaciones. Ahora por favor, entremos…

Las grandes puertas se abrieron… el lugar era gigantesco, había un completo silencio, las cuatro mesas miraban hacia el pasillo central, donde todos los alumnos sin casa emprendían el viaje hacia una importante decisión.

La Profesora McGonagall subió a buscar una lista con el nombre de cada uno de los alumnos nuevos, y volvió a bajar las cortas escaleras, un pequeño banquito había ahí, y sobre este, un viejo y sucio sombrero.

-Ahora por favor, presten atención a vuestros nombres, los iré llamando para que suban aquí, donde el Sombrero Seleccionador elegirá vuestra casa. Drake Frost, adelante.

-Sí -el pequeño subió nerviosamente y se sentó sobre el banquito, acto seguido, McGonagall colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza del niño-

-Uhn… ¿Qué tenemos aquí…? No es de elección difícil… un corazón puro como el tuyo tiene un lugar único aquí, por lo tanto, tu estarás en… ¡Ravenclaw! -el sombrero grito con su ronca voz y la mesa completa de Ravenclaw lanzó grandes ovaciones y el niño fue a sentarse allá-

-Era obvio de que no quedaría en Slytherin, era un perdedor más… -comentó Pansy a Crabbe-

-Seguimos… -hablo McGonagall- Jane Teooksburry

Así fueron subiendo uno por uno cada uno del grupo, Eos estaba muy nerviosa… escuchaba seguidamente al sombrero gritar: "Gryffindor", "Ravenclaw", "Gryffindor", "Hufflepuff", "Hufflepuff", "Slytherin", etc. Pero aún no era su turno… lo cual le hacia ponerse cada vez mas ansiosa por saber donde quedaría… ¿Sería Slytherin cómo dijo Potter?, si fuese así, ¿Debería odiarlos? Eos pensó que si quedaba en Slytherin, se encontraría con Malfoy, que hace un par de horas ni la tomó en cuenta, también estaría esa tal Pansy con la que supo que se odiaría hasta el final, sacudió su cabeza y dejo de pensar en ello, solo tendría que esperar. Quedaban ya solo 3 alumnos contándola… de seguro ahora era su turno, pero no. Pasó la última persona que se fue directo a Gryffindor.

-Bueno, esos han sido los alumnos nuevos de este año… -habló finalmente el director-

-Oigan, ¿Alguien ha visto a Snape? Aún no llega y tiene que recibir a los alumnos de Slytherin -comentó uno de los profesores a otro-

-Creo que se retrasó… -respondió cualquier otro-

-¡¡No puede ser…!!-pensó Eos muy avergonzada, escuchaba a todas las mesas murmullar sobre ella, que había quedado ahí sola, sin haber sido llamada, se escuchaban risas de parte de algunos- ¿Por qué no me han llamado? ¿Quizás me han saltado?... Pero… si me han visto aquí parada, y no han hecho nada -seguía pensando cosas desesperada mientras se cubría el rostro, se oyó nuevamente la voz del director-

-Este año, recibiremos a alguien de otro colegio… y no, no es un estudiante de intercambio… será como todos ustedes un estudiante más al cual trataran como si hubiese empezado con nosotros desde su primer año… este nuevo estudiante entrará a su cuarto año, queridos alumnos… -Dumbledore bajó los escalones y se acercó a Eos- Es tu turno… -Eos sonrió aliviada y pasó a sentarse en el banquito, en ese momentos todo se silenció para escuchar el comentario del Sombrero Seleccionador-

-Vaya vaya… una mente profunda, una mente pensadora y razonadora… oh no… aunque lo intentes mi pequeña niña, no podrás ocultar tus pensamientos de mi… yo puedo leer todo lo que piensas, lo que haz almacenado en esa cabeza… como a lo que haz venido a Hogwarts… descuida, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo, soy un libro cerrado… puedo decir de esta joven, que es muy segura y determinada por lo que veo, dime… ¿Tienes pensada alguna casa en especial?

-No… -respondió Eos a la pregunta del sombrero-

-Entonces déjame decidir por ti… al lugar que irás encontraras todo lo que necesitas… así que mucha suerte en… ¡¡Slytherin!!

-¡Oh! Felicidades, Srta. Nightteare, conocerá mucha gente interesante ahí, estoy seguro de que la pasará muy bien… -la felicito Dumbledore y la hizo tomar asiento en la mesa de los Slytherin-

Después de un largo discurso de bienvenida por parte del Director se escucharon las dos palabras que la mayoría esperaba.

-Que comience este nuevo año escolar con este Gran Festín que se ha preparado especialmente para ustedes

-Harry, tenias razón, ella quedó en Slytherin… -comentó Hal-

­-Te lo había dicho, ¿No?

----------

-¡Snape! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí, y si se que me retrasé -contestó este como siempre de mala gana a Hagrid-

-Este año no tienes muchos alumnos nuevos, si no me equivoco han sido tres… dos muchachos y una joven…

-Pues que bien… -sin mucho interés, apoyando su rostro sobre una mano, observó su mesa intentando buscar los rostros nuevos, encontró a los dos muchachos, ambos de cabellos oscuros y rostro duro, pero no veía a la joven… siguió buscándola con la mirada; se detuvo en el costado de la mesa, y un semblante de susto y sorpresa su apoderó de su cara, pero rápidamente sacudió su rostro, quizás fue una alucinación, pero al detenerse, aún estaba ahí… ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Podía ser?-

-¿Los encontraste? -preguntó Hagrid-

-¿Cómo se llama ella? -Snape preguntó ahora-

-No dijeron su apellido, pero parece que su nombre era Eos… si, eso era, ¿La conoces?

-No… -¡¿Qué era todo esto?! Esto había sorprendido a Snape… Era imposible-

Terminado todo, los prefectos levantaron a sus compañeros para llevarlos a las salas comunes, seguido de los profesores de estas. Todos los alumnos de Slytherin entraron en la sala común, una habitación con paredes de piedra, alumbrada por antorchas en la pared… tenía una gran chimenea, dos sillones individuales y uno doble, forrados en cuero negro, había también un gran estante, repleto de libros, los cuales captaron de inmediato al entrar la atención de Eos, mas atrás había una mesa y frente a esta, en la pared, el escudo gigante de Slytherin. Entró Snape a paso apresurado y se paró delante de todos.

-No repetiré esto dos veces, para los que no me conoces, soy Severus Snape, líder de la casa de Slytherin y Profesor de Pociones… -se oyó una leve carcajada, Eos recordó a su padre nombrar a Snape, y lo que le habían hecho aquella vez con Lucius, Snape caminó furtivamente hacía Eos (fue ella quien se rió) y se paró frente a ella, la joven levanto el rostro hacia Snape sin miedo-

-Está en problemas -susurraron algunos cuantos…

-¡¡SILENCIO!! -gritó Snape furioso- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Snape confundiéndola- ¿Y por qué estás así?

-¿Eh…? ¿Disculpe? -respondió Eos-

-Todos, lárguense a sus habitaciones… -gruñó Snape tronando los dedos, así todos lo hicieron, menos Eos quien sabía que el deseaba hablar con ella. Pensó que se había ganado un castigó, y en su primer día-

-…

Cuando todos se habían retirado, Snape volvió a preguntar:

-Responde, ¿Qué haces aquí Eos?

-¿Me conoce?

-Deja de bromear, no estoy para juegos tonta…

-¿Disculpe?

-¡Ya detente!

-Lo siento, no comprendo que quiere… -dijo Eos tranquilamente-


	4. Cuarta Parte

-¡Basta ya, Eos! Dime ¿Por qué rayos estás aquí? Tu estás muerta… -Snape se veía ya estresado pero su rostro cambio al decir las últimas palabras-

-Me confunde…

-Imposible, yo bien que te conozco, y lo sabes…

-¡Yo no lo conozco a usted!

-¿Cómo dices?...

-Exacto, usted me esta confundiendo con mi madre… -Eos tenía una expresión molesta- ¡Yo soy Eos Nightteare, no Eos Winds!

-¿N-Nightteare?

-Si… -la joven se cruzó de brazos-

-Entonces eres hija de ese imbécil…

-¡No insulte a mi padre! El es muy buena persona

-No puedo creer que Eos se haya quedado con ese idiota de Louis -pensó Snape-

-¿Ahora comprende como van las cosas? ¿O hace falta que se lo explique de otra forma?

-No me hables así, soy tu profesor, te puedo dar un buen castigo, y si sigues hablándome así cree que te lo daré con gusto, vete a tu habitación…

-Que alterado… -dijo para si misma y subió las escaleras hacia donde había visto subir a las demás chicas- Sin embargo… creo que obtendré toda la información que quiero de el…

-¡Maldición! -Snape golpeó la mesa- ¿Por qué con ese idiota Eos? ¡¿Por qué?! -se llevó una mano a la frente- ¿Qué te sucedió Eos…? Sólo apareciste sin vida un día, y nunca nadie supo que te ocurrió… rayos…

Eos se levantó temprano la mañana siguiente, cómo faltaban aún mas o menos una hora para que comenzaran las clases se vistió para echar un vistazo a los libros que se encontraban en estante de la sala común. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y se acercó al mueble… caminó de un lado a otro observando hacia arriba leyendo los nombres de los libros… probablemente unos cinco le parecieron interesantes. Momentos después sintió pasos y se volteó a ver de quién se trababa, ahí esta Malfoy… ¿Por qué siempre debían encontrarse? Pensó ella. Tan sólo lo vio y continuó en lo que estaba.

-¿Podrías saludar? Al menos… -dijo el-

-Lo mismo digo… -sin volverse para responder-

-No nos hemos visto anteriormente cómo para haberlo hecho… -fue a sentarse en el sillón doble, colocando los pies sobre una pequeña mesita que había entremedio del trío de sillones.

-¿Acaso no me viste en el tren? Fuiste tú quien vino a buscar a esa tal Pansy… que por cierto lo único que hace es babear por ti…

-¿Celosa?

-¿De qué?

-¿Por qué te enfadas entonces? -sin cambiar el tono-

-Olvídalo… no se puede hablar con gente como tú…

-Si te vi en el tren…

-No me interesa… me da igual…

-No se por qué, pero no me atreví a saludarte, de todos modos te veías molesta…

-Y lo estaba… esa amiga tuya es una mentirosa… yo nunca la boté al suelo

-Si lo sé, pero no la tomes en cuenta… le gusta alardear, ¿Qué te dijo Snape ayer?

-Nada importante… para ti…

-¿Por qué estás molesta? No te he hecho nada… -Draco volteó a verla-

-…

-¡Bah! Después no vengas a decirme que nadie te habla…

-No me preocupa…

-¿Qué tanto estás haciendo? -preguntó el muchacho intentando entablar una conversación-

-Busco algo para leer…

-En clases tendrás que leer bastante, enserio…

-¡Draco! ¿Tan temprano y ya despierto? -bajó Pansy corriendo y se tiró sobre el, acto seguido notó a Eos- ¿Y qué haces tu aquí? Debiste haber quedado en cualquier otra parte menos aquí…

-Cierra la boca, pareces una niña… -la calló Eos-

-Ven a callarme entonces… -respondió Pansy-

-No pierdo mi tiempo con niños…

-Si Pansy, cállate un rato por favor, me duele la cabeza…

-¡Oh! Mi Draco… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Llamo a la enfermera? -decía Pansy mientras acariciaba el rostro de Draco, quien retiró la mano de Parkinson de su cara molesto-

-Sólo guarda silencio…

Pociones… la primera clase de Eos en ese lugar. Volvería a ver a Snape. Bueno, será mejor que me agarre confianza, si no… el haber venido aquí sería en vano, pensó para ella Eos mientras cruzaba la puerta, fue a sentarse en la tercera fila, sacó todos los materiales que estaban apuntados en la pizarra al igual que los que ya se encontraban ahí, poco a poco el salón comenzó a llenarse; entró Draco con Pansy colgada de su brazo, y tras ellos Crabbe y Goyle, y así como venían se sentaron en la mitad del salón. Tan sólo se escuchó un fuerte golpe que procedió desde la puerta, ahí estaba la figura de Snape, pálida y de cabellos grasosos…

-Abran su libro en la página trescientos ochenta y dos en silencio, no quiero murmullos en mi salón de clase, así que preparen la poción que ahí se les indica, cuando la terminen me llaman para yo revisarla, la quiero terminada para el final de clase, ¿Qué esperan? No pierdan tiempo y ¡Comiencen ya! -Snape tomó asiento en su escritorio, pensando en alguna cosa-

Eos hojeó su libro y se dedicó a trabajar en la poción de desintoxicación indicada en aquella página. Transcurridos algunos minutos, la alumna de Gryffindor: Hermione Granger salto de su asiento.

-Profesor Snape, ya he terminado -exclamó y continuó de pie-

Snape caminó con el semblante fastidiado mientras pensaba en esta escena como un _deja-vu. _Continuó el tramo hasta el puesto de Hermione… vio todo en orden y la aprobó con las palabras "Ya conoces el resultado Granger". Estas palabras hicieron sentir orgullosa a la joven sentándose ya mas relajada vista por sus compañeros de mesa, la siguiente en terminar la poción fue Eos, que luego de la pequeña explosión Snape le dio el visto bueno, calificándola así con una buena nota. De a poco, el resto de los jóvenes en el aula acababan sus pociones, claro que no todos lograban éxito.

Finalmente terminó la hora de clase, y todos se retiraron, Eos cogió sus libros y se encaminó a la salida, ahí estaba Draco junto con Pansy quien se burlaba de Hermione, llamándola Sangre Sucia. Mas adelante estaban Harry, Ron y Hal.

-Oye, lo hiciste muy bien -dijo la última mencionada cuando Eos pasó a su lado-

-Si, gracias, creo que gracias a mi padre lo llevo en la sangre -agregó la joven-

-Y si quedaste en Slytherin como dijo Harry, espero que la rivalidad entre casas no se intrometa en nuestra amistad -rió Hal-

-Descuida, no soy como otros en mi casa, y no es mi propósito venir a discutir con otro, es mas… solo vengo a investigar sobre alguien sin molestar a nadie

-¿A quién estás investigando? -preguntó Harry intrigado-

-A mi madre, me gustaría saber como fue su vida dentro de Hogwarts, es por eso que me he cambiado, no se mucho de ella la verdad, solo que aquí estudió desde su tercer año

-Ya veo, quizás podamos ayudarte -agregó Hermione agregándose a la conversación-

-¡Sí! Es buena idea, ¿Qué opinas? -preguntó Ron-

-Gracias de todas formas… pero la verdad me gustaría hacerlo por mis medios… pero cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar… me gustaría contar con su ayuda si es posible -sonrió-

-Claro que si, ahí estaremos -agregaron los cuatro-

Terminadas las clases de ese día Eos fue a dar a la biblioteca, vagó durante unas horas entre estantes y polvorientos muebles con viejos libros, algunos tan antiguos que las hojas de estos prácticamente se deshacían al manosearlos. Entre su búsqueda, halló libros de recetas mágicas, antiguos diarios _El Profeta; _probó su suerte con los de los años de su madre en el colegio… pero nada escrito además de que otro séptimo año finalizaba en Hogwarts sin mas detalle. Continuó y continuó, en compañía de una lámpara a vela se adentro en no de los pasillos. Ahí fue donde encontró viejos anuarios y el primero a la vista era el de 1978, el año en que salió su madre y su padre. Emocionada al respecto lo tomó y con el salió de la biblioteca encaminándose a la sala común de Slytherin.

Subió a su cuarto a dejar sus pertenencias, volvió a bajar para sentarse en el sofá largo. Abrió el anuario y comenzó a toser, fue mucho el polvo que emanó… ¿Cuántos años habría permanecido si que nadie lo abriera? Alrededor de 15 años, o menos.

Dentro del anuario cerca de la mitad encontró a su padre, joven, apuesto, de gran sonrisa y elegante aspecto; "Louis Nightteare" en el título, siguió dando vuelta a las páginas y encontró a Lucius Malfoy, no había cambiado en mucho, en esa época llevaba el cabello un poco mas corto.

-Se parece a Draco… -Eos arrastró su mano sobre la fotografía- ¿Dónde está…?

Hojas mas adelante estaba ahí, Severus Snape, con la mirada pérdida, sin interés, no le dio tanta importancia y en la página siguiente, se encontraba al fin su madre: Eos Winds, tan igual a ella, con esos ojos claros color miel, el cabello oscuro y tez clara, varios minutos pasó observando la fotografía, de la cual en la misma hoja un poco mas abajo se encontraba firmada.

-¿Tu madre? -la del muchacho rubio la sacó de su estado de trance-

-¡Malfoy! -se volvió a observarlo mientras este rodeaba el sillón para finalizar sentado a su lado-

-No es así como me llamaste hace rato… -suspiró relajando su cuerpo mientras se hundía en el sillón-

-¿C-cuánto ratos llevas estando detrás mío? -preguntó Eos, abrazando el libro-

-Uhm… desde que abriste el libro. Entré y te vi ahí sentada y me acerqué, y tu no te percataste de ninguno de mis movimientos, jaja

-Debiste haberme dicho que estabas atrás mío… -Eos se sonrojó un poco-

-Pensé en hacerlo, pero te vi bien emocionada y dije: para que quitarle tiempo. Y fue por eso que me quedé callado. En fin… ¿Cómo fue que me habías llamado?

-Draco… -respondió con la cabeza gacha-


	5. Quinta Parte

-Ese soy yo, llámame así. Pues, la verdad estoy cansado que me digan Malfoy… es mi apellido, ya lo sé, pero tengo un nombre -y cruzó sus brazos por delante de su pecho- Es tarde ya… ¿No irás a dormir?

-No tengo sueño, ¿Por qué no vas tú? -expresó Eos observándolo-

-No, vengo recién llegando de la práctica de Quidditch, y estoy muy cansado ahora como para moverme… -se rió. La joven pensó para si misma que Draco tenía una bella sonrisa-

-Comprendo, yo también estaré un rato aquí…

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual solo los ruidos de los trozos de madera que ardían en la chimenea eran perceptibles.

-Aquel día en que nos vimos afuera de la tienda de varitas, luego de despedirnos, pregunté a mi padre que quiénes eran. El me dijo que tus padres habían sido amigos de el y mi madre, que los cuatro juntos habían estado en Slytherin, tu madre y tu padre eran de sangre pura y de familias con prestigio, pero no comprendo, porque decidiste entrar a Hogwarts ahora -Expresó Draco tranquilamente esperando una respuesta-

-Es que… me di cuenta de que no conocía nada de mi madre… a los años que yo nací ella desapareció, nadie supo mas de ella, pero si esta muerta; y fue hace poco que comencé a interesarme por lo que había sido la vida de mi madre, fue por eso que al enterarme de que estudió aquí, quise incorporarme, teniendo como de especie de misión saber lo mas posible de sus actos aquí… a eso he venido. Se que aquí encontraré todo lo que quiero saber -se sonrió-

-¿Has probado suerte ya?

-Sólo he encontrado este anuario… pero también se, que el Profesor Snape fue compañero de ella y mi padre, quizás el pueda ayudarme a saber mas sobre mamá -agregó-

-No creo que obtengas mucho de el… ya lo ves bien antisocial, con todo el mundo aquí es así… a lo mas hasta una castigo te de, necesitaras suerte si quieres obtener algo de el, bastante. Bueno creo que ya mejor vamos a dormir…

-Cierto, fue agradable hablar contigo, espero y no sea la última vez -ambos se incorporaron-

-Quien sabe… como sea. Buenas noches

-Si, que descanses -y ambos se alejaron por distintos rumbos hacia sus habitaciones-

Tiempo después.

El tiempo había transcurrido rápido aquellos días, hace unos pocos meses estaban comenzando las clases un primero de Septiembre y ya se encontraban en Noviembre. Cada cierto tiempo Eos se encontraba con Draco y hablaban un rato sentados en la sala común. Draco sentía ya más confianza al igual que ella, quizás hasta amigos ya eran, pero no se les veía caminar juntos por los corredores, o entrar a los salones el uno al lado del otro. Ambos pensaban que correrían rumores como que algo había entre ellos y cosas así, totalmente incoherentes y para nada ciertas, lo más probable era que por eso se hayan estado evitando. Sólo platicaban las noches que se topaban. Hubieron algunas veces en las que Hal y Harry se acocaban a Eos para hablarle sobre la información de su mamá, que si había encontrado algo. En todo ese tiempo había encontrado además del anuario, un tomo de la Revista _Corazón de Bruja _con un artículo sobre sus padre.

"_Se ha corrido la voz sobre el mas fresco_

_rumor entre el guapo Louis Nightteare_

_y la bella Eos Winds, quienes al parecer_

_tienen una relación de amor y odio, pues_

_se la pasan discutiendo, pero la mayor_

_parte del tiempo se les ve juntos…_

_¿Qué nos deja pensar esto? Es más aún,_

_ambos se conoces casi de jardín de infancia,_

_se dice también, que sus padres habrían_

_planeado la boda de ambos desde que se_

_conocieron._

_Lástima chicas… y chicos, es una pena_

_que esta delicia y este bombón tengan_

_dueño, al parecer tendremos que quedarnos_

_con lo único que nos resta, verlos caminar_

_por los corredores de Hogwarts"_

Eos se rió toda un tarde al leer una y otra vez el artículo, era cierto lo que su padre había dicho, discutían casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Aquella revista estaba en lo correcto, si había algo entre ellos mientras estaban en la escuela, pensó para si mismo la joven… pero eso era lo que ella creía.

En clases, Eos se había estado esforzando, tenía buenas calificaciones, sobre todo en transformaciones, se había convertido en su materia favorita, pociones también le parecía fácil y de cierto modo disfrutaba asistir a las clases de Snape, para ella, el era alguien interesante, se preguntaba que qué pensaba, puesto que le era imposible intentar descifrar sus pensamientos, sus ojos oscuros no reflejaban emoción alguna.

Se encontraban en el Gran Comedor todos cenando cuando llegó el correo, todos alzaban sus brazos esperando recibir algo, algunos obtenían grandes paquetes, otros pequeños, algunos recibían tan sólo una carta, como lo fue en el caso de Eos.

-Recibiste algo… ¿Qué es? -le pregunto Draco casi murmullando-

-Es una carta de mi padre -Eos abrió el sobre rojo y retiró de este la carta, de la cual se desprendió otro papel mas pequeño al cual la joven luego de cogerlo no le presto mas atención, se concentró en la carta-

"Hola Eos, que gusto saludarte hija, como lo has pasado allá, te extraño mucho, pero ya se acerca Navidad y pasaremos una semana juntos, ojala estés preparada ya, tienes mucho que contarme cuando llegues aquí, si no es fastidio claro. Bueno además de saludarte aquí envío tu permiso para ir a Hogsmeade, lo pasarás muy bien allá, no olvides probar la Cerveza de Mantequilla en _Las Tres Escobas_, también visita _Honeydukes _donde encontraras una cantidad de deliciosos y divertidos dulces (tráeme algunos, jajaja) y si vas a la Casa de los Gritos, por nada vayas sola ¿De acuerdo?... intenta también no alejarte del grupo o lograras perderte, en fin hija, que disfrutes mucho tus días en Hogwarts… ¿A que no te parece genial el lugar? Bueno, te cuidas mucho, se despide… Louis Nightteare, tu Padre"

-¿Hogsmeade? -se preguntó Eos-

-Ahh… si, verás; en el año vamos a ese lugar, en un pueblo lleno de tiendas y lugares donde pasar el tiempo. Ahí las conocerás, al parecer pasado mañana iremos por todo el día

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces hablando con ella? Es tan tonta que ni sabe donde queda Hogsmeade, de seguro a lo que entres al pueblo te perderás, ya que Draco y yo, Crabbe y Goyle estaremos juntos, puedes irte con tus amigos de Gryffindor, de seguro les agradará tener a uno mas de ellos en su grupo -saltó alarmante Pansy Parkinson-

-¿De que hablas Pansy? -pregunto Draco-

-Claro que si, la he visto hablando con Potter y su amiguita Hal, Nightteare es una de ellos, sangre sucia, no se que haces en Slytherin, manchas el nombre de nuestra casa, pequeña tonta -habló Pansy nuevamente-

-Estas mal… ella es de sangre pura Pansy, sus padres estuvieron en Slytherin…

-Pero da igual, si el hecho es que habla con esos idiotas de Gryffindor… ¿O lo vas a negar? -la vio desafiante-

-No hace falta negarlo, si he hablado con ellos, ya que fueron los primeros en hablarme en el vagón cuando me tiraste, y quizás talvez los considero mis amigos ya que están dispuestos a ayudarme, y sabes que… no tengo porque estarte dando explicaciones a una niña consentida como tu, me largo… -Eos cogió sus cosas y salió molesta del Gran Comedor, algunos profesores incluyendo a Snape observaron la escena-

-"El mismo carácter… sin duda es hija de Eos" -se dijo a si mismo el profesor que bien conoció a la madre de la joven-

Esa noche Eos no pudo dormir gracias a una pesadilla, se levantó apenas y se le notaba en el rostro que no había podido conciliar el sueño, en los pasillos algunos la quedaban viendo, arrastraba los pies y bostezaba a cada segundo, tenía clases de transformaciones con McGonagall. Eos entró al salón minutos después de que la clase haya comenzado.

-Señorita Nightteare, espero y esta sea la última vez que llegue tarde a una de mis clases, ya que, si vuelve a ocurrir, se quedará afuera sin poder ingresar a la siguiente. Además de ganarse un castigo, así que le recomiendo para evitar todo esto, que se levante un poco mas temprano, ahora por favor, vaya a sentarse -expresó McGonagall disgustada y la joven accedió tomando asiento en una de las primeras filas-

-Que sueño… -Eos dijo para si misma sacando los materiales como cada clase estaban indicados en la pizarra-

-Como estaba explicando, hoy practicaremos la transformación de un viejo caldero a una taza de porcelana, para eso, deberán practicar las palabras que están escritas de la forma en la que se pronuncia en su libro, ábranlo en la página doscientos ocho. -volvió a hablar la aguda voz de la profesora, de inmediato la mayoría de los alumnos comenzó a practicar el hechizo-

Sin darse cuenta Eos se durmió apoyada sobre su mesa, su sueño era profundo al parecer, ya que el muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado intento sacudirla para despertarla. Fue demasiado tarde, McGonagall la descubrió, y fue a darle con uno de sus libros a la mesa, el sonido que se produjo hizo que Eos prácticamente saltara de su asiento despertando.

-¡Señorita Nightteare! Una sala de clase no es un lugar al cual se venga a dormir, pensé que había sido clara anteriormente, pero tal parece que me equivoqué…

-L-lo siento…

-Nada de disculpas, vendrá conmigo a hablar con Severus a lo que termine la clase, para que le de una buena sanción… a ver si le queda claro -exclamó la profesora indignada-

Y así como dijo, ambas salieron de la sala de clases a buscar a Snape, probaron suerte en el salón de pociones que quedaba en las mazmorras, pero las clases ahí también habían acabado, pero aprovechando que se encontraban ahí se aproximaron al despacho, McGonagall tocó tres veces la puerta y salió Severus Snape preguntando alteradamente que qué ocurría.

-Mira Severus, la señorita Nightteare llegó hoy a mi clase a dormir, no me parece correcto que sea yo quien le otorgue un castigo puesto que no es de mi casa, es por eso que por ley debes ser tu quien se lo dé. Está en tus manos -explicó-

-Bien bien… no me esperaba verla en este tipo de circunstancia… joven Nightteare, descuida Minerva, mañana podrá pasar el día conmigo de castigo, tengo unos libros que necesitan ser limpiados… -sonrió malicioso-

-Disculpa Severus, pero mañana dudo que pueda ser, ya que es la salida de los jóvenes a Hogsmeade. ¿Te parece que sea al día siguiente?

-Seguro, no hay problemas por mi… entonces... la espero, pasado mañana temprano a las nueve… señorita -la observó detalladamente y cerró de golpe la puerta del despacho-

Eos llegó tarde ese día a la sala común, para su sorpresa Draco estaba ahí, como si la hubiese esperado. La joven entró y ambos se vieron, Draco le indicó que fuera a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Fuiste con Snape? -preguntó con interés-

-Si… pasado mañana debo estar en su despacho, habló algo de limpiar unos libros -respondió bostezando- Dios… estoy muerta del cansancio…

-Eso iba a preguntarte, que te ocurrió… ¿Por qué te dormiste?... primera vez que te ocurre, ¿No pudiste dormir?

-Tuve una pesadilla -dijo observando a otro lado avergonzada-

-Pobrecita… -Draco entre rió tomándola por los hombros y la acercó contra su pecho- Descansa…

-¿Uh?... -y si se quedó dormida-


	6. Sexta Parte

El fuego ardió durante toda la noche acompañando a ambos quienes dormían tranquilamente, Eos no tuvo pesadillas esa noche y Draco no pasó frío. La relación entre ambos sería mejor, si Pansy no estuviera de por medio. Ambos habían olvidado el viaje a Hogsmeade. Debían levantarse temprano, pero para la suerte de ambos las campanas sonaron despertándolos a ambos. Se incorporaron y se vieron a los ojos.

-¿T-tu?... ¿Yo y tu… aquí…? -Expresó Draco confundido, avergonzado y completamente rojo-

-N-no espera… A-ah… rayos, l-lo siento -Eos bajó el rostro para esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas apenas articulando las palabras- será mejor… que vaya a cambiarme, saldremos a Hogsmeade y… bueno… nos vemos luego, adiós -y se apresuró a llegar a su habitación-

Por su parte Draco la vio subir las escaleras y cuando la perdió de vista se desplomó nuevamente sobre el sofá, sonrojado… pero se le veía feliz. Al momento después los alumnos de cuarto año comenzaron a reunirse en la sala común, Pansy fue una de ellas, llevando unos pantalones ajustados y una playera de mangas largas.

-Draco, ¿Listo ya para irnos?

-Si… por supuesto

Entró a su vez el profesor Snape con su típico paso apresurado, se paró en frente de sus alumnos y comenzó a dar las últimas indicaciones para el paseo a Hogsmeade. Mientras hablaba salió Eos de la habitación, llevaba puesto una falda de jeans por sobre las rodillas unas botas color marrón al igual que su sweater y sin olvidarse de su bufanda de Slytherin. Snape la miró disgustado, ya que lo había interrumpido. Eos pasó por su lado y Snape le recordó que debía cumplir con el castigo que le habían asignado para el día siguiente, la joven asintió y tomó lugar con el resto del grupo.

-Como iba diciéndoles, eviten meterse en problemas, porque esperen a que me entere a que alguno de ustedes hizo alguna payasada, yo mismo me encargaré de que los expulsen de inmediato, ¡¿Entendieron?! -y al unísono todos los presentes respondieron con un "Sí" sin ánimos- Bien… lárguense ahora…

De a poco fueron saliendo para encontrarse con McGonagall que estaba recibiendo las autorizaciones. Esta vez Harry ya poseía su autorización para las salidas, y no debía ir bajo su capa de invisibilidad. La mirada de Eos se cruzo con la de Hal y el trío, intercambiando sonrisas. Hal llevaba puesto un jumper color verde petróleo sin mangas hasta la altura de las rodillas, bajo éste un sweater color crema y de cuello alto, unos zapatos negros, muy brillantes, lo que mostraba el empeño que había puesto en lustrarlos, sin olvidarse de las medias de igual color. Y como signo de orgullo ante su casa no podía olvidarse de su bufanda, se veía muy bien.

Draco observaba de reojo a Eos, que estaba completamente distraída observando al cielo, lo único que le faltaba sería perderse en aquella salida. La sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de la profesora a cargo de llevarlos; repitió a todos que por favor no se alejaran del grupo, que habría tiempo de recorrerlo todo. Habiendo finalizado, partieron rumbo a Hogsmeade.

-Visitaremos la casa de los gritos esta vez… ¿No? -preguntó Harry-

-¡Ay si! Por favor, vayamos, vayamos -expresó Hal con ansias-

-¿Tu que opinas Hermione? -habló Ron-

-Yo no quiero, prefiero ir donde Madame Rosberta y pasar un rato agradable ahí…

El grupito de Harry iba adelante, un poco mas atrás venían Draco, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle seguidos por algunos de Ravenclaw. Metros atrás Eos caminaba sola, observando los alrededores, le llamaba la atención el paisaje, todo cubierto de nieve, era precioso. Ya entrando al pueblo se podía observar a la gente entrando y saliendo de las distintas tiendas. Prácticamente todos los alumnos se apresuraron a llegar a _Honeydukes_. Todos querían probar los dulces que ahí se encontraban. Al entrar, debían esperar su turno, y cuando éste llegaba ordenaban muchos tipos de caramelos, y salían del lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por así decir. Eos esperó tranquilamente afuera, pasaría a comprar algo cuando ya estuvieran por irse del lugar, así no habrían tantos adentro y no tendría que esperar a que la atendieran. Ahí se encontraba apoyada contra una de las paredes, salió Pansy con una paleta color azul que le dejaba la lengua verde, y tras esta le seguía Draco que estiró disimuladamente el brazo hasta Eos para entregarle un caramelo de color rosa, ambos se vieron, Eos sonrió y se sonrojó al igual que el muchacho que continuó caminando para que Parkinson no armara un escándalo. Ambos se pararon unos metros frente a la puerta y se pusieron a hablar, mientras esperaban a Crabbe y Goyle, que aun seguían adentro de la pequeña tienda. Mientras tanto, Harry, Hermione, Hal y Ron siguieron caminando, se dirigían a _Las Tres Escobas_; el bar del pueblo, a beber un poco de la famosa Cerveza de mantequilla, Ron junto con Hermione caminaban adelante, discutiendo cualquier cosa, cada uno defendiendo casi a gritos su punto de vista, les seguían Hal junto a Harry, que hablaban animadamente, pero… de pronto la conversación entre ellos se detuvo, literalmente, la tierra se tragó a Harry. Éste al dar un pasó sintió como su cuerpo se hundió en la nieve y como acto reflejo agarró a tiempo la manga del sweater de Hal; pensando en que se "salvaría" de caer… sin embargo pensó mal y sólo logró llevarla junto con el en su caída, la cual estaba compuesta por un largo túnel finalizado en una caída sobre un poco paja de al menos dos metros, aún así en acto de protección, Harry, se volteó dejando a Hal caer sobre el para que nada le ocurriera. Mientras tanto…

-¡Mira, preguntémosles a Harry y a Hal que opinan y veras que tengo razón, y que tú estás equivocada Hermione!

-De acuerdo -y ambos se voltearon para ver que nadie es seguía el paso- ¿Dónde se metieron?

-No me preguntes a mí, de seguro se habrán ido a la _Casa de los gritos_ -dijo Ron molesto-

Eos había notado como los muchachos se habían encaminado, decidió acercarse a ellos pero ya les había perdido el rastro, intentó guiarse por las huellas y continuó el camino derecho hacia el frente. Draco observó como se alejaba y le sugirió a Parkinson que se adelantaran que los otros dos tardaban demasiado, Pansy aceptó y caminaron a paso lento.

-Draco… ¿No te parece hermoso este lugar? -le preguntó la joven caminando con los ojos cerrados-

-Ah… si claro, muy lindo, si Pansy -rió Draco, mirando hacia el frente extrañado, Eos había desaparecido, hace tan solo segundo estaba varios metros delante de el, y ahora no- Que extraño… ¿Dónde se metió? - pensó-

Ambos ya iban cerca de donde Malfoy había perdido a Eos, Pansy continuaba caminando con los ojos cerrados y se había adelantado algunos pasos, Draco caminaba lentamente ya desilusionado cuando sintió que sus pies no tocaban suelo firme, se vio cayendo por el mismo túnel que Harry y Hal… y Eos, que fue con quien se encontró Draco cuando llegó al final de su travesía. La vio, se vieron, levantó el rostro y se encontró con…

-¡¿Potter?!

-Ah… Malfoy, tiempo sin vernos -sonrió Harry irónicamente-

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Eos-

-No lo se… pero ya quiero salir -gritó Hal y su voz hizo eco-

-Justo lo que me faltaba, estar aquí con dos sangres sucias -se levantó y sacudió sus ropas-

Harry omitió el comentario de Malfoy y se cruzó de brazos, los cuatro vieron los alrededores, y solo había otro pequeño túnel.

-¿Creen que será buena idea continuar por aquel? -habló Hal-

-¿Qué repreguntas a mi, Gryffindor? -Draco y sus despectivos comentarios, Eos lo regañó-

-¡Hey! No te comportes como un engreído, discutiendo no lograremos salir de aquí… vamos, veamos con que nos encontramos -Draco vio a los otros dos con mala cara y siguió a la joven, después venía Hal y por último Harry-

-Este lugar me asusta… ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí Eos? -le habló nuevamente Hal-

-Los seguí a ustedes… y bueno, creo que me concentré demasiado en las huellas y no noté en agujero hasta que ya estaba en el túnel… -respondió avergonzada- ¿Cómo sucedió contigo Draco?

-¿Eh? A-ah… pues… -Draco se sonrojó, el conocía la razón, pero se negaba a entregarla- Bueno pues… solo me caí y ya

-Igual nosotros… -dijo Harry-

-Lo importante es ver como salimos de aquí… -siguieron adelante y se encontraron con una intersección… dos caminos distintos, ¿Cuál debían escoger?... Harry y Draco se miraron, con los ojos llenos de furia… no querían verse el uno al otro-

-Bueno, y como si yo quisiera estar encerrado aquí contigo Malfoy -grito Potter-

-No me lo recuerdes idiota, sería lo último que yo pediría, es por eso que aquí nos despedimos Potter…

-Si Malfoy, no quiero ver tu cara, lárgate. ¡O no, te hago el favor y me largo yo! -tomó de la muñeca a Hal a la vez que Malfoy la de Eos-

-¡Oigan! -dijeron ambas mientras eran prácticamente arrastradas cada una por las distintas rutas-

Caminaron ambos por el camino que habían escogidos, ambos maldiciendo, Draco a Potter, y Harry a Malfoy. Estaban gruñendo de rabia, y ambos pensaban que habían escogido el camino correcto, que lograrían salir mientras el otro seguiría ahí dentro perdido, se reían solos también, mientras tanto Hal… y Eos, sólo caminaban siguiendo los pasos de quien iba delante de ellas.

¡Si! Por fin la salida, dijeron para sus adentros ambos chicos, mientras frente a ellos se encontraba el final de túnel, se apresuraron tomando de la muñeca a ambas chicas. Pero…

-¡Conseguí salir! -gritaron emocionados, sin notarse, Eos y Hal se vieron con cara de que rayos…-

-Ahm…

-Harry…

-¿Harry? ¡¿Potter?! -toda la emoción que Draco sentía desapareció de un momento a otro transformándose en euforia, había creído ganarle a Harry y ahí frente a sus ojos estaba- ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Ambos caminos llevaban al mismo lugar… -no alcanzó Hal a terminar la frase cuando vio como Draco corrió a abalanzarse sobre Harry-

-¡Draco detente! -exclamó Eos, el resto cerró los ojos… sólo se escuchó el golpe, y luego de este todos entreabrieron sus ojos para encontrarse a Malfoy tumbado en el piso y a harry sin un rasguño a un par de metros-

-Maldita rama -maldijo Draco incorporándose-

-¡No te levantes! -advirtió Eos al ver a Draco levantarse apenas para volver a desplomarse-

-Mi pie… duele

-¡Ja! Eso te pasa por ser un idiota Malfoy -rio sin control Harry, Hal lo regañó-

-Te torciste el tobillo… déjame ver -Eos levantó el pantalón para ver su tobillo, puso uno de sus dedos suavemente sobre este y Draco colocó una mueca de dolor en su rostro- Si, te lo torciste…

-Maldita sea…

-¿Qué haremos ahora Eos? -le preguntó Hal-

-Necesitaré que me ayuden… -respondió mientras a su vez se quitaba la bufanda y la ataba apretadamente a la pierna de Draco, para evitar cualquier movimiento en su tobillo- Ayúdenme a cargarlo si… ¿Harry, podrías tu? -este sintió la mirada de ambas chicas sobre el y accedió-

-No puedo creerlo, y más encima tengo que ser acudido por éste… -habló Malfoy despectivamente-

-Bueno si no quieres, por mi te quedas aquí tirado… no suena tan mal la idea…

-¡Harry! No seas así y ayúdalo, ahora… -lo volvió a regañar Hal y este le hizo caso-


	7. Séptima Parte

Tras unos minutos de caminata, a paso lento, encontraron la salida, Hal estaba contentísima… por primera instancia había pensado que ahí se quedarían para siempre, pero se equivocó. Estaban en la calle principal de Hogsmeade, mas adelante estaba la tienda de bromas _Zonko, _la favorita de muchos del los jóvenes, pero los cuatro se dirigieron a _Las Tres Escobas_, habiendo decidido, que por lo que habían pasado aquel día quedaría entre ellos, así Harry y Hal, después de haber dejado a Malfoy en una de las mesas junto a Eos; se acercaron a Hermione y Ron que seguían discutiendo.

Eos le preguntó a Draco que cómo se encontraba, que si aún le dolía, el muchacho solo respondió que ya se le pasaría y sonrió. Eos le dio un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla para así mientras, acercarse a McGonagall y decirle que se encontraba lastimado. Minerva McGonagall a los momentos, reunió a todos los alumnos para regresar al castillo, después de todo, el tiempo ya había terminado. EN el camino de vuelta fueron Eos y Pansy que se encargaron de ayudar a Draco a caminar de vuelta mientras más atrás Hal y Harry veían divertidos la escena.

Llegando a Hogwarts Draco fue derivado a la enfermería, saldría de aquel lugar dentro de una hora a lo mas, Eos se disculpó con el, al no poder acompañarlo, pero explicó que se encontraba demasiado cansada y debía levantarse temprano mañana, que se iría a acostar para no llegar tarde al castigo. Acto seguido salió del lugar dejándolo con Pansy.

…

Eos consiguió levantarse temprano, rápidamente se vistió para luego peinarse. Buscó su bolso, pero… extrañamente no lograba encontrarlo.

-Rayos… ¿Dónde lo dejé…?

Revolvió entre sus ropas, pero resultó estar bajo la cama. En fin, lo cogió y bajó a la sala común, donde de su bolso sacó los libros que había tomado prestados del librero. Ahora si debía asistir a su castigo con el no muy afanado Profesor Severus Snape, Eos relajó sus músculos y salió del salón. Caminó a través de las mazmorras y escuchó de pronto su nombre…

-¡Eos! -se volteó para ver a Hal-

-Hola, ¿Qué andas haciendo por las mazmorras? -se preguntó extrañada-

-Es que olvide mi cuaderno, jajaja… que descuidada, y bueno, vine a buscarlo. ¿Y tú?

-Ahm… bueno, tengo castigo con Snape -dijo apretando los dientes-

-Oh… vaya, que mal… pero lo pasamos bien ayer, ¿No?

-Si, fue una aventura algo cómica, jaja, estoy esperando volver a ir -agregó Eos animada-

-A propósito… ¿Cómo sigue Draco, uh?

-Si ya debe estar mejor… es mas, yo pienso que lo dieron de alta anoche, lo mas seguro es que me lo encuentre luego -sonó la campana- ¡OH! No, no… no puedo llegar tarde, lo siento, debo irme ya ¡Adiós!

Luego de su improvista salida, Eos corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la puerta de su jefe de casa. Respirando agitadamente se paró frente a esta y golpeó dos veces. De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, enseñando el pálido rostro de Severus Snape. Ambos se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos…

-Señorita Nightteare… llega tarde… dos minutos, para ser preciso… pero como es su primera vez supondré que esto no ocurrió y llegó temprano, pase… -Snape le abrió la puerta y a la vez apartándose dejó a Eos entrar-

Se encontró con una pequeña habitación, rodeada de estantes, muebles y repisas llenos de libros y frascos con ingredientes y pociones. En una de las esquinas había un estante bastante más pequeño que el resto, este tenía más libros y cerca, había también una mesa y dos sillas.

-Bueno… te sentarás allá, y de ese estante que ves ahí -señalando el pequeño- … sacarás libro por libro y limpiaras de estos las tapas y contratapas, no quiero ningún gramo de polvo en ellos Señorita Nightteare, de ser así puede retirarse, pero del contrario comenzará desde el primero y no se irá hasta que queden todos bien limpios

-De acuerdo -respondió algo intimidada-

Luego de tomar asiento, Snape le entregó un trozo de tela humedecida para hacerle más fácil el trabajo. Eos cogió el primer libro de arriba, uno cubierto con cuero verde que decía en la tapa "Pociones: curso básico"… Snape se quedó viéndola unos momentos y se le vinieron muchos recuerdos a la cabeza, no quería pensar en ellos… así que para distraerse tomó cualquier otro libro y tomó asiento en la segunda silla.

Media hora transcurrida había bastado para que Eos recién terminara de limpiar la gruesa capa de polvo que a través de los años se había acumulado en todos esos libros. Jaja, no… vaya, ojala hubiese sido así de fácil… la verdad tan sólo había limpiado los libros de la primera de cuatro repisas… continuó con la segunda, donde habían libros mas pequeños… Eos pensó que ahorraría tiempo con esta repisa… tomó el siguiente libro con empastado de cuero azul grisáceo, le pareció muy lindo, y decidió echarle una hojeada, levantó la vista para ver a Snape que seguía leyendo, así abrió nada mas el libro.

-¡Woah! Que lindo lugar -exclamó la joven emocionada al ver en el libro un enorme campo de flores rojas cubiertas por la nieve, el grito hizo a Snape incorporar el rostro perdiendo la concentración en su lectura, Eos se sonrojó y escondió la mirada cerrando el libro para terminar de limpiarlo y colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar-

Pasó una hora y quince minutos mas, la joven había concluido con las siguientes dos repisas, y había notado que el profesor Snape se había quedado dormido con el libro entre las manos, aunque su "siesta" no fue muy larga que digamos, ya que Eos alcanzó a limpiar tan solo dos libros y este ya estaba despierto. Eos al notarlo soltó una risa y Severus Snape, el profesor… hizo un ademán de toser para quedar bien, pero estaba avergonzado.

Los siguientes libros que Eos limpio llamaron bastante su atención, había cinco iguales, largos y un tanto delgados, forrados en cuero negros y todos bien preservados. Limpió los tres primeros… sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de que se trataban, se contuvo a hojearlos, pero ya comenzando el cuarto no pudo resistir. Le echó una hojeada rápida y alcanzó a leer muchas fechas "3 de Abril"; "1ero de Junio"; etc. Snape continuaba con su librito que había tomado al principio. Eos al notar que estaba distraído volvió a abrirlo, al recordar las fechas pensó que lo mas probable se tratara de un diario… ¿Serían de Snape?... con la siguiente hojeada leyó entremedio su nombre… Le pareció extraño y volvió a ver, esta vez… leyó la oración completa: _Y vi a Eos como corrió a abrazar al idiota de Louis… ¿Por qué a el… Winds?_

-M-mi… ¡Mamá! -Snape saltó de su asiento, vio a Eos con uno de sus diarios en la mano y su rostro mostró un semblante de vergüenza mezclado con algo de temor y otras más emociones-

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces tú con eso? ¡Entrégamelo! -exclamó dejando atrás la formalidad-

-U-usted… ¿Hay mas cosas escritas de mi mamá aquí…?

-¡No!... no hay nada, dame eso acá -no gritó nervioso sin darle tiempo a Eos para pasárselo cuando ya se lo había arrancado de sus pequeñas manos- Ya es suficiente, no es necesario que limpies el resto de los libros, ya vete, gracias… fuera -la tomó del brazo y la jalo hacia la puerta, la cual abrió y luego de empujar a la joven hacia fuera cerró de un golpe-

Eos se quedó de pie frente a la puerta por unos momentos, pensó que quizás Severus Snape se arrepentiría de la forma en la que había reaccionado y le volvería a abrir para dejarle leer los diarios. Ella estaba segura que a través de estos conocería mucho más sobre Eos Winds… su propia madre. La puerta no volvió a abrirse, tuvo que irse resignada. Al menos ahora ya sabía de una fuente de información de la cual obtendría lo que buscaba, ahora solo necesitaba la ocasión perfecta para colarse al despacho si este no la dejase ir hacia su madre.

La joven Eos se encaminó a su habitación estando cansada, iría a recostarse lo mas probable, al llegar a su cama, encontró sobre ésta su bufanda. La cogió para guardarla, y al levantarla cayeron unos cuantos dulces y se desprendió un trozo de pergamino firmado por Draco, que decía:

"_Muchas Gracias"_

Eos no pudo evitar sonreír guardando los dulces y la bufanda en la mesita de noche. Se acostó y de inmediato se durmió.

…

Y finalmente llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Había pasado casi un mes desde el castigo con Snape, y Eos aún no encontraba un momento para meterse por decirlo, clandestinamente; al despacho de Snape… por supuesto éste nunca jamás mencionó, y de seguro tampoco se le pasó por la cabeza dejarla leer todos aquellos momentos que de a poco vivió y que tras cada año iba plasmando en aquellas hojas, que ahora Eos deseaba a mas no poder. Pero… Eos pensó… si se pasan siete años en Hogwarts… porque Snape solo tenía cinco… talvez perdió el resto, o solo no quiso escribirlos. Mientras ella seguía con sus pensamientos sentada en la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor, llegó una lechuza con una carta para ella. La joven la abrió y Draco que se encontraba junto a su lado pudo de igual modo leerla.

"_Hija… espero y ya hayas hecho tus maletas, como te prometí… nos veríamos en navidad, y ya tan solo faltan cuatro días, aún así mañana iré a buscarte, lo pasaremos muy bien juntos como antes y me contaras todo lo que has hecho, estoy seguro que serán cosas muy interesantes, en fin… nos vemos mañana._

_Se despide ansioso de verte,_

_Louis Nightteare, tu padre."_

-Pasaras navidad con tu padre. Genial, ¿No? -le preguntó Draco-

-Así es, no puedo esperar a verlo -sonrió Eos- ¿Tú igual lo pasarás con tus padres, verdad?

-Por supuesto que si, mi padre no tarda en venir a buscarme, de seguro mañana por la tarde esta aquí…

-Que bueno, si no llegara a verte, que tengas muy Feliz Navidad… Draco -volvió a sonreír-

-Si… gracias, igual para ti

A esa misma hora de la mañana siguiente, Louis Nightteare se encontraba esperando a su hija, Eos Nightteare. Cuando ambos se vieron corrieron a abrazarse dejando para más rato las charlas. Ella dejó unos momentos a su padre esperando ya que debía traer su equipaje, Prometió que iba y volvía, que no tardaría. En el transcurso de la espera Snape se cruzó por el lugar, pasó por enfrente de Louis sin verlo, o pretendiendo no verlo. Pero Nightteare lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Severus!... Mi compañero Severus Snape. Muchos años sin vernos, amigo -exclamo Louis-

-Oh… vaya, vaya… Louis, si, bastantes años -Snape lo vio no muy agradado-

-Supongo que ya notaste a mi hija… ¿No? Es igual a Eos -agregó para molestarlo, sabiendo que su comentario lo lastimaría de algún modo si aún no había superado lo de sus años de estudiante-

-Uhm… si… cómo no haberlo hecho, igual a su madre, lástima el apellido… el tuyo.

-Pues le queda bien, jaja -Louis se rió y su tonó de voz y mirada cambiaron a uno mas serio- No se te ocurra acercártele… no vaya a ser que las confundas…

-No soy un idiota, ya me voy -y sin despedirse continuó con su camino-

La hija de Louis aún no regresaba y ya se había tardado, pero ella quería despedirse de Draco, lástima que no logró encontrarlo. Por otra parte Hermione regresó con sus padres durante las vacaciones, Ron había invitado a Harry y a Hal a la Madriguera, los padres de Hal habían viajado a otro país y como estos eran bien amigos de los padres de Ron, no hubo problema en que ella pudiese acompañar a sus amigos y de paso conocer a todos los Weasley.

Eos finalmente se reencontró con su padre y ya estaban listos para irse.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Quería despedirme de un amigo, pero no logré encontrarlo, creo que sus padres ya vinieron a buscarlo, y muy temprano -respondió-

…

Padre e hija, llegaron a casa. Comieron algo y de inmediato, Louis comenzó a bombardeara su hija con preguntas.

-¿Y cuál es tu clase favorita?


	8. Octava Parte

-Me agrada mucho transformaciones, también pociones. Pero obtengo buenas calificaciones en todas las materias -respondió demostrando orgullo-

-¿Y que has hecho en tu tiempo libre? -continuó preguntando-

-Esto… he intentado averiguar más de mamá, vagando entre los libros de la biblioteca, encontré un viejo anuario, con una foto de ella, y también un artículo en un diario, que habla de mamá y tú papá -se rió-

-Vaya… -también rió este avergonzado- Bueno, pero al parecer lo has pasado muy bien, me contaste que has hecho amistad con Draco y unos muchachos de Gryffindor que te hablaron en el tren… está bien… pero, ¿Qué haremos mañana?

-Ahm… si, buena pregunta, pues, me gustaría ir al centro, así podría conseguir tu regalo de navidad -sonrió-

-De acuerdo, me parece excelente idea, tengo unas cosas que conseguir de todas formas -Louis vio la hora y ya iban a dar las once de la noche- A ver, debes estar cansada y mañana nos levantaremos temprano, mejor vayamos a dormir, ¿Te parece? -dijo incorporándose-

-Si… -bostezando- últimamente he estado algo cansada, me hará bien recostarme… Que tengas buenas noches papá… -agregó y luego subió a su habitación, que había permanecido intacta por aproximadamente tres meses-

…

Eos iba de tienda en tienda, pensando en que regalarle a su padre, también quería conseguir algo para Draco e inconcientemente igual algo para el profesor Snape. Entró a una tienda, y al ver la vitrina recordó a Draco consiguiéndose una pluma en clases, la cual nadie tenía para facilitarle, por lo que no pudo copiar la materia y se quedó atrasado. Igual se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de los diarios de Snape, todos escritos a mano y con tinta… ahí estaba el regalo… una pluma, nunca están demás… les sería útil. Compró tres plumas de la mejor calida, incluyendo una para su padre, ya la tres envueltas en paquetes diferentes, la joven salió a buscar a su padre, que la esperaba unos metros más allá.

-Mira… aquí tengo tu regalo -señaló Louis a su hija, enseñándole un paquete-

-Y este es el tuyo, pero no lo tendrás hasta navidad -dijo burlonamente-

-Ha sido una tarde larga. ¿Te parece si vamos por un helado? -la invito su padre, su hija aceptó con gusto-

Lo estaban pasando muy bien, todo era perfecto… lástima que en Hogwarts, mas exactamente en la sala común de Slytherin las cosas no iban iguales, todo el lugar en completo silencio y el sentado ahí solo frente al fuego…

…

Ambos se devolvieron a casa. Eos acomodó el regalo de su padre bajo el árbol, al igual que el último a dejar el de su hija, ambos reían y de pronto suena el teléfono.

-¡Yo voy! -exclamó Eos mientras corría a atender- ¿Diga?... ah... si, enseguida. Es para ti papá -cubriendo el auricular-

-¿Bueno?... ¡Pero!... si… es que no, bueno… Si, comprendo… mañana, adiós… -colgó-

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién era?

-Del ministerio, uno de los funcionarios enfermó y quieren que yo lo reemplace durante toda esta semana, y lo mas probable que para siempre, ya que quiere renunciar al cargo, es por eso que me lo darían a mi, si no vuele a presentarse, lo que significa que me ascenderían…

-¡Eso es genial! No puedes perder esta oportunidad…

-En parte si, pero es navidad, esta supuesto que la pasemos juntos -agregó apenado-

-Lo se… pero tenemos el día de mañana para estar juntos, aprovechémoslo al máximo -Eos corrió al árbol y tomó el pequeño regalo de su padre- ten… estoy segura de que te servirá mucho, ábrelo -sonrió y su padre lo abrió con cuidado sacando la pluma que por cierto había pensado en comprar-

-¡Eos! Muchas gracias -se acercó a abrazarla- no sabes que falta me hacía una de estas…

-No hay de que, acerté con tu regalo, ya ves -rió-

-Ahora ve por el tuyo -Eos fue por el y lo abrió, encontrando un set de pociones, con frascos y todo eso que se utilizan en la clase de Snape, y venían junto con un libro con distintas y avanzadas fórmulas, de las cuales su padre estaba seguro que lograría realizar en poco tiempo-

-Si, me serán muy útil para clases, gracias papá

-No te preocupes, lo compré pensado para tus clases. Ahora Eos… mañana por la tarde regresaras a hogwarts de acuerdo, ya que no tiene ninguna gracias que te quedes aquí sola -ella asintió- así que iré a dejarte al Expreso cerca de las diez de la noche… desgraciadamente, mañana parte a esa hora…

-Descuida, el horario es lo de menos… ya me voy a dormir, ¿Si?

-Igual yo, estoy agotado… que descanses hija -se acercó a ella para despedirse besándola en la frente-

…

Eos se embarcó a las diez con cuarenta y cinco minutos de la noche, su padre se despidió de ella muy apenado, no quería que sucedieran las cosas así. Ella solo dijo que se preocupara ahora por su trabajo, ya que era un cargo importante. Y así se despidieron esperando volver a verse nuevamente.

Una hora mas tarde Eos ya estaba en la entrada del castillo, Filch se encargó de guiar a los jóvenes hasta la entrada. Faltando quince minutos para navidad Eos caminó por el pasillo de las mazmorras, deteniéndose ante la puerta del despacho de Snape, tocó dos veces, y la puerta si se abrió.

-¿Tú… qué haces aquí? -preguntó sorprendido-

-Mi papá fue llamado para trabajar en estas fechas. O simplemente regresé, y traje algo para usted -sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño y delicado regalo y se lo entregó- Que tenga Feliz Navidad, profesor Snape -y se fue dejándolo algo confundido-

Entró a la sala común, tan desolada, oscura, solo se veía el fuego que brotaba, estaba helado… dejo sus pertenencias y bajó a sentarse sobre el sofá. Le pareció oír a alguien, debió suponer que se trataba de algún alumno de primer o segundo año, pero no, ahí estaba Malfoy dormido, sobre el sofá en el que se iba a sentar.

-¿Draco?... -se acercó mas a el y este al escuchar su nombre, entreabrió los ojos y se despertó-

-Eos…

-¿Qué sucedió? Pensé que te habías ido con tus padres, como me habías dicho…

-No… te mentí, no me escribieron para volver; sino nada mas deseándome Feliz Navidad, creo que irían donde algún amigo… pero se olvidaron de mi… Pero… ¿Y tu?... -estaba extrañado, hablando muy calmado, y para nada animado-

-Mi papá esta trabajando, yo me devolví para no quedarme sola en casa, no pensé encontrarte aquí…

-Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy regresaron a sus casas… -rio- Gracias…

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué?

-Por acompañarme, pensé que pasaría navidad sólo, pero llegaste tú, y aquí estamos los dos…

-Si… mira ten -dijo Eos tomando de su bolsillo el regalo de Draco-

-¿P-para… mi? -ella asintió- ¿Y puedo abrirlo? -volvió a asentir y Draco abrió su regalo- ¡Una pluma! Lo que me faltaba, muchas gracias Eos, la cuidaré mucho -sonrió y Eos lo abrazó acariciando su rubio cabello-

-Tranquilo, no es nada -en eso las campanas sonaron doce veces indicando que Navidad había llegado- Feliz Navidad Draco

-Feliz Navidad… Eos… -y la besó, Eos no supo de que forma reaccionar, pero… le correspondió y luego de separarse Draco se recostó sobre el regazo de la joven que continuaba acariciando su cabello, ambos… con la vista fija en la chimenea- Feliz Navidad… -volvió a repetir-

A la mañana siguiente, ambos acudieron al desayuno en el Gran Comedor, donde Dumbledore informó a todos los alumnos presentes, que se habían quedado, quien sabe por qué motivo; que en la noche se realizaría el tradicional banquete, que cada año en fecha Navidad era acudido por los afortunados que pasaban los festejos en el castillo.

-Es por eso, que espero… esperamos, que todos asistan, disfrutaran de un buen momento y una agradable cena… -y luego de finalizar sus palabras tomó asiento y continuaron con el desayuno-

Draco le preguntó a Eos que si iría al susodicho festín. Ella aceptó acompañarlo, y notó como Severus Snape la observaba disimuladamente, apoyado sobre sus manos entrelazas, sostenidas por sus codos contra la mesa. Tenía la mirada clavada en ella, pensaba para si… lo igual a Eos que era, mismas facciones, acciones, mismas aptitudes… se sentía como de vuelta en clases, reviviendo las fechas de cuando el perteneció al alumnado en Hogwarts, donde aprendí bastante, y vivió siete años de su vida, y Eos… ahí con el, quizás se oiga como un cobarde, recordó a Louis…

-_Qué cobarde eres, teniendo que esconderte tras Eos, siempre tras ella, siempre te está defendiendo, ¡¡Ya déjala tranquila!!_

-Ese idiota… -pensó para si mismo, aquella vez el comentario lo hirió, ahora recordarlo… igual lo hacía-

Eos se sintió incomoda, no era necesario ver a Snape para saber que la observaba, le pidió a Draco salir del lugar y este accedió. Ambos se dirigieron a los terrenos del colegio. Ninguno volvió a mencionar algo sobre aquel beso navideño, continuaron igual que como si realmente no hubiese sucedido nada de aquello, era extraño. Continuaron caminando, hablaron un rato siguiendo la caminata y ya luego, ambos se quedaron sin palabras que decir, llegaron al momento en que el silencio no era incomodo para ninguno de los dos, sino que era armonioso. Draco y Eos eran capaces de llegar a ese estado de comunicación, de vez en cuando, Draco volteaba a verla y ella le sonreía, el muchacho sentía sus mejillas enrojecer y llevaba la vista al frente, se le notaba en el rostro cierta alegría.

No notaron cuanto habían caminado, encontrándose cerca de la cancha de Quidditch, lo que le recordó a Draco que pronto comenzaría la temporada.

-Oye… Eos, ¿Has pensado ingresar al equipo de Quidditch? Yo soy buscador…

-La verdad no… no me agrada realmente -respondió no prestando interés-

-¿Por qué no?... ¿Tienes miedo a caerte o algo así? -se bufó el-

-¡No rías! No es eso…

-¿De veras? Sabes, ya pronto se abrirá la temporada de partidos de Quidditch, y juntó con eso las postulaciones al equipo, anda anímate, podrías quedar… sería genial estar contigo en el equipo

-Aunque postulara, dudo que quedé, no soy hábil en eso…

-Intentemos. _Accio Nimbus 2001… _

-Espera, ¿Qué haces? -y Eos vio de pronto como la escoba que había acompañado a Draco en varios de los partidos llegó a su lado-

-Sube a ella, te la presto -el muchacho le extendió la mano con la cual sujetaba su escoba-


	9. Novena Parte

-No… no subiré a esa cosa, lo siento -observando el artefacto de reojo y a brazos cruzado-

-Anda, como no lo intentas -con el hechizo de levitación, Draco sostuvo la escoba en el aire, aproximadamente a unos 80 centímetros del suelo y se acercó a Eos, la cogió por la cintura y la subió a la escoba como sea. Comenzó a gritar pidiendo que la bajara de inmediato, que le parecía muy rudo de su parte lo que había hecho, mientras se aferraba fuertemente para no caer-

-Tranquilízate… aun no te has ni elevado…

-¿Ah?... Ah si, claro que lo sabía -llevándose las manos a la cadera lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, estuvo a punto de caerse pero Draco la sujetó subiendo a la escoba tras ella… Eos se volvió a sostener y el joven pasó sus manos alrededor del torso de ella para… de alguna forma en una especie de abrazo evitar que pudiera caerse, sujetando la escoba con ambas manos delante de las de ella. Sorprendida, Eos volvió el rostro y se encontró con la sonrisa de Draco, esta vez fue ella la que se sonrojó- ¿Q-qué haces Draco…?

-Tu tranquila y no te alarmes… -con un pequeño golpe sobre es césped la escoba se elevó por los aires. Eos sintió algo de vértigo-

-No… no, no, no, no… -repitió seguidamente- No quiero estar aquí, ¡Bájame, bájame! -nuevamente comenzó a gritar, Draco reía-

-Te advierto que si continuas sacudiéndote así, caeremos los dos, perderé el control… ¿No quieres eso, verdad? -bromeó, Eos se tranquilizó, al menos intentó, apretó los ojos para no ver a que altura se encontraba, aunque volaban a una velocidad moderada, el viento era algo fuerte, revolvía los cabellos de ambos-

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos? -preguntó Eos aún manteniendo los ojos cerrados, al sentir todo en silenció y su cuerpo sin movimiento- ¿Ya estamos en tierra firme, o qué?

-No se… ¿No quieres abrir los ojos para ver? -preguntó el muchacho con una voz muy tranquila- Anda… ábrelos

Eos le hizo casó, a decir verdad… no, no estaban en el suelo, estaban a cientos de metros de altura sobre el… era impresionante la vista, Eos no alcanza a distinguir bien, pero parecían estar sobre el lago. Eos se alarmó, tomó una gran bocanada de aire al observar el paisaje para contenerse.

-Es una linda vista…

-Cierto que si… ¿No?, ya viste, no fue tan malo, además… no temas, estas con un experto en vuelo -expresó con tono orgulloso-

Eos volvió el rostro nuevamente y se observaron, la ocasión estaba dada. Draco dejó una mano libre y quitó el cabello que era arrastrado por el viento sobre uno de los ojos de la joven, con delicadeza bajo la mano y acarició su mejilla para luego tomarla por el cuello y llevarla hasta sus labios. Fue un beso suave y muy dulce. Al separarse sonrieron un poco ruborizados.

-Volvamos ya… ¿De acuerdo? -preguntó calmadamente Draco-

-Si… gracias, Draco… -agregó ella volviendo a sujetarse con fuerza de la escoba-

Esa noche asistieron al banquete, Eos dijo que lo acompañaría y ahí estaban los dos juntos.

Eos pensaba en que sus vacaciones, a pesar de no haber estado con su padre, fueron bastante buenas, había conocido el otro lado de Draco, el dulce y buena persona, a pesar de que siempre era así con ella, pero al estar con Crabbe y Goyle, junto a Pansy, la verdad era alguien muy distinto, era rudo y grosero con quien se le cruzara, sobre todo con Potter, bueno, Potter era igual que el cuando se encontraban, se tiraban insultos, varias veces casi se golpearon si no era que un profesor acudía los alrededores.

Draco por su parte, había tenido unas dulces vacaciones -como pensaba para si mismo- Eos le parecía de cierto modo algo misteriosa, era muy callada, muy tranquila, pasaba desapercibida, era todo lo contrario a Pansy… aunque el no sabía bien sobre el propósito de la joven en Hogwarts, se sentía realmente atraído por ella, todo lo que ella hiciera sería perfecto para el, sea caminar o tan solo sonreír, la había visto dormir, y temblar de miedo sobre su escoba, también estudiar, leer y escribir en sus pergaminos… siempre tan dedicada y había otra cosa que le encantaba de ella, era que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, el solo debía pedir su ayuda y ella le concedería un poco de su tiempo, sin duda era lo que el quería, el… había descubierto, que le gustaba, que de a poco se había ido, o se estaba… enamorando de la joven, Eos Nightteare.

Ya habiendo concluido la semana de vacaciones otorgada a los alumnos por la fechas de Navidad, todos regresaron a Hogwarts. Las clases continuarían normales, y debían esforzarse mas ahora, ya que dentro de algunos meses comenzarían los exámenes finales. A su vez, junto con la llegada de todos, incluyendo a Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson, para no levantar sospechas de que algo había entre ellos, Draco y Eos dejaron de frecuentarse y volvieron a encontrarse durante algunos recesos, las comidas y algunas veces durante las noches en la sala común, pero nada entre ellos sucedió, ahora volvieron a ser amigos, y se dedicaban a entablar duraderas conversaciones. Junto con el término de las vacaciones, acabó también el descaso de la joven por buscar algún medio por el cual escabullirse al despacho de su profesor de pociones y Jefe de Casa: Severus Snape. Ahora debería volver a ingeniárselas para encontrar la manera de llegar a esos diarios.

La primera clase que tuvieron los alumnos de cuarto año, de las salas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, fue transformaciones. Ahora comenzaban con cosas más difíciles, como animales. En esta clase debía transformar una paloma en una jaula para aves. Después de varios intentos algunos de los alumnos más capacitados lograron el cometido, así fueron Hal, Hermione, Pansy, Harry también lo logró, y por supuesto Draco, que junto con la ayuda de Eos, obtuvieron E. "Extraordinario". El resto de los alumnos, ya con más intentos y con dificultad, lograban extraños resultados, como palomas con cuerpo de jaula, o jaulas con patas de paloma… uno de los resultados mas curiosos que salió, que fue de Neville Longbotton, obtuvo un paloma con plumas de acero… del material que estaba forjada la jaula. ¿Qué rayos era eso? Neville pareció avergonzarse.

-Vamos, joven Longbotton, intente de nuevo… -lo animó McGonagall-

También… como Draco le había mencionado a Eos, comenzaron las selecciones para los equipos de Quidditch, desde los cursos de segundo en adelante, les era permitido postular a los estudiantes.

Terminadas las elecciones, la segunda semana de enero, comenzaron los partidos de Quidditch, Draco invito a Eos verlo competir, ya que Slytherin abriría la temporada contra Hufflepuff. Eos sintió curiosidad y decidió acudir a ver el desplante de su compañero de casa y año en la cancha.

Poco a poco, las graderías comenzaban a llenarse, a lo lejos se escuchaba a los gemelos Weasley, tomando las apuestas. Eos observó desde su asiento, junto a Crabbe, el resto del lugar, totalmente, poblado, frente a ella, estaban los profesores, entre ellos y con una cara de no muy agradado, Snape, sentado entre McGonagall y la Profesora de Herbología, Pomona Sprout. A decir verdad… Severus se veía abrumado.

Siguiendo con la vista, llegó a las graderías de los de Gryffindor, ahí estaban Harry junto a Hal, y Hermione hablando con Ron. Hal pareció notar a Eos observando el cuartelo y le hizo señas con la mano que Eos disimuladamente respondió.

-¿Saludando a tus amiguitos sangre-sucia? -Pansy lo notó y no pudo evitar fastidiarla- Sabes… debiste haber quedado junto a los mugrosos esos, así nos hubieses dejado tranquilos a Draco, y a mi… perno, tuviste que venir a fastidiarme…

-Como sea… no era mi intención… -agregó Eos sin prestarle atención y con cierta ironía-

-¡¡Y… Draco Malfoy atrapa la _Snitch_!! Termina el juego, felicidades Slytherin -gritaba emocionado el comentarista- Fue un juego duro, estando casi empatados a 97 los de Hufflepuff contra 95 los de Slytherin, pero sin duda una victoria justa. -al momento en que anunció los resultados las gradas de las serpientes reventó en gritos y aplausos, Eos se limitó a aplaudir emocionada-

Cuando iban de regresó, Draco se acerco a Eos para hablarle, la joven lo abrazó discretamente felicitándolo y diciéndole que lo había hecho muy bien, estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Ay… no fue nada, ya sabes, te dije que era experto.

Eos volvió a pensar en lo que había viste ese día en el partido sentados en las gradas… si… ahí estaba el… Snape. Snape… Quidditch, debe estar presentes en los partidos… uhm… si. ¡Eso es!

-¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

-¿Qué cosa Eos? -preguntó tras ella Hal, que se acercaba con Harry y Ron-

-¡Potter! ¿Te gustó mi atrapada? Todo un éxito… -habló con orgullo Malfoy al ver a su enemigo frente a el-

-Si, si… Malfoy, buena atrapada, pero hubiese sido mejor si te hubieses caído de la escoba y hubieses dejado al otro buscador tomar la Snitch. Oh, y al caerte, que te hubieses roto algo, eso hubiese sido perfecto… es una lástima -le respondió sin miedo Harry-

-Lo único que sucede es que estas celoso, eso pasa Potter…

-Claro que no ¿Cómo se te ocurre que estaría celoso de ti? Sería ridículo, no tengo nada que envidiarte, maldito arrogante -Draco con furia lo tomó por el cuello del chaleco de colegio color gris-

-Vuelve a repetírmelo, cicatrizado… -ambos se vieron con odio-

-¡Hey, hey! Basta ustedes dos, fue suficiente -Hal los separó, tomando a Harry del brazo y Eos a Draco-

-Tranquilo, Harry eso no estuvo bien, tampoco tu Draco, deben dejar de insultarse el uno al otro… ¿De acuerdo? -habló Eos-

-Como sea, me voy… hablamos luego Eos -y Draco se fue junto a Crabbe y Goyle aprovechando de que Pansy no se encontraba cerca-

-Que orgulloso… bueno Eos, que era lo que decías… -continuó Hal-

-Ah… -comenzaron a caminar los tres. Harry mientras arreglaba su cuello- Si, que ya tengo una idea de cómo entrar al despacho del profesor Snape -bajando la voz un poco-

-¿¡Qué!?...

-¿Por qué quieres entrar ahí? -Harry se notó sorprendido-

-Hay información de mi madre ahí, y se que me será útil… y estoy segura de que el profesor no querrá compartirla conmigo, es por eso que decidí tomarla por mi cuenta, y lo haré…

-Bueno… ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? -preguntó Harry nuevamente-

-Con el próximo partido de Quidditch, será Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff… peor la cosa es que, para los partidos, todos los profesores deben estar presentes, incluyendo…

-… a Snape… buen plan Eos, me sorprendes -añadió Hal-

-Gracias, la cosa es que ahí tomaré la oportunidad, les juro que si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de haberlo hecho hoy, hubiese ido, pero no se me ocurrió, que desgracia, en fin, solo debo esperar ahora… -agregó-

-Puedes contar conmigo -dijo Harry, Hal agregó lo mismo- Podemos ayudarte a vigilar el pasillo…

-Eso estaría perfecto, cuento con su ayuda entonces muchachos.

Ya en la sala común de Slytherin, el fuego hacía crujir la madera, era lo que entregaba la calidez a aquella habitación de piedra, que por estar ahora en invierno, era mas helada que el resto del año, andar con bufanda y largas túnicas de color negro se hacían casi una obligación, claro, si es que no querías pescar un resfriado.

Esa misma noche Eos comentó a Draco acerca del plan que tenía ideado. Draco le ofreció ayuda, Eos aceptó contar con ella, se quedaron un rato mas y cuando ya les entró el sueño se desearon las buenas noches y cada uno fue a sus respectivo cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente, tenían clases de Herbología, les enseñarían a obtener raíces con propiedades curativas, tales como para fiebre y resfríos, cosas simples. Fue una buena clase, no estaría demás si se perdía enferma por ahí, pensó Eos.

Adelantando unos días, llegó el fin de semana, saldrían a Hogsmeade, esta vez si que obtendría los caramelos que no pudo comprar cuando se perdió. En el camino se fue junto a Harry y su grupo, Draco no entendió porque los eligió a ellos en vez de a el, supuso que era por Pansy, si… debió ser por ella.


	10. Décima Parte

Como la joven Nightteare iba cerca del principio, se apresuró a entrar a _Honeydukes _para ser una de las primeras en ser atendida. Compró varias cajas de _Grageas de todos los Sabores, _también unas cuantas _Babosas de Gelatina_ que se vendían muy bien, y sabían igual que su popularidad, dos _Ranas de Chocolate _y una _Varita de Regaliz_. Quienes seguían tras ella, compraron algunos caramelos con efectos especiales, como los _Ratones de Helado_ que al masticarlos hacen que los dientes castañeen. Las _Plumas_ _de azúcar Hilado_ se veían realmente deliciosas.

Luego visitaron la tienda de bromas _Zonko_, Eos quería ver esa tal Taza que muerde la nariz, de la cual Ron no dejaba de hablar. Mas tarde, visitaron la _Casa de la Plumas_ donde la joven quedó maravillada con las bellas plumas, quiso comprar una… pero gasto sus últimas monedas en la curiosa taza, que en realidad le había agradado, dejo la pluma para una próxima vez. Al momento en que salieron, Draco apresurado se cruzó con ella y entró al mismo lugar, al cruzarse se sonrieron calidamente.

-¿Hay algo entre Draco y tu? -preguntó Hal-

-Sólo somos amigos, y nos llevamos muy bien, sólo eso -respondió sin inquietarse-

-Ah... de acuerdo -sonó convencida- Saben… a mi hasta me parece atractivo, no es un chico feo, es una pena… que sea tan orgullo y prejuicioso -volvió a hablar Hermione-

-Si… si… como digas Hermione -Ron sonó molesto-

-Huelo celos, jaja… -rió Harry y Hal le siguió- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?... ¿A dónde vamos?

-Yo digo que vayamos todos a bebernos un gran vaso de hidromiel, o cerveza de mantequilla, como cada uno prefiera… esta un poco helado, así que nos vendría bien, ¿Qué opinan? -ofreció Ron olvidando el asunto-

-Si, vayamos, me agrada la idea -repuso Eos-

Se encaminaron todos a _Las tres Escobas_ y se sentaron en una de las mesas desocupadas, al lado de una polvorienta ventana que era cruzada por una telaraña. Corría una brisa afuera, era helada, estaban en pleno invierno. Enseguida llegó Madame Rosberta con el pedido de los muchachos, Harry y Hermione pidieron una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, mientras que Ron, Hal y Eos, quisieron beber hidromiel, una deliciosa bebida. Fue un buen día en Hogsmeade, continuaron hablando y de pronto Hal habló:

-Oye Eos… y ya sabes cuando es el próximo partido ¿No?

-La verdad no… alguno de ustedes saben, Harry tu eres capitán, lo mas probable es que sepas…

-Jaja, si… será dentro de una semana, el miércoles de la próxima semana… debemos estar alertas, que no se nos vaya a pasar -respondió Harry-

-Lo se, Draco estará presente igual, me ofreció su ayuda -Potter puso una expresión de fastidio-

-Ya somos tres… Hermione, Ron, ¿Vendrán ustedes igual? -agregó Hal-

-No creo que sea buena idea, levantaríamos sospechas al no estar los cuatro, ya saben… Dumbledore no es cualquier persona… pero sabe guardar secretos, eso si puedo afirmarles, Ronald y yo nos quedaremos en el partido

-De acuerdo… ideemos un plan… -dijo Harry-

-Como ustedes se quedarán afuera vigilando, que Harry esté en la puerta, Draco por un extremo del corredor y Hal del otro, y si ven que el profesor Snape se acerca, habrá que avisarle a Harry lo antes posible, ahí entonces, Harry, tocarás la puerta del despacho tres veces, así sabré que eres tu y que no es seguro permanecer adentro, de esa forma saldré y nos iremos. No es muy difícil de ejecutar, ¿O si? -explicó la joven Eos-

-Me parece buen plan, hagámoslo -dijeron al unísono-

Esa misma tarde, debieron volver al castillo, Eos nuevamente caminó junto a Hal y sus amigos. Durante la noche, Draco se topó con Eos y esta le pidió unos minutos, Malfoy se hizo de rogar, parecía fastidiado con ella, claro como no estarlo, si pasó la tarde con San Potter en vez de el… como sea, igual la escuchó…

-¡¿Potter y la otra también estarán ahí?!

-Uhm… si… hubiese sido demasiado trabajo para ti solo, por eso es bueno que ellos estén… ¿Cuento contigo aún?

-¡Claro que si! No creas que te abandonaré, estaré ahí, enserio… -hablo el muchacho-

-Gracias… Draco -se acercó a el y se paró de puntas para besarlo en la mejilla, el se sonrojó- Que tengas buenas noches…

-También tu, Eos… -y se dirigieron a sus cuartos-

Despertaron, y ya habían pasado dos días, era lunes, asistieron a clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Repasaron las Maldiciones Imperdonables, las cuales al utilizarlas, eras un pasaje directo a Azkaban, la prisión de los Magos y Brujas, como había explicado el profesor. Fue una clase interesante. En ella, Eos también supo que el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, era el deseado por Severus Snape, pero Dumbledore nunca había accedido a dárselo, por temor a que volviera a sus andaderas de Mortífago. Así es, el tan misterioso profesor de Pociones, había (o sigue siendo) un Mortífago, en otras palabras… uno de los secuaces del Seño de las Tinieblas, como algunos lo conocían, o el Innombrable… mas bien, Lord Voldemort.

Llegó el día miércoles, si… era el día, durante la mañana Draco le recordó a Eos, ella le agradeció. Fueron a desayunar, y desde la mesa de Gryffindor, saludaron a la joven que les devolvió el saludo agitando la mano con una sonrisa. Luego de una clase de encantamientos comenzaría el partido, todos caminaron hacia la gran cancha, y en efecto junto con los profesores venía Snape, era perfecto, todo marchaba bien, entraron Draco, Harry (que se fulminaron con la mirada) seguidos de Hal, Eos… Hermione y Ron. No les era conveniente dejar el partido antes de que comenzara. Esperaron a que ya llevaran cincuenta puntos por parte de Ravenclaw. El partido duraría bastante, ya que los buscadores de ambos no eran los mejores que digamos. Cuando Hufflepuff anotó el siguiente punto, los cuatro involucrados dejaron sus lugares en las graderías esperando no haber sido vistos. Ya dentro del castillo…

-Es ahora… no perdamos tiempo -dijo Hal mientras corrían a las mazmorras-

-¿Quién se quedará de este extremo?

-Que ella lo haga -dijo Draco-

-Estoy de acuerdo -en modo de afirmación, no se encontraban a mas de ocho metros de la puerta del despacho, donde comenzaba una pequeña curva- Ahora vayan, vayan -sacudiendo las manos como diciendo ya esfúmense-

-Suerte… -le dio Eos junto con Harry-

Siguieron hasta la puerta, Draco se despidió de Eos y caminó los metros hacia el otro extremo, donde se encontraba la esquina, ahí se quedó, mientras Harry y Eos estaba frente a la puerta, que por cierto, estaba cerrada, de seguro con un encantamiento.

-_Alohomora_ -expresó Eos empuñando la varita, la puerta hizo un ruido. Se abrió, celebró con Harry la hazaña- Recuerda, tres golpes y sabré que se trata de ti -Harry asintió y sin esperar Eos se metió al despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ella, en sus lugares aguardaron Harry, Draco y Hal-

Eos se acercó con el paso apresurado al mueble más pequeño donde se encontraban los libros la vez pasada. ¡¡No estaban!! Se desesperó y comenzó a revisar los estantes mientras pensaba que era obvio que no estarían en el mismo lugar, que eran fáciles de encontrar, pero Eos sentía que estaban en la habitación, lo cual la hizo seguir revisando, mueble por mueble, repisa por repisa… habían pasado diez minutos y los tres muchachos creían haber logrado su objetivo, pero de pronto comenzó a llenarse de cánticos y gritos de victoria, era obvio que el juego había terminado. Oh no… por su lado, Draco no notó a Snape, mientras que en corredor donde estaba Hal, se había llenado de alumnos que no le dejaban ver si se acercaba el profesor de Pociones, sin embargo sólo lo notó… cuando pasó apresurado por su lado.


	11. Undécima Parte

-Maldición… -pensó y lo siguió intentando pasarlo, pero fue tarde, Harry lo vio venir y sólo alcanzó a golpear dos veces, Eos esperó la tercera, pero nada, despreocupada continuó buscando-

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? -Harry se volteó angustiado y tartamudeó mentiras-

-Lo siento Harry… -dijo Hal por lo bajo-

-¿Usted también? -agregó Snape-

-A-a-ah… s-señor, vera… si, eso, bueno estaba buscándolo… Hal también… ¿Verdad? -ella asintió y a su vez, acudió Malfoy a la pequeña junta-

-¿Qué p-pasó…? -no terminó al ver a su jefe de casa-

-Buscábamos al profesor Snape, Malfoy… -dijo Hal para actualizarlo y no cometiera algún error-

-Ah… ah, si… también yo -agregó siguiendo las señas que Hal le hacia-

-Si como no, ya váyanse de aquí, lárguense, no me fastidien… -Severus cogió el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró, los tres continuaron ahí de pie, lo que hizo que el profesor comenzara a sospechar, dentro del despacho Eos había divisado a lo alto de una repisa los diarios, lo consiguió… o eso pensó, ya que escuchó la puerta abrirse. "Oh no…" se dijo corriendo a esconderse bajo la mesa. Snape cerró la puerta tras el y se adentró a su oficina, su lugar… observó con cautela, y sus delgados labios dejaron escapar un suspiro de fastidio. Caminó a su mesa y se quedó de pie delante esta, Eos sintió temor… de pronto, ella vio como Severus Snape, comenzó a agacharse para quedar a su altura, sus ojos se encontraron con los de los de Nightteare…

-Sal de ahí, maldita sea -en su rostro se veía la rabia-

-Y-yo… lo sien…

-¡¡Que salgas ya!! -gritó, ella accedió y se quedó de pie con la mirada gacha, Snape se aproximó a abrir la puerta encontrándose nuevamente con los tres de antes, los entró a cada uno al despacho y los mando a colocarse de lado junto a Eos- … que vergüenza, enserio, dos de mis alumnos y dos mas de Gryffindor, pero esto no se queda así, ¿Quién me va a explicar?... ¿Quién organizó todo esto?... -nadie decía nada, estaban muy intimidados- ¡Hablen!

-Yo fui señor… -habló Eos a los segundos después, Draco la observó tragando saliva-

-… -Snape pareció muy defraudado- No me esperaba esto de ti, Eos…

-Y-yo lo sien… -intentó disculparse por segunda vez, pero volvió a ser interrumpida-

-No, nada aquí de disculpas, ya lo hiciste, y ustedes tres están igual de involucrados… ¿O me equivoco?... Potter…

-Si señor, nosotros colaboramos con ella -dijo Draco, ya que Harry no logró hablar… pensó que esta vez si había llegado demasiado lejos- Quedamos en vigilar la entrada, por si usted venía…

-Lo cual no les resultó -gruñó Snape- … esto tendrá sus efectos secundarios, se los aseguro… pasaran cuatro fines de semana, sin acudir a Hogsmeade -a Hal pareció dolerle- ya que la pasaran conmigo, como castigo, pobre de alguno de ustedes, que se digne a faltar o retrasarse, porque me encargaré de hablar con Dumbledore, y McGonagall para determinar la fecha de su expulsión… Aunque, debido a algo que tengo pendiente, disfruten su último fin de semana en el pueblucho ese, porque no lo volverán a ver hasta dentro de un mes, ya saben… la próxima semana a las seis de la tarde los quiero frente a la puerta -finalizó algo mas calmado-

-Si señor… -hablaron los cuatro-

-Ahora váyanse, si no quieren que me arrepienta y vaya a hablar con la persona debida para expulsarlos en este mismo instante… -fue la puerta, la cual la abrió y los cuatro salieron. Snape se acercó al estante donde estaban sus diarios y notó que uno estaba torcido, como si hubiesen intentado removerlo, y así fue, pero justo en ese momento entró el y no se pudo lograr extraerlo por completo. A eso había venido Eos… pensó el-

Afuera seguían los cuatro de pie, Malfoy volvió a poner su expresión de malo… dirigiéndole furtivas miradas a Hal…

-Todo es por su culpa… de la sangre sucia

-¡Hey! No te pases… no lo vi venir… -agregó apenada- Lo siento mucho Eos…

-No te preocupes, al menos lo intentamos…

-Ni hablar de Potter, que ni si quiera pudo advertirte Eos, parece que la cicatriz no lo deja actuar a voluntad propia…

-Cierra la boca Malfoy, que desagradable eres…

-¡Ay si…! -poniendo voz aguda y para completar la frase cambiando el tono a uno mas serio- Ni creas que te haré caso Potter, ni bajo la maldición _Imperio_…

-Ya no discutan, quien tiene que disculparse aquí soy yo, yo los metí a cada uno de ustedes en esto, desde el principio esto me correspondía solo a mi… -habló Eos calmadamente-

-Claro que no… yo me ofrecí para ayudarte, igual Harry y supongo que el niñito ese, Malfoy… también -el asintió orgullo de haberse ofrecido a ayudarla- Entonces, nosotros nos involucramos, tu nunca nos pediste ayuda, así asistiremos a los castigos

-Habla por ti sangre sucia… -haciendo el movimiento de "Blah, blah" con las manos"

-¡Draco! -exclamó Eos algo asustada, lo expulsarían si no se presentaba-

-¡Claro que si iré! -al notar a Eos, que suspiró aliviada-

-Hey, ustedes, regresen a sus salas comunes ahora… -les dirigió la palabra uno de los prefectos que rondaba el área en esos momentos, los dos muchachos, Potter y Malfoy se vieron con odio una última vez antes de regresar a sus salas comunes-

-Nos vemos luego Hal… -se despidió Eos y acto seguido siguió a Draco que la esperaba un poco más adelante-

Los siguientes días pasaron rápido, los cuatro jóvenes deseaban que así de rápido pasara el mes con Snape. Hermione y Ron al escuchar la historia, se rieron por un buen rato, eso les pasaba por meterse en la boca del lobo.

Fueron a Hogsmeade, y aprovecharon de comprar de todo tipo de caramelos: "Necesitamos muchas provisiones" como les dijo Hal, que no se resistía a una _Rana de Chocolate _o alguna _Pluma de azúcar hilado_, Eos caminaba junto a Draco, le preguntó si quería acompañarla a La casa de las Plumas y este accedió. Cuando entraron Eos se dispuso a buscar la que le había llamado la atención, pero no la encontró… se la habían llevado.

-Qué lástima… -y volvieron a salir- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No se, ya lo hemos visto todo, vamos a dar una vuelta, cerca de aquí hay un lugar donde se puede observar la casa de los gritos… ¿Vienes? -ella lo acompañó a una pequeña planicie, rodeada de altos pinos y una cerca, y efectivamente se podía ver la aquella curiosa construcción, que a través de los años se había ido desgastando… estaba un poco chueca-

-Esta todo nevado, todo muy lindo…

-El año pasado estuve aquí y estaba igual de nevado y… -fue cortado-

-¡Apresúrate Harry!

-Si… ya voy Hal… -intentando seguirle el paso-

-¿¡Pero qué..!? ¿Ustedes de nuevo?...

-¡Malfoy…! -exclamó Harry-

-¡¡Ahh!! ¿Por qué siempre vienes a donde yo estoy? ¿Qué tienes conmigo? -lo miró raro y con la cara de pocos amigos, estaba muy molesto- Eres terrible Potter, deja de fastidiar a las personas… ¿Quieres? Ahora te largas de aquí, Eos y yo estábamos primero, la sangre-sucia y tú pueden venir después…

-Oye Malfoy, tu no eres nadie para venir a corrernos de aquí… -lo regañó Hal- … a menos que aquí sea tu propiedad, y hayas comprado el terreno…

-Mira… ahora que lo mencionas, podría hacerlo, y así no podrías pisar todo este lugar con tus mugrosos pies de sangre-sucia…

-Bien por mi el ser una sangre-sucia entonces, lo prefiero antes de ser alguien como tu, engreído y cruel…

-Y yo ni si quiera se porque te estoy hablando, y como digo… me arrastraré como la serpiente que soy, antes de sociabilizar con un muggle o un sangre sucia… -dijo-

-Oh… ¿Enserio? Uhm… ahora estas sociabilizando, conmigo, una sangre-sucia… -desafiándolo-

-Jaja, tú sólo te contradices Malfoy -rio Harry-

-Cállate cicatrizado -y continuaron discutiendo… Eos aprendió a no prestarles atención-

Pasaron los días y conforme avanzaba la semana se aproximaba el primer día de castigo, en clases de Pociones, el profesor Snape se los recordaba tan solo con la mirada, que ahora comenzaba a estremecer a Eos. El día viernes en clases de Historia de la Magia, Cuthbert Binns, el profesor, con sus clases totalmente monótonas, les dio de deber escribir treinta y cinco centímetros de pergamino sobre la guerra entre Orcos y Duendes del pantano.

Aquella noche en la sala común Eos decidió concluir la tarea ahora, para poder descansar y no preocuparse a última hora o peor aún, presentarse a la clase sin el trabajo. Terminó bien tarde, y sólo quería su cama, a la que de inmediato se fue a acostar, para así levantarse a las dos de la tarde de aquel mismo día, pues había madrugado escribiendo mas de lo que Binns había pedido.

A las seis de la tarde, eran los únicos en el colegio además de los de primer y segundo año… Estaban los cuatro jóvenes ahí de pie frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape.

-Al menos ya estamos aquí… -dijo Eos tan sólo faltando un minuto para que dieran las seis-

-Ya es hora -agregó con desdén Harry-

-Ya cierra la boca, Potter -bufó Draco mientras se escuchaban las seis campanadas, las cuales tras finalizar, dieron paso a Snape que abría la puerta de su privado despacho-

-Muy bien, muy bien… -repitió casi en tono cantado- me gusta así… a la hora, síganme -finalizó cambiando el tono y emprendiendo camino hacia la habitual sala de Pociones-

Al llegar al salón Snape se paró delante del escritorio, los cinco presentes se intercambiaban miradas. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio.

-Bien… espero que puedan… no, más bien que hagan lo que les indicaré. Es simple, limpien el salón. Les recordaré que el uso de magia les está prohibido, encontrarán todo lo necesario allá atrás. Quiero mesas, muebles y el piso, todo limpio, ah… también las ventanas, así que no pierdan tiempo porqué todo de estar listo antes de la hora a la que deban ir a la cama -estaba el salón oscuro, no había mucha luz, ya que comenzaba a oscurecer, así que Snape les proporcionó un hechizo temporal que les proporcionaría un soleado día dentro de aquella habitación, y se dispuso a salir- Que quede todo bien… -y al parecer escucharon una disimulada carcajada proveniente del profesor que de un seco golpe, cerró la puerta dejando a los cuatro ahí dentro-

-¿Quién hace qué? -preguntó Hal-

-Ni modo, yo haré las ventanas… -con fastidio expresó Draco que caminó hacia donde estaban los utensilios-

-Hal y yo podemos limpiar el piso… -ofreció Harry-

-De acuerdo, yo haré las mesas y los muebles, todos felices y contentos, no perdamos tiempo… -expresó Eos con un suspiro al final de la frase, los tres caminaron hacia donde Draco se había dirigido para obtener lo que necesitaban-

Habían baldes con agua, paños viejos, escobas igual de viejas y detergente. Draco cogió un balde, un paño y un poco de detergente para limpiar las ventanas. Eos cogió lo mismo que el muchacho, dejándole a Hal y a Harry los baldes restantes, algo de detergente y las escobas.

Comenzaron y no se sentían para nada animados. Draco pensaba para si mismo que esto no debería porque estar haciéndolo. El, un sangre pura trabajando como un asqueroso _muggle_, este tipo de cosas quedaban bien para los sangre sucia, como Potter y Granger, no para el que en su casa para este tipo de trabajos disponía de elfos domésticos que facilitaban todo. Limpiaba los vidrios con un movimientos continuo de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada perdida afuera, quien sabe donde… eso demostraba lo aburrido que sin duda se encontraba, volteó el rostro continuando con el mismo movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, el brazo había comenzado a cansársele y decidió ahora limpiar de izquierda a derecha, sin notar que donde tenía la mano ya estaba limpio.

A su espalda, la joven Eos observaba el paño con detenimiento sosteniéndolo con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el detergente, untó el paño en el agua y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al hacer contacto, estaba tan fría como el hielo propio. Acto seguido lo estrujo un poco para dejarlo solo húmedo y vertió un poco del jabón sobre el paño para comenzar a frotarlo contra la mesa de Snape. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ser limpiada? Dios… estaba asquerosa, con una sola pasada, el paño quedó negro por la parte que había hecho contacto con la madera, volvió a meterlo en el agua para limpiarlo, y así se lo pasó hasta terminarla, siguió con los pupitres de los alumnos, estos lucían menos sucios que la mesa de su jefe de casa. Procuró no resbalar con el agua enjabonada que corría por el suelo.

-Me imagino la cantidad de pociones que deben de haber caído sobre este piso… -expresó Hal-

-O sobre estas mesas… hubieses visto la del Profesor Snape, estaba muy sucia, pero quedó como nueva… -comentó Eos- ¿Cómo vas con las ventanas, Draco?

-No me preguntes… -respondió de mala gana y cierto tono de sufrimiento, esto no era para el, ya lo había descubierto, Harry no pudo evitar reír seguido de Hal que rió igual o tanto mas fuerte- Cierren la boca ustedes dos traidores a la sangre, es difícil para alguien como yo, pero veo que a Potter no le cuesta trabajo, claro el está acostumbrado, este es su rubro después de todo, pensándolo bien, sabes Potter, después de que termines en Hogwarts, podrías dedicarte a limpiar lo baños del ministerio, les sería útil esa ayuda… y tu amiguita sangre sucia puede ayudar igual… -expresó con orgullo de sus palabras, Eos no dijo nada-

-Pues al menos así nos ganaremos la vida y nos volveremos independientes, en cambio tú, vivirás eternamente colgado del brazo de tus padres… -respondió Hal molesta-

-Si es que no los meten a _Azkaban_ antes… por crueles -tanto como Harry y Hal estallaron en carcajadas, eso de seguro lo había molestado, y si le molestó porque vieron como bajaba de la mesa en la que estaba de pie para alcanzar los vitrales para abalanzarse contra Harry que había sacado su varita, Eos le bloqueó el camino a Draco y negó con la cabeza, este se contuvo… y miró a su rival con odio, Hal también había tomado el brazo de Harry para hacer que este bajara la varita, estaban llenos de problemas ya y no querían mas-

-Tienes suerte Potter, pero te haré tragar tus palabras… -y volvió a lo que estaba con la ventana siguiente-

Hal limpiaba con ímpetu el suelo, los comentarios de Draco eran muy crueles, pero siempre encontraba como responderle. Harry de igual modo remojaba la escoba en el balde y la pasaba por el piso enjabonado, estaba bien resbaloso, pero aún así habiéndose dado cuenta Hal pisó mal… y para evitar caer, jaló del sweater de Harry para mantenerse de pie, pero esto hizo que perdieran el equilibrio, intentaban mantenerse estables pero estaba como hielo… y no habían mesas ni sillas para sostenerse, ya que las había corrido para limpiar aquel sector, terminaron por desplomarse, Hal sobre Harry, y no solo eso, también sus labios, que no encontraron mejor refugio que sobre los de el muchacho. Se sonrojaron por completo, Eos se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar gritar de asombro, Draco no se dio cuenta, solo exclamó un: "¡Dejen de hacer ruido, maldita sea!" sin voltearse.


	12. Duodécima Parte

Hal y Harry separaron sus labios y se miraron… ¿Cómo debían seguir? Y volvieron a besarse instintivamente, pero al darse cuenta ambos se pusieron de pié. Se sostenían mutuamente para que no volvieran a caer, seguían igual de sonrojados ya cuando mantuvieron el equilibrio, se soltaron.

-Ya si… ahí, cuidado, no caigas… -hablaban entrecortado-

Hal hizo señas a Eos para que no dijera nada a Draco, ya que si se enteraba, lo publicaría y los fastidiaría el resto de sus vidas con bromas totalmente dedicadas a ellos dos y lo ocurrido. Eos se encogió de hombros y sonrió en signo de aprobación.

Habían finalizado… _al fin_, expresaron al unísono, Draco dormitaba apoyado sobre el hombro de Eos, y Harry llevaba los baldes al lugar de donde los habían obtenido. Hal estaba sentado sobre el escritorio de Snape y bajó de un salto cuando se abrió de golpe -nuevamente- la puerta dejando ver el semblante de su profesor de Pociones. Observó el trabajo de los cuatro jóvenes, las mesas estaban limpias, al igual que el suelo que en ciertos lugares brillaba, las ventanas ya no cargaban esa gruesa capa de polvo y dejaban observar la luna hacia fuera.

-Se ve bien… ¿No? -preguntó Hal-

-Pudo haber quedado mejor… y lo saben -contestó con desgano- Ahora vayan a dormir, los veré en mi despacho la semana que viene, el sábado… sin falta -el semblante de Eos se sorprendió… justo en el día de… su cumpleaños, lindo regalo-

Los cuatro alumnos salieron del salón de Pociones, el tramo era mas largo para los dos muchachos de Gryffindor, así que, luego de despedirse, se encaminaron arrastrando los pies por cansancio. Draco llevaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Eos como apoyo, estaba fatigado, caminaba lentamente y ella le seguía el paso. Iba pensando… había olvidado su cumpleaños, y ahora que Snape lo había mencionado aquel día sábado caía la fecha donde cumpliría quince años. Recordó la primera vez que se encontró con Draco Malfoy y sus padres afuera de _Ollivander's_... ella había creído que el muchacho tenía quince cuando en realidad tenía catorce, igual que ella.

-¿Cuándo estará Draco de cumpleaños…? -se cuestionó Eos en un pensamiento-

-Tengo sueño… estoy cansado… solo quiero… dormir… -musitó el muchacho cuando ya se encontraban frente a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin, aún cargado por Eos-

-Grito mudo… -dijo la joven y tras ser la contraseña correcta, se abrió entrada hacia la habitación con paredes de piedra-

Ya adentro, intentó sacar a Draco de su sueño, para que fuera a su habitación a dormir, pero no hubo caso con el, lo llevó al sofá y lo recostó a lo largo frente a la chimenea. Tomó una de las frazadas que había sobre el otro sillón y lo cubrió, quitó los cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos cerrados y le acarició la frente.

-Que descanses… -y la joven subió a su habitación-

Por suerte resultó ser domingo a la mañana siguiente, estaba helado, aún era necesario cargar con la túnicas y bufandas. Aunque la joven ya estaba despierta, en ningún momento se le cruzó por la mente poner un pie fuera de la cama. Mientras seguía recostada en esta, se preguntó si Draco había pasado bien la noche. Dieron las doce del medio día y en la habitación, ninguna de las alumnas con las que compartía el cuarto, se encontraba. Y decidió bajar a desayunar, en el Gran Comedor se habría encontrado con Draco, que le ofreció un lugar a su lado. Mas tarde Eos acudió a dar un paseo por las orillas del lago, se sentó en una roca y ahí se quedó.

El día lunes por la mañana, tuvieron clases de Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick. Aprendieron sobre el encantamiento convocador.

-_Accio_ es lo que deben pronunciar al momento de lanzar el encantamiento -explico el profesor mientras indicaba los movimientos con las manos y todo eso. Momentos después todos los alumnos se encontraban en uno de los extremos de la sala intentando llamar una pluma. Eos lo logró de inmediato, Draco le siguió junto con Pansy-

La clase en si estuvo muy interesante y de seguro sería un encantamiento que utilizarían a menudo, por lo tanto una clase efectiva.

El día martes no pasó nada interesante, al igual que el miércoles, de vez en cuento se encontraban con Snape en los pasillos, y este no dejaba de recordarles sobre el siguiente castigo del día sábado. Hal y Harry, solo expresaban con desánimo un: "Ya…" y Eos junto con Draco asentían evitando decir algo que los pusiera en un nuevo castigo. Eso sería lo último que querían.

A la hora del almuerzo el día jueves, llegó la correspondencia, muchas lechuzas con periódicos de _El Profeta_, otras cargaban algún paquete, de variados tamaños, y otras tan simplemente una carta. Ese fue el caso de Eos.

La lechuza de su padre se posó frente a ella, estiró la pata derecha para que ella tomara el sobre y así lo hizo. Luego de cogerlo le dio a la lechuza una hoja de lechuga y esta luego de engullirla, salió del Gran Comedor. La joven terminó de mascar lo que tenía en la boca y abrió el sobre.

"Querida Eos:

Se acerca tu cumpleaños, pero decidí adelantarme, será el primer cumpleaños que pase lejos de ti, pero no significa que no lo recordaré, es mas, prepararé un pastel aunque no te encuentres aquí… (Quizás termine comiéndolo yo solo, jaja) Pero en fin hija, solo quería decirte que para cuando regreses lo celebraremos juntos, no quise enviarte un regalo, no se bien que podría gustarte a estas alturas. Por eso ya lo elegirás tú cuando estés de vuelta. Bueno, que pases un buen día sábado de cumpleaños. Descansa hasta tarde, has lo que te guste y nos estamos comunicando. Adiós.

Te quiere, Louis Nightteare.

Tu Padre"

Finalizó la carta viendo la elegante firma de su padre y dio un suspiro.

-¿Era tu padre? ¿Qué decía? -preguntó Draco con intriga-

-Solo me felicitaba por mi cumpleaños -sonrió-

-¿Estás hoy de cumpleaños? -exclamó alarmado-

-Jaja, descuida, no… hoy no… el sábado… -agregó-

-No puede ser, de regalo recibirás un castigo con Snape, eso no es justo…

-Ya está dado, para ser sincera, cuando nos impusieron los castigos no recordaba nada de mi cumpleaños, por eso me dio igual, y ahora tendrás que darme igual también

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, claro que si… -volvió a sonreír-

Esa tarde en la sala común, Eos no encontró por ninguna parte a Draco, subió a su cuarto y ahí sobre su cama se tumbó.

Aquella tarde, luego del almuerzo, Draco había salido en dirección a las mazmorras. Quería hablar con Snape. Se paró frente a la puerta y la golpeó con fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurre, Draco? -vociferó molestó el profesor, Draco entró al despacho-

-Quería hablarle, un momento…

-Hazlo rápido -agregó fastidiado- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Es sobre… Eos…

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿¡Le pasó algo!?

-No… bueno… es referente a ella… y con el castigo de este sábado…

-Si crees que cancelaré el castigo estás equivocado…

-Es que ella está de cumpleaños señor… ¡Éste sábado!

-¿Y eso qué? No es excusa, lo siento mucho… los espero éste sábado, ahora fuera…

-Pero señor, no podría considerarlo, solo a ella déjela fuera de éste… por… por favor -expresó con cierta dificultad en las últimas palabras-

-Que ya dije que no, largo, fuera de aquí -y lo echó de su despacho cerrando de un fuerte y seco portazo la puerta-

-Rayos… al menos lo intenté… discúlpame Eos… -dijo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la sala común-

Mientras en su despacho Snape fue a sentarse donde se encontraba antes de ser interrumpido, recordó que Eos, su alumna; estaría de cumpleaños el día que tenía castigo con el, mala suerte, pensó. No era culpa suya. Aún así, se sintió mal… no del todo, solo un poco.

Draco aún vagaba por los pasillos. Había fracasado en lo que se había propuesto. En su caminata por el castillo se encontró con Goyle y Crabbe, que lo andaban buscando, el muchacho solo les dijo que ya pronto volvía a la sala común, que se adelantaran. Ambos asintieron y con las manos cargadas de pastelillos se encaminaron. Draco solo siguió adelante con la mente en blanco.

-Hola… -escuchó- ¿Malfoy?

-Mira tú, no menciones mi nombre sangre sucia…

-Hey, todavía me doy el gusto en saludarte y me respondes, mal agradecido -respondió con euforia Hal-

-No necesito que me saluden, estoy fastidiado, no me molestes…

-¿Qué pasó…? ¿Y Eos?

-Jaja… Eos… mira, para que sepas, gracias a ti, ella pasará el día de su cumpleaños castigada, lindo regalo le has hecho…

-¿Qué yo qué? Confundes las cosas, yo no lo vi venir, no puedes culparme, y tampoco sabía que Eos estaría de cumpleaños, iré a hablar con Snape…

-No hace falta ya fui yo, y no hubo caso, gracias -agregó Draco con sarcasmo-

-Yo no sabía… -dijo en un hilo de voz, cuando llegó Harry y le preguntó que qué ocurría- Eos está de cumpleaños…

-¿De veras? Genial, vayamos a saludarla -Harry exclamó cogiéndola de la mano pero ella no se movió-

-… el sábado… -terminó su frase-

El día viernes hubo partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Obviamente Gryffindor ganó con trescientos cincuenta puntos a ciento veinte. Dentro del castillo no era posible encontrar algún lugar donde no se encontrara algún muchacho de la casa ganadora celebrando. Ni Eos ni Draco estaban de humor y se encerraron en la sala común, se sentaron los dos en el sofá a conversar.

-Ayer fui a hablar con Snape… -comenzó el-

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre ti…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -preguntó la joven-

-Le pedí que te eximiera del castigo de mañana, ya imaginarás la respuesta…

-Claro, era obvio que diría que no, es bien terco, por lo que dijo mi papá…

-Exacto, luego de decirle, me gritó y me dijo que no era una excusa y no se que más… prácticamente me pateó de su despacho para sacarme. Pero lo intenté, lo siento Eos…

-Descuida, gracias Draco, fue muy lindo de tu parte -y llevó una de sus manos hacia la mejilla del muchacho para acercarlo a ella y besarlo en la otra mejilla-


	13. Décima Tercera Parte

-Aún así, yo si te tengo un regalo, mas tarde te lo entregaré, aún es viernes -rió el algo sonrojado-

-Lo se, pero no hacía falta… -y Draco pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de la joven para abrazarla contra su pecho- … sabes, me gusta estar contigo…

-También a mi, sabes… te quiero -sonrió ella abrazándose al muchacho que también sonrió sin decir nada-

Siguieron así alrededor de una hora, todos dormían y eran los únicos ahí. Al rato dieron las doce campanadas que indicaban media noche y el comienzo de aquél día sábado. Eos parecía dormida, Draco la movió un poco.

-Eos… despierta Eos…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ocurre que es sábado…

-Oh no, tenemos castigo con el profesor Snape, apresurémonos -agrego incorporándose-

-No Eos… son recién las doce con cuatro minutos, dudo que quiera recibirnos a esta hora… mira ten -agregó el muchacho entregándole una pequeña caja- Feliz Cumpleaños

-¿Eh? -Eos abrió la caja con cuidado y se encontró la pluma de _La Casa de las Plumas_ que había querido comprar- Draco… entonces tú la compraste…

-Si… después de que saliste…

-Muchas gracias -lo abrazó con fuerzas- el lunes a primera hora comenzaré a usarla

Aquél mismo día, sábado, igual que el anterior los cuatro muchachos se encontraron frente al despacho de Snape minutos antes de las seis de la tarde. Nuevamente no habían asistido a Hogsmeade.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Eos -dijeron Harry y Hal en cuento se vieron-

-Gracias muchachos -ella sonrió agradecida mientras Hal le entregaba una barra de chocolate-

-Lamentamos haberte metido en esto… -hablo luego Harry-

-Que no se lamenten, no se disculpen, no es culpa de ninguno de ustedes… -se abrió la puerta del despacho y salió Snape-

-Eos, espérame aquí, ustedes tres, vengan conmigo… rápido -les dirigió una mirada y estos lo siguieron sin mas opción despidiéndose de Eos, como sabiendo que no la verían durante el castigo-

-¿Por qué Eos no viene con nosotros profesor? -preguntó Harry mientras seguían caminando-

-No tengo que darte explicaciones Potter, pero tengo algo diferente asignado para ella, solo eso te diré -contestó-

-Y nosotros… ¿Qué tendremos que hacer?

-Saldrán con el guardabosque y recogerán algunos ingredientes que me hacen falta -les entregó a los tres muchachos una lista con ingredientes-

-Sanguijuelas, crisopos, pelo de la cola de un unicornio -leyó Hal-

-Piel de serpiente… -continuó Draco- escarabajos verdes…

-Ramas de pino, pétalos de begonia… ¿Dónde encontraremos todo esto?

-En el bosque prohibido -habló Hagrid cuando los muchachos ya habían cruzado el portal de a puerta de Roble, encontrándose en la escalinata de mármol- … vendrán conmigo muchachos, como en los viejos tiempos -Snape lo miró extrañado ¿No era primera vez?- Jaja… no debí decir eso… -habló por los bajo-

-Bueno, te los dejo, escúchenme, no regresen sin los ingredientes, los quiero todos en el escritorio de la sala de Pociones, estarán bien con Hagrid… -dijo por último volviendo a entrar-

-Ya muchachos… ¿Quieren que vayamos los cuatro o nos dividimos? Fang estará con nosotros también -a la vez que el enorme sabueso daba un ladrido-

-Me da igual… -expresó Draco con fastidio-

Eos se había quedado esperando apoyada contra la pared jugando con su pie, en eso regresó el profesor Snape, que sin dirigirle palabra o mirada abrió la puerta, dándole la entrada. Esta atravesó el umbral y se quedó de pie esperando alguna indicación de su jefe de casa.

-Siéntate -ella asintió y fue a tomar el puesto de la última vez, en un anterior castigo. Observó el pequeño estante a su lado, los libros seguían limpios, pero no estaban los diarios. Los buscó por todo el lugar con la mirada, y se detuvo en Snape que se encaminó con cinco tomos en la mano echándoles un vistazo- … primero no… séptimo… -se colocó aquél bajo el brazo para sostenerlo- tercero, cuarto… -Eos no entendió que hacía, volvió a dejar aquel bajo su brazo junto al otro y revisó el último, que no había visto hasta el momento- segundo tampoco… -los tres no seleccionados volvieron a su lugar en el estante, mientras que los que estaban bajo su brazo los tiró frente a Eos-

-¿Qué ocurre señor?… -Eos lo miró-

-Este es tu regalo de mi parte, son mis diarios… ¿No los querías? -dijo lanzándole una mirada incrédula-

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Puedo quedármelos? -se incorporó con ambas manos sobre la mesa-

-No, tan lejos no llegaras, puedes leerlos, si te interesan, cógelos, antes de que me arrepienta. Pero antes, te explicaré… tu madre, al igual que tu… que coincidencia -rió irónicamente- llegó a Hogwarts en su cuarto año, junto con Louis. De los años en que estuvo tu madre, solo tengo dos diarios, el de cuarto, y el de séptimo… perdí los otros -la joven sonrió-

-No importa… me conformo con estos dos… muchas gracias

-Me alegro… te dejo, debo terminar unos informes, no olvides que sigues castigada… no puedes salir de aquí, pero por cualquier cosa estaré en la sala de pociones… -salió del despacho-

-Ni en broma me escaparía, es el mejor castigo que haya tenido.

Eos con cuidado tomó uno de los diarios, el de Cuarto Año en Hogwarts, tanto como de sus padres como de su Profesor de Pociones. Respiró hondo y finalmente lo abrió, la primera hoja estaba en blanco y la dio vuelta encontrándose con una hoja completamente escrita.

-Primero de Septiembre, 1974… -leyó y luego continuó-

_No sabes cuanto esperé para volver a Hogwarts, no soportaba el ambiente en mi casa, por eso solo quería regresar aquí con Lucius y el resto. Hoy fue un día largo y estoy ahora en mi habitación, ya es de noche, todos aquí están durmiendo: Lucius, Crabbe y Goyle. Ah… y otro muchacho, llegó este año y cursa cuarto con nosotros, se llama…_

"-…Louis Nightteare, pase por favor -lo llamó McGonagall a que pasara a sentarse para ser seleccionado-

-Oh… que veo muchacho, mucho coraje, valentía… también perspicacia, hace falta de alguien como tu en ¡Slytherin! -exclamó con emoción el sombrero. Muchos de los presentes creyeron que iría a quedar en Gryffindor-

-Nos vemos Eos… -agregó sonriéndole a la chica que tenía atrás-"

_Si, así es, este año se agregaron dos nuevos Slytherin a los de cuarto año, Nightteare que duerme ahora en nuestra habitación y una chica, Eos Winds…_

"-La siguiente, Eos Winds -ella tranquilamente subió a sentarse sobre el banquito-

-Vaya vaya… dulce niña, de puro corazón al igual que tu sangre. Tu cabeza indagada de múltiples personalidades, y tu, la llave que abre cada una de ellas para ser empleadas en el momento adecuado, claro que si… sacas a relucir cada una de ellas, eres digna y por eso te pondré en…"

_Quedó en Slytherin, y fue a sentarse a nuestra mesa con una modesta y pequeña sonrisa. A mi lado por un costado y de Bellatrix por el otro, se quedó callada en su puesto, aunque ella y el tal Nightteare ya se conocían de antes._

"Bueno me presentaré. Mi nombre es Louis Nightteare como ya habrán oído hace unos momentos… Vengo de Londres -habló el muchacho. Tenía el cabello negro azulado, al igual que sus ojos. Estos eran cubiertos por algunos mechones de cabello, lo tenía hasta los hombros y tomado con un lazo plateado, en representación a su casa-

-Ah… mucho gusto, has de haber escuchado de mi, Lucius Malfoy; un gusto -el muchacho de ojos grises y cabello rubio le estiró la mano para ser estrechada, lo cual ocurrió. Este sonrió- y bien el resto, Crabbe y Goyle -los dos muchachos más robustos levantaron una mano para saludarlo. Louis sonrió asintiendo- … Bellatrix y Narcissa Black, son hermanas, pero para mi gusto me quedó Cissy… ¿No es bella? -preguntó y ambos rieron-

-Si es linda… pero yo ya tengo novia, mas bien es mi prometida ¿Cierto, Eos? -los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos hacia la joven- les presento a Eos Winds, mi prometida -Louis sonrió con superioridad- Es hermosa… -agregó con un suspiro y observándola con detenimiento. Era bonita, es cierto, con cabellos negros y largos y ojos color miel, que resaltaban por el contraste. De piel pálida y semblante pacífico. Si, era linda-

-Te equivocas, no soy tú prometida ni nada, solo amigos -los muchachos que habían abierto los ojos y seguían como platos se volvieron a ver a Louis- nuestros padres quieres, tu al pareces también, pero yo no… no me gustas, así que no pueden obligarme¿Verdad? -le preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia al muchacho a su lado-"

_Yo había permanecido tranquilo, estaba ocupado en mi plato, pero ella me dirigió la palabra, levanté el rostro para observarla confundido. Me limité a responder con un: No, no deberían._

-¿Ya ves Louis? Yo no me quiero casar contigo -agregó ella volviendo a sonreírle al muchacho que había apoyado en su causa- No te has presentado¿Me dirás quién eres?

-¿Uh? -el muchacho de cabellos y ojos negros seguía con expresión confundida- ah… si bueno, me llamo Severus Snape -y volvió a lo suyo-

-Severus… -pensó Eos. Para nada le sonaba, pero le agradaba el nombre-

-Espera unos años Lucius, y estará loca por mi

-Jajaja, que enredo, pero ya nos conocemos -habló Malfoy para irrumpir el silencio- … quizás con el tiempo puedas llegar a conocer al resto, pero nunca se junten con los de Gryffindor, son una banda de idiotas… ¿O no Snape?

-Si… esos desgraciados, Potter me las pagará y su amiguito Black igual…

-¿De quienes hablan? -preguntó con curiosidad Eos-

-De esos tarados de allá, Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew -habló Bellatrix-

-No te olvides de la sangre sucia de Evans, Bella -agregó Narcissa, señalando a una pelirroja. Bellatrix asintió-"

_Así doy comienzo a un nuevo año de clases, nuevamente obtendré excelentes calificaciones, dignas de alguien como yo. Tendría que soportar a los amiguitos de Potter -incluyéndolo- pero en fin, tengo sueño ahora y no quiero pensar en ellos. Mañana tengo Pociones a primera hora e iré a dar lo mejor de mí. _

_Severus Snape._

-Mi mamá y su primer día de clases, muero por saber que sigue después, pero no me adelanto a los hechos y continuaré con el próximo día… -Eos estaba mas que emocionada, estaba muy feliz, tendría que agradecerle mas tarde a su profesor-


	14. Décima Cuarta Parte

Eos continuó y le dio vuelta a la página.

-Dos de Septiembre, 1974…

_Hoy tuve mi primer día de clases, con el profesor y jefe de mi casa, Horace Slughorn. Nos dieron para empezar una poción fácil. Solución para encoger. Hubiese obtenido una E pero el profesor lo complicó todo y nos puso de a parejas._

"-Buenos días muchachos -saludó Slughorn mientras entraba y los alumnos se paraban para responder el saludo- Hoy tendremos una clase divertida, para nada difícil. Hoy harán solución para encoger. Y para facilitarles la tarea, los pondré de a dos

-No puede ser… -dijo el muchacho de ojos color negro al igual que su cabello. Severus Snape-

-Veamos… Malfoy, tu estarás con la señorita Winds, que por cierto, un gusto tenerla en mi clase. Potter, trabaja con Black, Lupin, tú con Pettigrew.

-¡Eso es! No quedamos con alguien como Quejicus -habló en voz alta un muchacho de ojos marrones, gafas y cabello negro azabache, el tal James Potter-

-Genial -agregó el muchacho Black mientras chocaba la palma de su mano contra la de su compañero-

-Silencio, silencio… Severus, trabajaras con Nightteare, bienvenido a mi clase. Las hermanas Black trabajarán juntas. Ustedes dos igual -señalando a Crabbe y Goyle-

-Que fastidio… -masculló por lo bajo Snape-

-Señorita Evans usted con…"

_Ridícula clase de pociones, obtuve una A, gracias a Nightteare, con quién me agarré y además pasó riendo con Lucius de puras tonterías, Eos comprendía como me sentía. Pero aún así sacó una E. Era en buena en pociones, Slughorn lo notó._

"-Bueno que esperan, comiencen ya -el profesor fue a su escritorio-

-Dime que hacer -hablo Louis a su compañero de trabajo-

-Podrías comenzar por abrir tu libro… -lo miró fastidiado mientras echaba ingredientes en su caldero, ya había hecho esta poción en casa, y no necesitaba ayuda de un libro ni de nadie-

-Ah… aquí sale, ya veo… -Louis con las mejores intenciones cogió el frasco con jugo de sanguijuelas, y lo vertió en el caldero- ¿Así?

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que hacer? Mira lo que has hecho, no debiste, son solo una gotas, maldita sea -el muchacho, se enfureció, su caldero comenzó a hervir y la poción había tomado un color verde anaranjado, y debía quedar de un verde amarillento brillante- ¡Mira! La has arruinado

-Hey, es trabajo en pareja, quería ayudar en algo -se disculpo el joven de cabellos negro azulados-

-Yo no necesito ayuda, y menos tuya, pude haberla terminado por mi mismo, idiota

-No me llames idiota, imbecil -y los dos muchachos se agarraron de sus túnicas y se jalaban los cabellos, de un movimiento brusco dieron vuelta el caldero y el líquido consumió parte del suelo-

-Jajaja, miren a Quejicus en acción, esto no se ve todos los días, Sirius

-Wow, si… dale duro, eso… oh… ese jalón debió doler

-Basta, basta muchachos -al instante en el que el profesor habló ambos se detuvieron soltándose. Estaban despeinados, y con la túnicas desalineadas- … diez puntos serán restados de Slytherin por su comportamiento el día de hoy, miren que colocarse a pelear… el resto que continúe con su trabajo. Ustedes dos, a pesar del pequeño error se acercaron bastante a lo indicado, les daré una A…

-Maldita sea… gracias -dijo con ironía mientras lo veía con recelo-

-¡Pero santo dios! Excelente trabajo -los dos muchachos y el resto de los alumnos volvieron el rostro hacia Lucius y Eos, habían obtenido la poción, el joven de ojos gélidos y grises sonreía con superioridad- Veamos, probémosla en esta vieja escoba… -y vertiendo algo del líquido obtenido la escoba se redujo hasta caber en la palma de la mano- ¡Perfecto! Se ganaron una merecida E

Eos sonrío, y el profesor Slughorn se encaminó a revisar los otros resultados. Lily Evans también obtuvo una poción correcta. Severus Snape volvió a maldecir por lo bajo, ¿Cómo era posible que la sangre sucia y no él? Estaba bien fastidiado hasta el momento, oía las risas idiotas de Louis y Lucius, no se interesó en el tema, y se cubrió los oídos llevándose las manos a estos.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste Lucius? -preguntó Nightteare a su amigo-

-Eos me ayudó, en realidad no, ella hizo todo, sólo me dijo que colocara los ingredientes que me indicaba, fue muy fácil… -largándose a reír-

-Que suerte, este de aquí es bien gruñón… -refiriéndose a Severus-

-Jaja, le gusta hacer las cosas solo y a su manera, te acostumbrarás… -y los dos rieron a carcajadas-"

_Y ese fue mi glorioso día de clases, espero y que no me vuelva a tocar con él, es mas, ojala ni siquiera volvamos a tener clases en parejas, es una fastidio. Ahora voy a dormir, ya van a dar la una de la madrugada y estoy bostezando como nunca._

_Severus Snape._

-Eso fue intenso… papá era bien busca pleitos, no debió intrometerse en su poción, bueno… yo hubiese reaccionado igual, sin duda alguna…

Así transcurrió aquella tarde, Eos siguió leyendo, estaba muy intrigada con la historia, todas las locuras que su padre hacía con Lucius, y la mayoría era para fastidiar al pobre Severus.

Hal, Harry y Draco, junto a Hagrid y su sabueso Fang, estaban bien adentrados en el bosque prohibido en busca de lo que Snape les había pedido esa tarde. A esa hora de la tarde, ya estaba oscuro, y corría la fría brisa nocturna. Hal sentía escalofríos y Harry al darse cuenta de ellos le tendió su sweater para que se cubriera. Ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Aquí esta, lo último que necesitábamos, cabello de la cola de un unicornio -exclamó Hagrid entregándole a Draco y a los otros dos muchachos- con esto ya podemos regresar

-Ya era hora…

-Regresemos -dijo con ánimos Hal mientras los cuatro seguidos por el perro se encaminaban de regreso al castillo-

En la entrada, Harry y Hal se despidieron de el gigante, Draco sólo alzó la mano. Caminaron por el corredor que lo llevaría a las mazmorras. Antes de dejarlos, el profesor les había dicho que dejaran todo sobre el escritorio de la sala de pociones, por lo que probablemente el se encontraría ahí, y ahí estaba cuando entraron al salón.

-Se tardaron… ¿Consiguieron todo? -preguntó Snape-

-Si señor, aquí esta todo -se adelantó Hal dejando todo sobre la mesa, la imitaron Harry y Draco-

-Me alegro, pueden irse ahora, el próximo sábado a las seis, no lo olviden, si es que no quieres despedirse del colegio…

-Lo sabemos, ¿Y Eos? -agregó Harry, Draco lo miró con odio ¿Quién se creía?-

-Aún no termina, pero dentro de un rato regresará a la sala común, ahora lárguense -y con resignación debieron salir-

Severus Snape se quedó unos momentos en la sala donde dictaba sus clases y observó todos los ingredientes colectados por los jóvenes aquel día, tras guardarlos se puso en marcha hacia su despacho. Sacó a Eos de su lectura que se incorporó de inmediato.

-¿Te diviertes? -le preguntó el mientras se quitaba la capa para colgarla en la percha-

-Mi madre fue una gran persona… -le respondió la joven en un murmullo-

-Fuimos buenos amigos, y por lo que habrás alcanzado a leer, quizás hayas notado que poco y nada se llevaba con tu padre…

-Si, me extraña eso…

-En fin, ya vete, es tarde y deber dormir -habló el profesor-

-¿Qué? Pero si no he terminado… yo quiero seguir leyendo, no me eche, por favor -le rogó la joven casi de rodillas-

-Cálmate… -Snape se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriendo con la palma de esta la mitad de su rostro, estaba cansado- Ya te diré cuando puedes regresar para continuar…

-Entonces… ¿Si puedo volver mañana, no? -exclamó dando por hecho que vendría la tarde siguiente-

-¿Bromeas? Claro que no, ya te dije, ya te avisaré… mañana no, y no te aseguro que pasado, tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿Sabes?

-Lo siento… sólo que de verdad estoy metida con todo esto… bueno, entonces esperaré con ansias el día en que pueda regresar

-Así tiene que ser, por cierto, esto de eximirte del castigo fue sólo por hoy, aún te faltan dos castigos por asistir -reparó el profesor prácticamente botándose sobre una de las sillas a la vez que la joven asentía afirmando- ahora si ya vete a dormir…

-Si profesor, muchas gracias y que descanse -finalizó con una sincera sonrisa tras desaparecer cerrando la puerta del despacho-

_-Oye… ¡Espérame! _

_-Bueno, date prisa Severus -exclamó volteándose con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al muchacho que con afán le seguía-_

-Eos… -por un momento, a Severus, le pareció haber visto de verdad a su compañera de clase esbozando una leve sonrisa- … como no confundirla, si es igual a ella… -lanzó un suspiro de decepción-

Cuando Eos regresó a su sala común, se encontró a Draco haciendo sus deberes sobre la mesa central. La joven se acercó a el para preguntarle como había estado su castigo.

-Nada interesante… ¿Qué hiciste tú?

-No me creerías si te lo dijera… -comentó para ir a tumbarse a lo largo del sofá seguida por el muchacho-

-Inténtalo… anda, cuéntame… -a Draco se le prendió la chispita- … no me digas que Snape te entregó…

-¿Sus diarios?... si, me cuesta creerlo aún… supongo que le di pena… pero esta bien, valió la pena. Aunque me haya cortado cuando estaba de lo mejor leyendo…

-¿No terminaste? -preguntó-

-Claro que no… son dos diarios completos, pero el profesor Snape me dijo que me avisaría para así volver para continuar leyendo, ansío ya que ocurra

-Tranquila, así que después de todo, no fue tan mal cumpleaños

-Si… apropósito de cumpleaños -Eos cogió de su bolsillo la barra de chocolate que Hal le había entregado con anterioridad- ¿Quieres? -se escuchó un "seguro" de parte de Draco, que se sentó en el sillón y sobre su regazo descansaba la cabeza de la joven quien saboreaba un trozo del chocolate-


	15. Décima Quinta Parte

Por supuesto que al día siguiente, luego del almuerzo Hal y el trío se acercaron a hablar con Eos para saber que había sido de su tarde de castigo con Snape. Sin mucho lujo de detalle Eos le relató lo sucedido. Quedaron asombrados con la actitud del profesor de Pociones, eso nunca había sucedido con ninguno de ellos, de alguna forma sentían envidia, de la sana… claro.

Los días parecían mejorar, el día lunes, la joven se levantó con los mejores ánimos, esperando la "invitación" de su jefe de casa. Tomó su bolso y se dispuso a asistir como de costumbre a clases junto a Draco. Le extrañaba un poco igual que Pansy ya no lo siguiera a todas partes, y la duda se le hizo presente, ¿Qué había ocurrido entre ellos?... esas palabras le dirigió al muchacho Malfoy.

-Le dije que dejara de fastidiarme ya…

-¿Sólo eso? -volvió a preguntar-

-Si… y que yo no sentía nada por ella, que sólo éramos amigos, o que a eso nos acercábamos…

-¿No te arrepientes? -agregó entrando al salón-

-Para nada, soy libre al fin -esbozando una sonrisa burlona, al igual que la joven-

Luego de sus clases del día a la hora de la cena, fue a su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor. Estaba comentando algo sobre final de año cuando sintió como era jalada por la manga de su túnica. Se volvió para encontrarse con una niña más pequeña que ella, de su misma casa y en segundo año.

-¿Te llamas Eos, verdad? -preguntó la niña con mejillas coloradas y cabello castaño-

-Si... ¿Y tú?

-Soy Sophie, pero no importa, el Profesor Snape me ha enviado a entregarte esto -y le extendió un sobre amarillento, con su nombre escrito con una pequeña y apretada letra-

-Muchas gracias -Eos le sonrió y la niña luego de despedirse regresó por donde había llegado- Es del profesor Snape -le comentó a Draco-

-Ábrelo

"_Señorita Nightteare:_

_Acordado con lo que le había propuesto, cumplo con mi palabra de avisarle, es por eso, que si dispone de tiempo, puede venir a mis despacho a eso de las siete u ocho de la tarde, para continuar en lo que había quedado._

_Profesor de Pociones_

_Jefe de la casa de Slytherin_

_Severus Snape."_

-¿Irás? -masculló Draco-

-Claro que sí, es mas, me invita a asistir. ¿Cómo puedo osarme a faltar? Sería una falta de respeto -y ambos rieron-

A las ocho de la tarde del día siguiente, Eos se había presentado frente al despacho. Llamó a la puerta y salió Snape, que al verla le dio pasó hacia su modesta oficina. Ahí sobre la mesa que había ocupado días atrás estaba tal y como había dejado los diarios de su profesor.

-Toma asiento -Eos acudió a ello- Pensé que a las siete estarías aquí -agregó mirándola extrañado-

-Preferí terminar mis deberes antes -sonrió- continuaré leyendo, ¿Sí?

-A eso viniste -Severus tomó asiento en la silla sobrante y se colocó a ver un gran libro con empastado marrón, por lo que Eos alcanzó a ver las hojas estaban manchadas con tinta, o tenían esta misma corrida. El profesor tomó una pluma y comenzó a reescribir las partes manchadas-

Eos retomó su lectura.

_Catorce de Septiembre, 1974_

_El día de hoy fue un fastidio, horror de día, para variar, Potter y su grupo de idiotas. Presentación formal… ¿Qué se cree? Espero no haber quedado como un tonto, menos en frente de Eos… espero que no._

"Severus, Lucius, Louis y la joven Eos salían de clase de transformaciones. Tenían una hora libre ahora, al igual que los de Gryffindor, para fortuna del muchacho de ojos y cabello negro, su más grande enemigo y rival se cruzaba frente a sus ojos.

-¡Hola Severus! Amigo mío

-¿Qué quieres Potter? -con fastidio y yendo al grano-

-Pero Quejicus, como nos hablas así, a tus amigos que tanto te apreciamos -Sirius reía mientras articulaba las palabras-

-Cállate huesudo -habló esta vez Lucius-

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…

-Remus, deberías fastidiarlo con nosotros, es tan divertido -exclamó Sirius-

-Ah… ustedes son los fastidiosos de siempre, en clase…

-Y tú debes ser la chica nueva… nueva y apuesta, lindos ojos… -James se le acercó- Permíteme presentarme a mí, y a mis amigos… apuestos ¿No crees? Pero yo mas…

-¿Perdón? -Eos no comprendía-

-Basta Potter

-¡Calla Quejicus! Mi nombre es James Potter, buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, justo lo que buscas…

-Lo siento. No me interesa el Quidditch -respondió en una seca disculpa-

-Bueno, entonces quizás te guste alguien como yo, con mi linda cara de cachorro -y colocando dicha cara se le acerco Sirius Black, primo de Narcissa y Bellatrix-

-Son unos ridículos… -comentó Louis-"

_Si, son unos ridículos… desgraciados… ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué tienen que insinuársele? Ella es…_

"-¿Remus, no te presentas? -preguntó con disimulación James-

-Ah si… soy Remus Lupin -dijo con ágil tranquilidad, sin ninguna otra intención-

-Y este de aquí es nuestro amigo Peter, somos los merodeadores -finalizó James-

-Uhm… que bueno… -agregó Nightteare- Yo soy Louis Nightteare, gusto en conocerlos formalmente, tropa de ineptos

-Si… -le siguió Eos- dejen de fastidiar a Severus, y búsquense a alguien más, pues no queremos problemas en realidad…

-¡James! Has vuelto a molestar a Snape… te dije que ya estaba bueno

-Pero Lily, si a él le agrada que lo tomemos en cuenta, al parecer somos los únicos que lo hacemos ¿No muchachos? -de inmediato saltó Sirius para afirmar-

-Mira bien tú… deja de fastidiarlo, a el y a nosotros, Potter, entreténganse con alguien más, vámonos… -masculló Lucius molesto-

-¿Ya se van? -habló Sirius siguiéndolos junto a James-

-Ya estaban advertidos, _¡Avis! _-tras mencionar el hechizo, de la varita de Eos salieron chispas azules que se transformaron en una bandada de aves que se abalanzaron sobre los dos muchachos-

_-Aguamenti_ -con un nuevo movimiento de la varita, esta vez del joven Severus, un chorro de agua salió hacia ellos empapándolos-

-Buena esa Severus -rió Lucius junto a Louis, mientras imitaban a Black y a Potter intentando librarse de las aves. Eos le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante a Snape mientras veían el rostro de los muchachos y a sus amigos que trataban de salvarlos-"

_Pues si… con Eos somos ya muy buenos amigos, desde que nos pusieron juntos en clase de pociones, logré conocerla un poco mas, es muy agradable y se puede mantener una conversación decente con ella. Así termina otro día._

_Severus Snape._

Eos lanzó una risa lo que sacó al profesor Snape de tu trabajo, corrigiendo los errores de aquel libro. Se sintió avergonzado, bueno como no… ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien más estuviera leyendo parte de tu vida? Después de todo, tenía cosas privadas escritas en esos diarios. El profesor levantó el rostro para verla, así como llevaba viéndola cada ciertos ínter tantos, la joven escondió el rostro tras el libro con las mejillas encendidas.

Los minutos corrieron, y Eos seguía con los ojos puestos en la lectura. Snape untaba la punta de la pluma en el frasquito de tinta para escribir las partes borrosas. Estaba avergonzado y sudaba, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, ya le había pasado sus escritos y no se los quitaría. Eos había ya comenzado a leer los recuerdos del mes de Octubre, y su mente se molestaba más con James Potter, quién causaba miles de problemas a su madre y a Severus, como el de a continuación:

_Siete de Octubre, 1974._

"Tanto los alumnos de Slytherin como los de Gryffindor estaban en clases de Herbología esa tarde fría de Octubre. Revisaban plantas para curar intoxicación. Los merodeadores se encontraban casi en frente de Severus y el resto. James parecía pedirle algo a Sirius, pero este se negaba rotundamente.

-No James, no me prestaré para eso, sólo pone tu nombre y ya

-Pero si pongo el mío, no querrá venir -contestó el muchacho de gafas - … pondré a Remus, a el no le importará -mientras lo notaba distraído, Sirius rió con cierta picardía-

Mientras la joven Eos trabajaba en lo suyo le cayó un papel doblado en varias partes. Observó a Louis pero este estaba en lo suyo con Lucius. Se volvió a ver a Severus que estaba demasiado concentrado con su informe que dudaba que haya sido el. Volvió a ver el papel y lo abrió con cuidado temiendo de que se tratara de alguna broma, y que cuando lo desdoblara explotara, o le lanzara tinta al rostro, cosas así se le vinieron a la cabeza, ideas locas. Leyó la carta, que era con lo que se había encontrado luego de extender el papel por completo; apretó con rabia la carta, mientras le temblaban las manos.

Unas aves volaron asustadas luego de oír el estruendo.

-¡Claro que no! -le gritó Eos a Remus que pareció confundido, Sirius estalló en risas por lo bajo y a James pareció rompérsele el fondo de ilusiones que se había creado. El resto de los estudiantes se volvió a ella, de un momento todos los ojos del invernadero se habían puesto en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Eos? -aclaró Louis seguido de Snape. Ella les enseñó la carta- ¿Una cita, con Remus? -y largó unas carcajadas, Remus se quedó viendo a James-

-Señorita Winds, ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? Este lugar no es un circo, no puede venir a gritar, para eso están los descansos, diez puntos menos para Slytherin, y mas un acogedor castigo señorita, para que no vuelva a ocurrir -la profesora que regía aquella clase exclamó indignada-

-¿Hasta cuando piensan fastidiar ustedes? -exclamó esta vez Severus a Potter y sus amigos-

-¡Suficiente! Señor Snape, ¿No le quedó claro lo que acabo de decir? No lo hubiese pensado de usted, pero dije claramente que no quería gritos ni discusiones en mi sala de clases, lamento informarle, pero usted igual se ha ganado un buen castigo -bufó muy molesta. Eos miró a Severus apenada-


	16. Décima Sexta Parte

-Descuida… -trató de animarla-"

_Ahora Eos y yo estábamos castigados, podríamos pasar un rato solos. Hace tiempo quería un momento en el que pudiéramos hablar con tranquilidad. Nos habían puesto el castigo para la tarde siguiente. Podría incluso decir… que hice que me castigaran… a propósito… para pasar un momento con Eos… ¿Qué rayos…?_

"-Lo siento Severus… no debiste haber dicho nada, ahora te han castigado… a ti también, debió corresponderme sólo a mi -se disculpo Eos-

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que no pasaba nada -el muchacho sonrió ocultando el rostro mirando hacia otro lado, se había sonrojado-

-Sabes Eos, yo pienso que quien envió esa carta fue realmente Potter ¿Le viste el rostro? Espero que sí, por que iré a rompérselo… -dijo Louis mientras se tronaba los dedos-

-¿Qué piensa ir a romper, señor Nightteare? ¿Un rostro, oí bien? -del corredor salió McGonagall que se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta-

-No… como cree profesora -el muchacho lanzaba carcajadas nerviosas- sólo hablaba tonteras con mis amigos… ¿Verdad? -los vio con las cejas levantadas-

-Por supuesto que si profesora McGonagall -le _confirmó_ Lucius-"

_Cómo sea… mañana asistiremos, ahora quiero descansar y dejar de pensar en… bueno eso._

_Severus Snape._

Al finalizar aquel recuerdo, Eos se sonrojó y no pudo observar a su profesor, más bien, no quiso. Y se sumergió en la siguiente.

_Veintitrés de Octubre, 1974._

_A diferencia de otros días, en los que escribo antes de ir dormir, hoy no será así, no tengo nada que hacer ni nadie con quien divertirme. Y no me juntaré con niños chicos de segundo o primer año._

_Como cada fin de semana salen a Hogsmeade. El pueblo mágico contiguo a Hogwarts. Pasa asistir se necesita permiso, el cual a mí me han negado desde el año anterior. Es por eso que estoy obligado a quedarme en el castillo abnegado a algún caramelo, pero Lucius siempre me consigue algunos._

"-Severus no puede venir con nosotros… su padre no lo autoriza -explico Lucius-

-Es una lástima, de lo que se pierde -expresó Louis-

-Si… es una pena, no olvides llevarle algo a tu novio Quejicus, Malfoy -les gritó James que iba con sus tres amigos-

-Cállate Potter y sigue caminando mejor será -le respondió secamente Nightteare-"

_Hay ciertas ocasiones en las que me fastidiaba el no poder asistir. Ahora más, en realidad… pues Eos estaba ahí con ellos y yo no._

_Los días en los que van a Hogsmeade como hoy, me dedico a otras cosas, como por ejemplo: salgo al jardín y me siento bajo un árbol a leer (ahora estoy bajo uno, escribiendo), otras veces, cuando llueve no me queda otra que ir a la biblioteca, o simplemente no me levanto de la cama y sigo durmiendo. Pero… igual me aburro ¿Qué estarán haciendo?_

"Eos… ¿Quieres apresurarte? -exclamó Louis esperándola-

-Deja de ordenarme, y ya estoy lista

-¿Tantos caramelos? -preguntó con sorpresa Narcissa-

-Le llevo la mayoría a Severus, como no puede asistir, estos le duraran al menos la semana -sonrió ella-

-Ah… -respondió Louis con desinterés y fastidio- Todo es por y para el… comienza a fastidiarme…

-Es mi amigo, no puedo olvidarme de él así como así, mientras disfrutamos estar aquí -explicó-"

_Eos, ella me agrada demasiado, es muy linda conmigo… rayos, me alegro de que ella no pueda leer lo que escribo… no quiero que se aleje de mi …_

_Ahora si, escribo de noche. Los muchachos y Eos regresaron durante la tarde, me los encontré en la sala común comentando la salida. Cuando Eos se acercó a hablarme me hizo cerrar los ojos y que juntara los brazos -como para sostener algo- y ese algo resultó ser un montón de dulces, ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz y grageas. Me puse feliz, se había acordado de mí. Es por eso que somos buenos amigos, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Bueno, no a solas, ya que Lucius y Nightteare siempre van con nosotros sin olvidarse de Cissy y Bellatrix. Pero no me disgusta del todo, sólo me fastidia la mirada de Louis, esa mirada de odio… Ya me ha hecho varias bromas. Me quemó la túnica una vez, ha escondido mis informes, mi bolso, mis libros… y todo planeado con Lucius, pero ya verán… me las pagaran._

_Severus Snape._

Una memoria más había concluido Eos. En toda esa tarde había leído mas de un me de escritos a diario. Ahora comprendía más de su madre y las pocas cosas que su padre le contaba.

-Profesor… usted y mi madre, ustedes se llevaban muy bien a diferencia de con mi padre…

-Nos odiábamos, se podría decir así -dijo Snape como si Eos le hubiese hecho una pregunta-

-Me doy cuenta de eso…y debido ala buena relación entre usted y ella… me preguntaba si entre ustedes dos hubo algo mas… ya sabe, si tuvieron mas que una buena amistad -Snape se sorprendió, sonrojado le respondió sin evadir la pregunta-

-No lo sé… supongo que si sigues leyendo, podrás averiguarlo -no esperó palabra alguna de la joven y continuó en lo suyo dándole vuelta a la página en su libro de pociones. Eos lo imitó-

-Diecinueve de Noviembre, 1974 -leyó la joven en sus pensamientos-

_El día comenzó algo bien. Por la mañana tuvimos clases de Pociones con Slughorn. Hicimos poción de la invisibilidad -aunque algunos sólo estuvieron perdiendo el tiempo- con algunos ingredientes que el profesor nos pasó. Eos se sentó a mi lado, entre los dos trabajamos, compartiendo materiales e ideas sobre la los pasos a seguir en la preparación. _

"-Oye Eos… ¿Podríamos trabajar juntos? Me hace falta un poco de ayuda… -preguntó Louis- ¿Por favor? -Eos y Severus se miraron como para llegar a un acuerdo-

-Esta bien… -suspiró- no tardo… -dirigió las últimas palabras a Severus y se encaminó con el muchacho a su lugar en el salón-"

_Bueno, el idiota de Nightteare usó su falta de inteligencia en la preparación de pociones para llevarse a Eos lejos de mí, y lo entendía. Eos se había alejado de el ya que pasaba el tiempo a mi lado, o yo al de ella… Me sentía solo sin la presencia de ella junto a mí._

_Era por eso que desde hace unos días, Louis ha intentado acercarse mas a ella, con las intenciones de recuperarla (idiota, ni que le perteneciera); pero Winds había estado ocupada con sus deberes y no lo tomó mucho en cuenta._

"-Ahora ya entiendo, debía mezclar los escarabajos verdes ya troceados antes de agregar el corazón de dragón. Que idiota -rió Louis imitado por Eos-

-Si, así es, ya entendiste, que bueno Louis, de seguro obtendrás una merecida S o quien sabe… hasta incluso una E.

-Jaja… pero gracias a ti -agregó besándola en la mejilla a la vez que se sonrojaban-

-A ver muchachos, presten atención un momento y escriban el tema para el informe que quiero la próxima clase…

-Eos, ¿Trabajamos juntos en el informe? Hoy en la tarde ¿Te parece?

-Claro Louis, nos vemos en la sala común -ella le sonrió cálidamente y regresó a su asiento luego de despedirse del muchacho de cabellos largos y lacios-"

_Después de esa clase nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor para almorzar. Me sentía molesto… mientras comíamos no exprese palabra alguna, sólo estaba ahí y ya. Finalicé y sin decir a donde iba me dispuse a salir de ahí dirigiéndome a los jardines que siempre me aceptaban en su terreno. Mi consuelo… y ahí me quedé a pensar …_

"-¿Han visto a Severus? No ha venido en toda la tarde a la sala común, desde el almuerzo que no lo veo… -dijo Lucius instalando sus libros y pergaminos sobre la mesa del salón de Slytherin para trabajar en el informe de pociones-

-Tampoco he visto a Eos… quedamos en trabajar juntos a esta hora. Iré por ella -y salió a trotes de la sala-"

_Y Potter, nunca falta, aprovechando que estaba sólo, utilizó la ocasión para fastidiarme como de costumbre. Como lo detestaba, su presencia, su risa, sus gafas, todo de el me hacía mal._

"-Amigo severus, ¿Por qué tan sólo aquí?

-Lárgate Potter, no estoy de animo para tus ofensas…

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué pasó?... Ah ya se… ¿Descubriste que ni tu madre ni tu padre te quieren en casa? Oh… que pena, cuanto lo siento.

-¡Cállate! -bufó el muchacho de dos cortinas de negro cabello-

Ambos jóvenes se vieron a los ojos, empuñando cada uno sus varitas dispuestos a atacarse en cualquier momento. James continuaba diciendo cualquier disparate que cruzaba su mente, con tal de ofender a su enemigo que tenía en frente. Severus ignorando sus comentarios le respondía de igual modo.

-Pero al menos tengo cerebro y no me lo ha quitado una bludger de un golpe por seguir una estúpida esfera -gritó Snape-

-Mira tu, pero yo tengo la habilidad en ese juego, y se que me envidias por eso ¡Admítelo!

-Me parece que bien equivocado estás, pienso que eres tú quien tiene envidia, Potter… sí, claro que sí, ya que soy yo el inteligente y hábil en cualquier materia, mientras tu solo andas por los aires, en las nubes… literalmente, imbécil.

-Oigan ustedes -la voz de una pelirroja, ojos verdes, y de la misma edad de ambos intentó interponerse en la ardiente disputa- dejen ya de discutir.

-No te metas maldita sangre sucia -le habló Snape con disgusto y sin sentir remordimiento, como si fuera un apodo de cariño-

-Lily, vete… ¡Esto es entre nosotros! -siguió James que al oír la forma en la que Snape se había expresado de su amiga, no dudo en golpearlo con el puño en pleno rostro, haciéndolo retroceder, y quedando casi en el piso- Ese te lo ganaste por hablarle así, y más encima que intenta ayudarte, desgraciado

-No necesito ayuda, maldito Potter -y este incorporándose le devolvió el puñetazo. Al cabo de segundos los dos yacían en el piso, golpeándose y revolcándose, como una pelea de hermanos chicos-"

_Me duele el rostro, y el cuerpo… y lo peor es que Eos me encontró en el suelo mientras que Potter volvía a abalanzarse sobre mí. Ella de inmediato se acercó a nuestro "ring" de lucha libre interponiéndose a la vez que amenazaba a Potter con delatarlo con la profesora McGonagall si no se iba de inmediato, No le quedó otra y con ayuda de la sangre sucia me dejaron al fin. Eos, como siempre igual de linda conmigo me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Observó las contusiones que tenía en el rostro. Pensé que ahí terminaría el día; "rescatado" por la persona que mas me agradaba en todo el mundo. _

_Pero aún faltaba otra parte del día, no tan importante para mí, pero algo dolorosa para Eos… sigo sintiéndome culpable…_

"El muchacho de ojos negros azulados seguía buscando a su compañera de trabajo por los corredores del castillo, para así comenzar con el informe de los efectos de una mala preparación de la poción que habían intentado realizar algunas horas antes. Para así volver a prepararla por su cuenta e impresionar a quien un día creyó su prometida -idea de sus padres cuando eran pequeños-

Había alcanzado los jardines de Hogwarts con una no muy gustosa escena. La ira recorría sus venas, su corazón latía aprisa, su respiración se agitaba a cada segundo… ¿Celos?

-¿Te encuentras bien ya? Eso debe doler -expresó Eos arqueando las cejas y acariciándole con cuidado una mejilla. En ese momento se había olvidado por completo de su compromiso con Louis hasta que su voz irradiante de rabia hizo que se volteara a encontrarlo-

-Eres un cobarde. Teniendo que esconderte tras Eos, siempre tras ella, siempre te está defendiendo, ¡¡Ya déjala tranquila!!

-Louis…

-Eos, te esperé, incluso salí a buscarte y te encuentro con éste… me cuesta creer que prefieras al cobarde en vez de la persona que ha estado contigo desde que eras pequeña, y de eso hace mas de diez años… pensé que cumplirías con tu palabra pero ya que, quédate con el cobardito, no me importa.

-Louis, déjame explicarte -replicó ella siendo interrumpida-

-¡Qué ya no me importa! -y golpeando una piedra se fue de ahí con fastidio-

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Snape- ya se volvió loco.

-No… no es eso, fue mi culpa -habló con la cabeza gacha-

-No digas eso Eos…

-Es que es cierto, le dije que iría a trabajar en la tarea de pociones con el, pero… cuando iba para allá te encontré a ti, y no podía dejarte en esas condiciones… -Eos se volvió al muchacho para regalarle una fingida, pero muy disimulada-

-Lo siento Eos, entonces fue mi culpa, no debió enojarse contigo… -Snape dirigió la mirada con el cejo fruncido hacia donde Louis había ido-"

_Bueno, me disculpé… pero ella se limitó a insistir con que yo no tenía nada que ver. El resto del día Louis nos ignoró a los dos, estaba de mal humor, a pesar de que ella intentaba establecer comunicación con él, Louis sólo se hacía el que no escuchaba y seguía hablando con Lucius o los otros. A mi me daba igual ser ignorado o no por él. A Eos sin duda le dolió. Espero que para mañana olviden todo esto, por el bien de ella, aunque no estará nunca sola, por qué desde ahora siempre podrá contar conmigo, igual que desde el comienzo. Ahora intentaré dormir, a pesar de los ronquidos de Crabbe, creo poder conciliar el sueño._

_Severus Snape._


	17. Décima Séptima Parte

Eos fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el profesor sentado casi frente a ella. La joven tenía semblante de sorpresa; en sus tiempos de colegio, su padre había sido muy duro con su madre y bueno, era muy orgulloso como para pedirle perdón y decidió ignorarla. También había sido cruel con Severus Snape a quien evocaciones anteriores le había jugado pesadas bromas.

La joven leyó en el diario algunos días mas adelante después de lo ocurrido en el jardín, sus padres volvían a estar de buenas entre ellos. La madre de Eos le había hecho el dichoso informe de pociones voluntariamente y adjuntó a este, una carta donde le explicaba lo que había ocurrido aquél día. Louis se sintió horrible. Había sido un completo idiota, y dejando el orgullo de lado por unos momentos se disculpó con Snape, claro que con cierto recelo y de ahí salió en busca de su madre. En aquella memoria, Louis se había encontrado con Eos en el lago, el muchacho sólo atinó a abrazarla fuertemente y pedirle una, dos y hasta cinco veces perdón sin soltarla.

La madre de Eos se emocionó en ese momento que llegó a soltar algunas lágrimas. Louis se quedó viéndola con las manos sobre su cintura… y la besó tiernamente en los labios… ¿Cómo era que eso estaba escrito en el diario? ¿Cómo se enteró Snape de ello? Simple, Snape había seguido a Louis temiendo que algo como eso fuera a ocurrir. La reacción que Severus describió al ver aquello decía que poco le había importado, que no estaba ni ahí con lo que sucediera entre ellos dos. Pero Eos -la hija- no lo sintió así al leer. Puesto que en aquellos párrafos, Snape había marcado y presionado más la pluma, tanto así que la tinta estaba algo corrida y la hoja un poco rasgada debido a la presión, lo que daba a entender que estaba molesto.

-Eos, Eos… -el profesor volvió a llamar a la joven sacudiendo su mano por delante del rostro de la última-

-¿Ah… qué? -saliendo del trance, de su retro-inspección sobre todo lo que había leído aquella tarde, y ya era suficiente-

-Ya estuvo bueno por hoy, van a ser las once y tienes clases por la mañana.

-¿Podré regresar? -fue lo primero que logró articular, cada vez la historia se ponía mejor-

-Si, pero no mañana. El miércoles quizás…

-Bueno…-agregó algo decepcionada. El profesor la acompañó a la puerta y cuando ya estaba por cerrar la voz de la joven lo hizo detenerse- profesor… yo pienso que usted y mi madre hubiesen hecho una buena pareja, pero supongo que mi papá fue mas rápido -le dijo con calma, dando por hecho que sus padres para ese entonces ya eran novios- buenas noches señor, que descanse -la joven dio comienzo al trayecto de vuela a la sala común luego de regalarle una sonrisa-

-¿Qué? -murmuró Snape para si mismo mientras la veía marchar, a la vez que soltaba un suspiro mezclado con una carcajada irónica dando a entender… o supones que lo que la joven había dicho hace unos instantes era incorrecto, es decir (nuevamente) ¿Eos y Severus si habían sido novios en alguna oportunidad?- niñas… -dio media vuela y regresó a su despacho-

…

Eos caminó a paso tranquilo, ya una vez enfrente a la pared que debía darle entrada a la sala común, dijo la clave. _Sangre de serpiente_, y en la misma pared de piedra apareció un agujero. Deseó encontrarse con Draco, quería comentar todo lo del día. Observó con detenimiento los alrededores de la habitación, no vio ningún rostro conocido. Se quedó viendo al vacío y escuchó un golpe, como de una caída, cerca de la chimenea que a diario y continuamente se encontraba ardiendo. Acto seguido, justo después del ruido oyó un débil llamado a su nombre y la curiosidad la llevó a ver quién se trataba. Se asomó por sobre el sofá y vio al muchacho de cabellos rubios en el suelo, abrazando un cojín, en el cual restregaba su rostro, como si lo… ¿Acariciara? Eos hubiese preferido no despertarlo pero no podía dejarlo en el piso, tuvo que sacudirlo un poco para que abriera los ojos y se incorporara. …

En el desayuno, la mañana del día siguiente, Eos y su compañero de asiento, Draco Malfoy estuvieron comentando lo que la noche anterior no pudieron, sobre la junta en el despacho de Snape.

-Sí… ¿Y sabes? Creo que al profesor Snape le gustaba mi madre, pero hasta donde alcancé a leer mis padres ya salían juntos, pobre profesor, debió haberle dolido, pero estoy segura de que le gustaba.

-Bueno, si tu madre fue igual a ti, no lo dudo, debe de haber sido muy linda… -Draco mordió una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa y Eos se sonrojó- ¿Cuándo vas de nuevo?

-Ni idea -suspiró- talvez mañana, eso espero…

-¡Eos, Eos! -Hal se aproximó corriendo- …castigo, con Snape, el sábado

-Lo sé ¿Qué ocurre? -Eos estaba confundida, Draco maldijo por lo bajo y se puso a hablar con Crabbe y Goyle sobre cosas que ocurrían estos días en el ministerio-

-Es que el sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade… y nosotros no podremos asistir

-Pues sí, que lástima, se me antojaban algunas _Babosas de Gelatina_

-Además de eso, el próximo martes es San Valentín… ¿Cómo se supone que compremos caramelos y chocolates a los muchachos? -Eos abrió los ojos con asombro, Draco había oído igual y se preguntó lo mismo- Pero mira, podemos pedirles a Ron y a Hermione que nos compren algunos…

-No es la idea, deberíamos prepararlos o comprarlos cada uno de nosotros, rayos y el profesor Snape ni loco nos pospondrá la fecha del castigo… menos a mí que ya falté a uno…

-¿Qué hacemos? No se me ocurre nada -repuso Hal algo afligida-

Las clases comenzaban a ser cada vez más tediosas. En Transformaciones convertían árboles en muebles, algunos resultados dieron con gavetas contenedoras de ramas dispuestas a atacarte al abrirlas. En Encantamientos aprendían los conjuros modificadores de volumen, para reducir o aumentar el tamaño de cualquier cosa. Continuando en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, repasaron como correspondía todo sobre hombres lobos y _animagos_. Diferencias, características y comportamiento. Para complementar ese tema, en Pociones se intentaba preparar la Poción Matalobos. Estaban agobiados, los deberes, el quidditch todo eso acompañado de la preparación y el estudio para los exámenes finales que estaban cada vez mas cerca.

En una de aquellas horas libres, en la que coincidía la de Gryffindor con la de Slytherin, Hal se fue a sentar con Eos en el jardín para conversar un rato.

-No puedo creer que le hayas dicho que hubiera hecho buena pareja con tu mamá -los ojos de Hal estaban como platos de la sorpresa-

-Jajaja, debiste ver su rostro

-Vaya, pero ellos eran buenos amigos, pudo haber ocurrido, ¿No crees?

-Claro, pero recuerda que mis padres ya están de novios, además ellos llevaban más de diez años de conocerse, había más oportunidad entre ellos que con el profesor

-Me alegro -rió Hal-

-Bueno ya estamos a jueves y no tenemos resuelto lo de San Valentín ¿Tenías pensado darle algo a Harry, no es cierto? -Hal asintió con una sonrisa- Sí… yo quería darle algo a Draco igual. Pero tendremos que abnegarnos a ello…

-Se quedarán sin dulces de nuestra parte…

-Oye, recuerdas cuando me preguntaste… -habló Eos-

-¿Qué si entre Draco y tú había algo? Ya no lo escondas, te gusta, y tu igual le gustas, salgan juntos…

-¿Eso piensas? Tenía pensado decirle lo que siento para San Valentín, y como dices que yo también le gusto, el confesarle mis sentimientos podría compensar la falta de regalo…

-Es una buena idea, gracias…

-¿Ah? -agregó no entendiendo-

-Jaja, nada…

-Bueno, ya mejor regresamos -dijo Eos- ¿No crees? Debo terminar unos deberes

-Cierto, lo había olvidado, tengo que terminar los míos igual, nos vemos luego Eos -ambas tomaron distintos rumbos, Hal mas adelante se encontró con Hermione y regresaron justas a la sala común de Gryffindor-

Eos por su lado se detuvo unos momentos frente al despacho de Snape. No escuchó ruido proveniente desde el interior de la habitación, suspiró y continuó su camino hacia la pared de piedra.

Ya era viernes por la madrugada, el sol del amaneces atravesaba los cristales de la habitación. Con la luz, estos comenzaban a desempañarse. Se veían las aves que surcaban el cielo manchado de naranjo y las nubes que eran arrastradas lentamente por las ráfagas de aire. Eos despertó cerca de las seis de la mañana, se dio un baño caliente, y se tomó el pelo en una coleta, dejando los característicos mechones sobre sus ojos color miel. Luego de vestirse con el uniforme, bajó colocándose la bufanda y sobándose las manos, decidió sentarse frente al fuego para apaciguar el frío y para hacer tiempo se puso a recordar los escritos ¿Qué pasaría entonces, en los siguientes? Ya se acercaba diciembre de 1974, fechas navideñas. ¿Cómo lo habrá pasado sus padres? ¿Y Severus? …

Luego de la hora de clases por los pasillos Eos iba con Draco al Gran Comedor. Chicas, y chicos… se juntaban en grupos observándose entre ellos y cada cierto tiempo volviéndose hacia ellos.

-Detesto que todos se queden viéndome -masculló Draco-

-Te comprendo… ¿Por qué lo hacen?

-Uhm… ¿San Valentín?

-Jaja, es que eres bien lindo, todas querrán regalarte algo -respondió Eos con agilidad-

-Igual a ti, claro está… -Eos rió. Ya adentrándose al salón vieron a Hal y al trío. Ron hablaba algo mientras que el resto fingía prestarle atención-

-Claro, en San Valentín me verán nadar en torres y torres de caramelos y chocolates, ya verán

-Si Ronald, como digas -le siguió Hermione con sarcasmo-

-Buenos días -saludó Harry a Eos, ya que era primera vez que se veían durante el día-

-Buenos días muchachos -imitó Hal. Eos hizo un gesto con la mano y Draco se guardó las mismas en los bolsillos de la túnica mientras los veía con desprecio, si sólo se acercaba a ellos era porque ahí se encontraba Eos- Oye Draco, vi como te veían en el corredor, sin duda agarrarás muchos regalos, al igual que Harry, mientras veníamos todas las chicas hablaban de Harry y sobre que pensaban darle.

-¿Ah si? Me alegro por él -los dos muchachos se enseñaron los puños mientras parecía que gruñían para verse a los ojos fijamente, como si se dijeran _yo cogeré mas regalos y chocolates, ya verás._ ¿Era un desafío?-

Durante el almuerzo Draco y Harry se vieron todo el rato con miradas amenazadoras, si… era un hecho, el que recibiera mas obsequios ganaría. Harry se lamentó el no poder recibir regalo alguno de Hal -estaba seguro que si ella hubiese podido, le habría comprado algo- y Draco se lamentaba por no poder conseguirle algo a Eos.

Con toda esta euforia de San Valentín a Eos se le vino a la cabeza sobre el día de San Valentín en los años estudiantiles de sus padres, quería leer eso, sin duda alguna. Retomó sus clases a la una después de un descanso. Encantamientos, la clase había tratado sobre dos hechizos reductores: _Reducto _y _Reducio._ Para el final de la clase debieron presentar un informe acerca de la diferencia entre ambos. Eos estaba aburrida de ese día, se preparaba para su castigo del día siguiente, con Draco, Hal y Harry, ¿Qué les tocaría hacer esta vez?

-Nightteare -la voz de alguien la hizo girar sobre sus talones. El profesor Snape-

-¿Sí profesor? -se limitó a decir-

-Si tienes tiempo puedes venir ahora a mi despacho -a Snape le pareció ver como el rostro de la joven se iluminó-

-Gracias profesor, me ha mejorado el día. Voy a dejar mis cosas y ya vengo -Snape le mencionó que la esperaba en su oficina y esta salió corriendo a la sala común-

-_Orgullo Slytherin_ -tras mencionar la contraseña se introdujo al agujero y tiró sus cosas sobre el sofá para volver a salir-

-¿A dónde vas?

-A seguir leyendo, en el despacho del profesor Snape, me ha llamado hace unos minutos -respondió a Draco que le deseó suerte y minutos después ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación, el profesor acudió al llamado de la puerta y la dejó entrar- Gracias -sonrió ella-


	18. Décima Octava Parte

_Trece de Diciembre, 1974._

_Se acercan las vacaciones de navidad, es increíble como pasó el tiempo. Pensar que hace poco era septiembre. He pasado muchas cosas, desde peleas hasta castigos… entre otras cosas, para ser sincero me ha agradado este año, pero no descarto que vaya a mejorar, así lo espero._

_Volviendo a lo de Navidad, ni loco regreso a casa, puedo quedarme aquí, y aquí me quedaré. Lucius y Louis, Narcissa y Bellatrix regresaran a sus casas. Pero yo supuse que me quedaría sólo como en otras ocasiones, y no fue así, Eos... me quedaré con Eos._

"-Llegó la correspondencia -exclamó la joven de largos y rubios cabellos sosteniendo la carta que una lechuza le había entregado- Regresaré a casa para las fiestas ¿Ustedes?

-Yo me quedó, ya saben -acotó Severus-

-Yo regresaré a casa junto a Eos -contestó Louis mientras que la joven tenía la vista fija en la carta que había recibido-

-Uhm… te equivocas Louis, yo no regresaré a casa -dijo sin ánimos-

-¿Cómo? -el muchacho con cabellos azulados se volvió a la vez que Severus se formulaba la misma pregunta en su cabeza-

-Mis padres no estarán durante esas fechas, debido al trabajo han debido viajar al extranjero… -agregó-

-Pero puedes quedarte con Severus -la tranquilizó Lucius. Ambos se vieron y sintieron como sus mejillas se encendían-

-Iré a decirle a McGonagall para que me anote en la lista ¿Vienes? -preguntó Snape, ella asintió y antes de incorporarse se detuvo al escuchar a Louis-

-¡Espera! -gritó el muchacho- Ven conmigo, a mi casa, puedes quedarte -agregó casi rogándole-

-No Louis, no quiero molestar a tus padres… además, me gustaría quedarme, vamos Severus -la joven le dedicó una sonrisa y luego tomó del brazo a Snape para corres hacia McGonagall-"

_Me quedaré con Eos, se quiso quedar aquí -donde estoy yo- antes de regresar con Louis. Eso quiere decir que no hay nada entre ellos, son sólo amigos, ahora me doy cuenta de ello… la verdad tenía mis dudas, perfectamente se podía interpretar que había algo entre ellos dos, puesto que andaban muy juntos desde que se pelearon y se reconciliaron, pero ahora que ya se que son amigos, y nada mas, me siento bien y vuelvo a sentir como si tuviera una oportunidad. Espero pasarlo bien con ella, de seguro será así._

_Severus Snape._

_Veinticinco de Diciembre, 1974._

_Fue una buena navidad, al igual que la comida y la compañía, de Eos que hizo todo más ameno. Gracias a Merlín Potter había regresado a su casa junto a su grupito, el único que se quedó fue Lupin. No causó mayores problemas. El regalo de Eos fue excelente, me tomó por sorpresa la noche del veinticuatro…_

"Severus Snape, un muchacho de cuarto año de la casa de Slytherin se encontraba en la sala común, se incorporó para colocar un palo de leña al fuego que siseaba rompiendo el silencio. La noche de víspera de navidad, tanto Eos y el muchacho regresaron de la cena. Al entrar, la joven subió a buscar algo mas abrigado, ya que afuera nevaba y hacía frió. Había dicho que no tardaba en bajar, por lo que Severus la esperó en uno de los sofás.

La sala común continuaba en silencio, Snape tenía la vista clavada en el fuego, como si estuviera hipnotizado, lo cual no lo hizo escuchar el llamado de su nombre ni a la joven bajando las escaleras. Severus sólo sintió un peso sobre el y la risa de Eos cerca de su oído que lo sacó del trance. Eos cruzo los brazos por delante del pecho del muchacho abrazándolo cálidamente, el último volvió el rostro para ver a la joven con una gran sonrisa y algo sobre su cabeza. Era un gorro rojo del cual por la punta colgaba un pompón blanco, era el sombrero de ese viejo muggle, que durante navidad repartía regalos, ese que se hace llama Santa. Se ve linda; pensó el.

-Y bien, ¿Qué quiere el joven para esta navidad? -preguntó ella con voz tranquila aún abrazándolo. Severus se sonrojó mucho, tanto que no era posible disimularlo con nada- jaja, que lindo eres -y lo besó en la mejilla- aunque no quieras ni pidas nada para navidad, yo tengo algo para ti…

La joven retiró sus manos para coger algo aún permaneciendo atrás del muchacho, Snape se iba a voltear cuando Eos dejó caer frente a este el regalo que le tenía.

-¿Un libro? -preguntó con asombro, era un libro enorme, muy grueso, la tapa no decía nada, estaba recubierto por piel de dragón-

-Si, pero no cualquier libro -la joven tomó posición frente a Severus esta vez- Este libre es de Artes Oscuras, escuché por ahí decir que estabas algo involucrado con ellas. ¿Te agradan verdad? -asintió- Este libro era de mi abuelo, lo metí a mi baúl por error, y cuando lo abrí el otro día me di cuenta de que este no era nada para mi. Por eso te lo doy, consérvalo y así me recordarás hasta que te deshagas de el, Feliz Navidad Severus -volvió a sonreír-"

_Jamás imaginé que una persona, tan linda, en todos los sentidos poseyera un libro de este tipo. Me sorprendió al principio pero la sorpresa fue muy agradable. Se lo agradecí mucho, y ni en broma me desharé de el, pienso cuidarlo mucho. "Para que te acuerdes de mi", nunca la olvidaré. Le dije igual, que aunque no me hubiese regalado el libro siempre la iba a recordar; después de todota hecho este el mejor de mis años aquí en Hogwarts._

_En la mañana de hoy, veinticinco de diciembre, fuimos a desayunar juntos. Nosotros dos mas tres muchachos de segundo año éramos los únicos de nuestra casa. Además de una de séptimo de Hufflepuff, Lupin de Gryffindor y dos mas de quinto año de Ravenclaw. Estos que estábamos ahora en el desayuno, estaríamos luego en el almuerzo y más tarde en el festín a la hora de la cena._

_Mientras esperábamos que llegara la tarde, salí con Eos a los alrededores del castillo, ella sólo conocía un parte del lago y los jardines, me pidió que le enseñara el resto del lugar. A su pedido la llevé a recorrer el lago, como hacía frío -pues había nevado- le sugerí colocarse un abrigo y que llevara su bufanda como yo lo hacía. Siguiendo por el recorrido ella creyó o en realidad vio algo moverse en el bosque, le explique que el ingreso a aquél estaba prohibido, no por algo le llamaban el Bosque Prohibido; y que lo que quizás vio había sido un unicornio o algún centauro. Noté la emoción en su rostro._

_Finalmente, llegó la hora del festín y caminábamos por los corredores para llegar al Gran Comedor. Qué desde la mañana permanecía adornado por grandes pinos cubiertos por nieve, la cual caía del techo encantado, pero no llegaba a tocarte. Además de los árboles había enormes cintas de color rojo y verde, lo cual daba el típico ambiente navideño. Antes de llegar, nos topamos con Lupin que parecía ir al mismo lugar que nosotros dos. Nos quedamos viendo, esperé a que ofendiera para regresarle el insulto, y de seguro el esperaba lo mismo, continuamos la mirada fija en el otro, la verdad supuse que, como el era el mas decente -respecto a actitud- no haría ni diría nada. Volví a esperar hasta que Eos rompió la escena con su voz._

"-No es necesario armar alguna disputa aquí ni ahora. Así que… mejor por que no seguimos cada uno con su camino, ¿No? -Eos le sonrió- Feliz Navidad, Remus -y continuó adelante, adentrándose al Gran Comedor- Vamos Severus

-Feliz Navidad -les respondió Lupin y Severus le estiró la mano, la cual el muchacho de Gryffindor estrechó. Luego de eso ambos entraron hacia sus respectivas mesas-"

_Eos tuvo razón, no era necesario discutir, y fuimos al festín, Dumbledore claro dio su discurso el cual los pocos ahí presentes escucharon. En fin, comí como nunca, Eos sólo se enfocó en los postres, me divertí observándola probar todo tipo de cosas dulces que tenía a su alcance. Los días deberían continuar así como este, hasta entonces…_

_Severus Snape._


	19. Décima Novena Parte

El día sábado estaban los cuatro muchachos ahí frente a la puerta de la oficina de Snape, iban a dar las seis y la puerta de golpe se abrió enseñando el rostro de Snape, blanco y ojos penetrantes que asustaban con facilidad a cualquiera. De inmediato los hizo pasar para lo que les había preparado. Cuando los muchachos entraron al despacho, Snape los notó a todos desanimados, sobre todo a Hal y a Eos. Con esas caras largas y distraídas. El profesor se fastidió, puesto que los jóvenes ni la hora le dieron, era como hablar sólo, no le prestaban atención.

-A ver que rayos ¿Qué les sucede a todos ustedes?

-Nada, estamos bien, no ocurre nada enserio -reiteró Harry-

-Como sea -gruño- se quedarán aquí limpiando y ordenando los libros que Filch me trajo hoy por la mañana. Los quiero limpios, muy limpios y en orden de número de tomos, de menor a mayor. Si no terminan hoy, continuaran el próximo sábado, y de no ser así seguirán viniendo hasta que finalicen con todas estas cajas.

-¡Pero…! -iba a reprocharle Eos se quedó callada al ver los negros ojos de Snape clavados en ella-

-No quiero saber que han utilizado magia, y para asegurarme mejor me llevaré sus varitas, así que entréguenmelas ahora -ninguno hizo siquiera ademán de sacarlas, esto enfureció a Snape- ¡AHORA! -el grito hizo a los muchachos reaccionar sacudiendo sus rostros, pero ya era tarde, el profesor de un movimiento con su varita retiró de las túnicas las cuatro de los jóvenes, incluyendo la extraña de Eos, con su color blanco hueso de madera de magnolio- Bien, vendré dentro de una hora para ver como van.

-Qué gruñón -dijo Hal luego de que saliera del despacho-

-Será mejor que comencemos…

-Tú no nos das órdenes Potter.

-Eos, ¿Los diarios de Snape están aquí, no? -preguntó Hal emocionada-

-Deberían, pero noté que el profesor los llevaba bajo su brazo al salir. Hubiese sido genial leer alguna parte con ustedes -concluyó-

Hal suspiró y se acercó a una de las veinte cajas para imitar a Draco que al parecer era el único que tomaba enserio lo te terminar ya con el castigo. El muchacho compartió su caja con Eos y a su vez Hal con Harry. Las dos jóvenes se miraban lanzando suspiros ahogados. Y pensar que podrían estar en Hogsmeade, comprando caramelos y chocolates para regalar en San Valentín que estaba a unos cuantos días. Mientras que Harry y el muchacho de ojos grises y cabello rubio estaban concentrados limpiando los libros de todo tipo de contenidos. Para romper el silencio, Hal decidió hablar y de su bolsillo sacó una barra de chocolate.

-Si… nunca falta mi barra de chocolate, vamos a comerla -Hal le sacó el papel y la partió en cuatro- un trozo para Harry, uno para mi…

-Te pasas Hal -agradeció el muchacho de gafas-

-Otro trozo para Draco -le extendió el pedazo de chocolate sonriendo- anda, tómalo, has de cuenta que es mi regalo de San Valentín para ti, aunque algo adelantado -Draco la recibió muy sonrojado- Al fin… -rió- esta es mi última barra…

-G-gracias -Draco esbozó una débil sonrisa, ¿Qué rayos?; eso se preguntaba Eos. ¿Desde cuando se llevaban bien estos dos?-

-No hay porque… ¡Ah! -como si se hubiese olvidado- este último es para Eos.

-¿Podemos continuar? -se expresó Harry fastidiado-

Así continuó el castigo aquél día sábado, continuaron clasificando libros pensando que no podría ser peor -para Eos y Harry- ya que lo que ocurría en ese momento si que era raro, considerando que Draco, el mas orgulloso de su sangre, y de ser un Slytherin; no sería capaz de involucrarse con una sangre sucia (como les llamaba) como Hal. Eos se sentía fuera de lugar… ¿De qué se perdía cuando venía a leer? Quizás se juntaban en esos momentos, y ya eran novios, pero como es posible si a Hal le gusta Harry. Eos suspiró apretando los ojos. La joven restregaba con fuerza y eufórica la cubierta de el libro que tenía en la mano, como si lo fuera a romper de tanta presión que ejercía sobre este.

Hal finalizó con Harry otra caja mas, entre las dos parejas ya llevarían unas cinco cajas. La joven Gryffindor se acercó a coger otra para continuar y así terminar con la mayor cantidad posible aquel día y no tener que asistir sábados adicionales. Hal tomó una caja, estás no eran livianas y además no lograba ver donde pisaba. Draco notó que iba a tropezar y se levantó para ofrecerse a cargar la dichosa caja y llevarla a la mesa. ¡¿Qué circo de loco era este?! Por Merlín; grito Harry (y Eos al parecer igual) dentro de su cabeza.

Eos también había terminado su caja e iba por otra. Se levantó y dando grandes zancadas para llegar para llegar a la pila de cajas de cartón, de las cuales cogió la primera que tuvo a su alcance. En el momento que la cargó, la caja comenzó a sacudirse y del susto y la impresión Eos la soltó, dejándola caer al piso donde se abrió y una bandada de aves y un grupo de duendecillos locos salieron dejando todo, literalmente patas arriba. ¿Qué hacía Snape con esto? Los duendecillos le jalaban el negro cabello a Eos y a Harry, Draco y a Hal les tiraban las orejas mientras eran picoteados por las furiosas y confundidas aves. Los dos jóvenes gritaban intentando deshacerse de los bichos raros esos, sacudiendo los brazos. Harry se metió bajo la mesa tirando de un duendecillo que le jalaba el cabello y le había robado las gafas. Draco se defendía con unos de esos libros que había limpiado, parecía que estuviera bateando en un de esos juego muggles. Desde afuera, en el pasillo se escuchaban los gritos y los sonidos de los vidrios romperse, es decir, se trataba de los frascos en los que Snape guardaba sus ingredientes que colisionaban en el piso.

-Eos, Hal ¿Están bien? -preguntó Draco aún golpeando a los duendes-

-Yo estoy más o menos ¡Ah! -exclamó la Gryffindor cuando una ave la picoteó en la mano-

-Alguien haga algo -grito Harry-

-¿Cómo? Si no tenemos nuestras varitas -le respondió Hal casi regañándolo-

Ya se había cumplido una hora y el profesor regresaba a su despacho para ver como iban las cosas. A unos cuantos metros de la puesta pudo escuchar el griterío y apresuró el paso. Abrió la puerta junto con sus ojos al ver la escena. Hal arriba de su escritorio y Potter bajo este, Draco con uno de sus libros al cual se le desprendían las hojas de tantas sacudidas y a Eos corriendo de un extremo a otro seguida de tres duendecillos que lo único que querían era jalarle el cabello sin olvidarse de las aves que se aferraban de sus ropas. La joven al notar a su jefe de casa corrió a el como buscando refugio. Se escondió a sus espaldas, estaba algo asustada, ya que Snape pudo sentir como se abrazó con afán a su túnica

Momentos mas tarde los cuatro estaban en la enfermería. Todos con rasguños en los brazos, manos y cara. Lo mas "grave" le había tocado a Eos, que fue quien recibió de golpe en el rostro la embestida de los bicharracos. En el momento en que Snape entró a su despacho, con un simple hechizo los detuvo y los regresó a su caja, tanto a las aves como a los duendecillos. Ordenó llamas a Filch y a McGonagall, quienes estuvieron ahí presente a los minutos después.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Cómo llegaron esas bestias a mi despacho?

-Lo siento mucho señor Severus, esa caja era para el profesor Flitwick. La llevé por equivocación, si quiere mi opinión, bien merecido que se lo tenían esos mocosos -respondió-

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Y los daños a mi despacho? Acaso… ¿Serás tu quién se encargue de poner todo en su lugar? No lo creó -gritó Snape encolerizado-

-Calma, calma Severus, ya podremos encargarnos de tu despacho... -intentó calmarlo McGonagall-

-Si bueno Minerva, pero dos de mis alumnos pudieron salir en peores condiciones, ¿Qué dirían sus padres? Y recuerda nada más lo que ocurrió con ese inepto de Lockhart…

-Si no me lo recuerdes Severus, pero a dos de mis alumnos pudo haberle pasado lo mismo. Por eso te entiendo, igual me preocupan mis alumnos, y para este tipo de incidentes tenemos una excelente enfermera que nos dejará a estos cuatro jovencitos como nuevos… Espero que no se vuelva a repetir Argus -dijo en un tono serio- será mejor que descansen y pasen la noche aquí muchachos -y sin mas explicación salió seguida del conserje-

-Todo lo arreglan así de fácil -dijo con sarcasmo- tomen sus varitas, fue suficiente por hoy…

-Harto tarde nos la entregue, ahora de nada nos sirven -dijo Hal-

-No me busques porque te aseguro que vas a encontrar, así que no me provoques -le entregó su varita de mala gana-

Faltaba entregarle a Eos su varita, Snape caminó hasta su cama pero estaba -o parecía- estar profundamente dormida, por lo que dejó al lado de su almohada la varita y no tener que despertarla. Para asegurarse que la joven estaba bien pasó su mano por el rostro de ella, sintió su respiración agitada y corrió algunos cabellos que cubrían sus ojos que estaban en ese momento cerrados. Luego volvió a dirigirse a los otros tres muchachos:

-Que me entere que se han salido de sus camas, por les será igual o peor pasar lo que resta del año castigados… de ustedes depende

-¿Qué puede ser peor? -rió Hal-

-Señorita, cállese. No estoy de humor para sus estupideces -caminó unos cuantos pasos- Buenas noches -y le dio una sacudida a su varita y las luces del lugar se apagaron para que el saliera de la enfermería-

-Que día mas loco, ¿No, Harry? -preguntó Hal-

-Si como sea… -respondió de mala gana volteándose en su cama para dormirse. Draco hizo lo mismo. Y a Hal no le quedó otro y se acomodó para descansar-

Avanzada la noche, no había sonido alguno además de la respiración de los muchachos y la brisa que corría rozando el techo. Eos permaneció despierta observando su varita y todos los rasguños que tenía en los brazos, que para ese entonces estaban cubiertos por vendas. Pensó en el extraño comportamiento de Draco durante la tarde. Si… era extraño. Quizás ahora le gustaba Hal a pesar de que la hubiese besado en dos ocasiones. Eos no se amargaría, y si a Hal le gustaba el muchacho, no se interpondría. Tan sólo sintió un poco de nostalgia el pensar que le gustaba Draco, pero ahora se intentaba convencer de que estaba confundida.

Eos escuchó pasos, talvez se trataba de Madame Pomfrey, pero ella dormía en su despacho. Después se le vino la idea de que podría ser algún prefecto dando su ronda nocturna ¿Pero tan tarde? Los pasos se adentraron a la enfermería. Era una silueta alumbrada por la luz de su varita, Eos se hizo la dormida al notar que aquella persona se paseaba cama por cama para ver como estaban -o si estaban- los muchachos. La última por ver fue la de Eos, esta última entreabrió los ojos y la silueta bajo la luz se volvió reconocible, le era alguien conocido, Snape. El profesor luego de asegurar que estaban bien dispuso a irse. De inmediato Eos se incorporó sobre la cama.

-¿Profesor? -este se volteó- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Sucedió algo?

-Vuelve a la cama, no es hora para que estés despierta, mejor descansa.

-Si es cierto… -resignada se recostó con la vista pegada al techo y colocando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo con las palmas hacia arriba, Snape volvió a encaminarse pero Eos habló por última vez- Gracias profesor, gracias por haberme ayudado hoy en la tarde.

-Buenas noches -finalizó el sin responderle, sacudió su varita y la habitación volvió a sucumbir ante la oscuridad-

Como los rasguños que tenían no eran nada graves lograron dejar la enfermería durante aquella mañana. Antes se ser librados de las medicinas de la enfermera, Draco fue visitado por Pansy seguida de Crabbe y Goyle. Mientras que Hermione y Ron vinieron a ver a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, sin olvidarse de Eos a quien también saludaron animosamente. A los minutos McGonagall y Snape entraron para hablar con Pomfrey y dar de alta los muchachos. Era domingo. Asistieron al almuerzo y Draco intercambiaba miradas con la mesa de Gryffindor. Eos no supo si miraba a Harry o Hal, ya que Potter lo veía con odio y Hal le sonreía.

-¿Cuánto llevan Hal y tu viéndose? -preguntó Eos con intriga-

-¿Qué cosas dices, Eos? -se expreso sobresaltado-

-¡Sí! Es genial que la relación entre los de Gryffindor y Slytherin esté mejorando y se lleven bien, tú estás dando el ejemplo a seguir.

-¿No te… molesta entonces?

-¿Molestarme? ¿Qué ustedes dos anden juntos? Por supuesto que no, me siento feliz de que dos personas que se sientan atraídos anden juntos.

-Eos… -iba a decir Draco-


	20. Vigésima Parte

-Saldré unos momentos, quiero ver si logro encontrar algún ingrediente por ahí, nos vemos en la tarde Draco -la joven se incorporó y colocándose su bufanda alrededor del cuello salió del Gran Comedor-

Draco vio nuevamente a la mesa de Gryffindor y alzando una mano hizo una extraña señal. Del otro lado Hal le asintió al muchacho. Eos avanzaba por el corredor, con la euforia de San Valentín los muchachos, de sexto o séptimo año se volvían a observarla, otros de años menores al verla se sonrojaban y salían corriendo. A través de los uniformes, insignias en las túnicas y/o las bufandas lograba distinguir la precedencia de quienes posaban sus ojos en ella. De Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, mientas la veían corrían de grupos de chicas que gritaban que fueran sus novios. El colegio estaba hecho un circo. Cogiendo su libro de ingredientes, Eos salió a los terrenos para ver si lograba encontrar algún ingrediente que pudiera utilizar en cualquier poción. Como era domingo, tendría tiempo pues no tenía que regresar a clases durante el día.

Hal se encontraba en la banca detrás de lo invernaderos esperando a alguien con quién había quedado de juntarse. Tras luego de esperar, la persona indicada llegó, con semblante disconforme, defraudado y molesto. Se paró frente a Hal cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¡No está funcionando!

-Sí, me doy cuenta de ello -dijo calmadamente- pero es que estamos actuando muy superficialmente, ¿Comprendes?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te bese en público? Estás loca, debí decirle desde un principio y no estaría pasando por esto. Pero no, tu me sugeriste este estúpido plan afirmando que sí funcionaría… tonto igual fui yo que acepté

-Oye, si va a funcionar, no te preocupes… -la joven intentó calmarlo con sus palabras pero no dio resultado- sólo tenemos que sacarle mas celos -sonrió-

-¿Celos? Bromeas… ella me dijo que estaba feliz por lo de nosotros, piensa que estamos saliendo y no le importa

-Draco, cálmate, déjame intentarlo nuevamente…

-Si esta vez no funciona, comienza a prepararte para las consecuencias. Que no se te ocurra hacer algo idiota -habló el muchacho y luego salió seguido de un grupo de once chicas tras es. No les prestó atención para nada, estaba tan molesto que no tenían ganas de gruñirle a nadie. De todas formas dejaron de seguirlo cuando vieron que se encaminaba a su sala común-

Por otra parte Harry buscaba a Hal para hablar, pensó en la biblioteca que sería un buen lugar para hallarla. Así fue. Sin explicación Harry tomó asiento a su lado. Como siempre, la joven lo saludó alegremente. El muchacho de la cicatriz se sintió ignorante y no titubeó en preguntarle en voz baja que qué era lo que ocurría con Malfoy…

-Me molesta, es un desgraciado

-Uy… parece que mi plan tuvo un doble efecto… en ti

-¿Plan? -preguntó- ¿De qué plan hablas?

-Mira, te explico. Todos sabemos que entre Eos, y Draco hay algo que ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a reconocer. Sé que esto será difícil de creer, pero como soy buena amiga de Eos Draco vino a pedirme ayuda y así poder decirle a Eos lo que siente por ella. Yo acepté ayudarlo pero tendría que cooperar conmigo… por eso estamos haciéndole creer a Eos que Draco y yo estamos saliendo para así sacarle celos… -finalizó Hal y Harry comenzó a reír a todo pulmón olvidando que estaba en la biblioteca, continuó riendo incluso después de que Madame Pince los botara de su biblioteca- Harry por favor, no redigas a nadie, la idea es que funcione…

-No te preocupes, pero como dijiste… si causó un doble efecto en mi, me molesta verte congeniar con Malfoy…

-Es sólo un juego -y Hal comenzó a caminar hacia donde tuviese que ir-

-Hal… me gustas… me gustas mucho -ella se detuvo al sentir la mano de Harry sobre su hombro- por eso me molestó… y ya sabes… -ella lo calló con un beso que no dudo en corresponder-

Tu también me gustas Harry, me alegra saberlo -volvieron a besarse tiernamente y caminaron juntos hacia cualquier parte-

Eos buscaba a orillas del lago alguna planta acuática que le sirviera, metía la mano al agua para coger algo pero nada.

-Me gustaría que hubiesen clases de este tipo -suspiró tirándose sobre la hierba-

-¿De qué tipo dices? -Eos se incorporó de inmediato observando a su jefe de casa. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Siempre se lo encontraba-

-Profesor Snape… ah, si… bueno clases así al aire libre donde pudieramos reconocer distintos ingredientes… ya sabe

-Ya veo… ¿Eso te encontrabas haciendo? -Eos asintió- ¿Has tenido suerte?

-Bueno… encontré esto y según el libro es un bezoar… sirve de antídoto, para casi cualquier veneno… -finalizó enseñándole la pequeña roca. Snape la vio, arqueó una ceja e intentó contener la risa. Eos se extrañó-

-¿Q-qué ocurre? -dijo Eos nerviosa y sonrojada-

-Ay niña… -Snape colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven mientras que con la otra seguía viendo la piedrecilla- es cierto lo de que el bezoar puede salvarte de cualquier veneno, pero un bezoar es una roca sacada del estómago de una cabra, esta es una piedra cualquiera -el profesor le revolvió el cabello acariciándole la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. Eos bajó el rostro y Snape comenzaba a caminar- Ven, veamos si te ayudo a encontrar algo que pueda servir por estos lados…

-S-sí -Eos los siguió y caminaron juntos, el cabo de veinte minutos, Snape ya había encontrado mas de siete buenos ingredientes- ¿Profesor…? ¿Cuándo podré ir a leer?

-Mañana te lo haré saber, aún no es seguro.

-Comprendo, esperaré ansiosa. Disculpe… pero ¿Qué sucedido con el libro que mi madre le regaló en navidad? -Eos notó como su profesor escondía el rostro mirando hacia otro lugar-

-Aún lo conservo. Si leíste… había escrito que siempre lo tendría. Si quieres te lo enseño cuando vayas -agregó Snape continuando la caminata- Oh… mira… -se detuvo para agacharse, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, tomó una pequeña flor, Eos se acercó y puso atención- Esta flor… si la masticas, curará momentáneamente cualquier malestar, dolor de cabeza o estómago, es efectiva… ten -y se la regaló, una flor de largos pétalos azules con centro negro y pintas celestes-

-Qué linda es… gracias profesor -la joven se sonrojó algo desconcertada, encontrándose con la fija mirada de Severus Snape-

-Eos… -dejándose llevar por los recuerdos y el pasado (ya estando de pie) comenzó a extender su brazo para alcanzar con la mano el rostro de la joven y así acariciarle la mejilla, pero antes de tocarla, retiró ágilmente su brazo llevándolo a su posición original- …eres igual… igual a tu madre. Como un clon.

-¿La extraña? -continuaron caminando, esta vez en dirección al colegio-

-Sólo cuando la recuerdo.

El día lunes continuaron las clases; los descansos y las horas de comer eran un caos, como no serlo, no era de menos, se trataba de un día lunes trece de febrero, víspera de San Valentín. Esta vez había más revuelto, todos preparando los últimos detalles. Las chicas corrían tras desafortunados -o afortunados- muchachos, y estos eran más discretos y cohibidos, al menos la mayoría. En las salas comunes, se preparaban los obsequios a entregar al día siguiente.

Para asistir a la cena, Draco y Eos caminaron juntos sin dirigirse palabra, no porque estuvieran enfadados, sino porque no tenían nada que decirse, nada de que hablar.

-¡Ay! ¿Ya viste a Draco? El de Slytherin, es muy guapo, ya tengo su regalo, ojalá le guste

-¡Sí! Draco es muy atractivo, sus ojos son preciosos, me encanta -gritó otra joven mientras lo veían pasar con Eos a su lado ignorándola. Esta última sólo le sonrió picadamente. Un Draco sonrojado (y desilusionado) no dijo nada-

A unos pasos de la entrada del Gran Comedor, los dos Slytherin vieron a Harry que venía junto a Hal. La joven Gryffindor al ver a los dos juntos puso su mente a trabajar, ideando un plan espontáneo. Se adelantó a Harry y corrió a lanzarse a los brazos del muchacho rubio y sin vacilar lo besó muy cerca de los labios, pero desde el ángulo que Eos alcanzó a ver la escena parecía uno en los labios. Por su puesto que a Draco no le causó ninguna gracia, creyó que le había dicho que no quería ninguna locura. Pero hizo todo lo posible para convencer a Eos de que se estaban besando de verdad cogiendo a Hal por la cintura. Es una lástima para los dos que en el momento de aquella escena haya llegado la pequeña Sophie de Slytherin para entregarle a Eos una segunda invitación de Snape. Reconoció el sobre amarillento y la letra apretada. Eos le agradeció a la joven el favor para volverse a los muchachos sonriendo sin inmutación y entrando al salón para tomar asiento. Draco vio a Hal con odio y siguió a su compañera de casa.

Harry se encogió de hombros y entro al Gran Comedor imitando a los dos de Slytherin junto a Hal

Como siempre Draco llegó a sentarse al lado de Eos que comía un pastelillo de crema de chocolate. Cuando finalizó observó a Snape en la mesa de fondo y le sonrió. La joven se limpió las manos con una servilleta y cogió el sobre para abrirlo con cuidado, aún saboreándose los labios. Retiró la nota del interior y la leyó:

Mañana por la tarde puedes venir. A eso de las siete será buena hora.

S. Snape.

Eos asintió feliz, ahí estaría sin falta. De pronto el salón por completo calló, el directo Dumbledore se había levantado de su gran silla. Todos pusieron atención.

-Queridos alumnos… es mañana una día muy importante para la gran mayoría de todos ustedes. Las parejas de amigos, o más de ello, celebrarán sin duda. Y aquellas que aún no encuentran a aquella persona para completar su vida podrán probar suerte. Recuerden muchachos, los amigos jamás están demás. Es bueno siempre tenerlos cerca, ya que en cualquier situación estos acudirán. La amistad es valor muy importante, nos impulsa a continuar, a ser valientes por aquellos que amamos, nos ha hecho imaginar cosas de las cuales somos capaces de lograr pero no hemos sido capaces de intentar. Es por eso, que como regalo de San Valentín por parte de todos los profesores y yo, hemos decidido dejares el día libre para finalizar la jornada con un dulce festín que todos adorarán, con muchas cosas ricas para comer y beber… -luego de la noticia, se escucharon gritos de alegría provenientes de las cuatro mesas-


End file.
